There's no place like London
by LovelyVal
Summary: Harry Styles fanfiction. After moving away from Holmes Chapel to study in London, Emma bumps into an awfully well-known curly haired boy who used to go to her school. Even though they weren't close before, they both could use some company from the past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello readers, (if I actually have any).**_

_**First of all I'm sorry for not finishing any of the other fan fictions I've written. I've been busy and completely forgot about this site. Also, I'm not a very patient human being and when I get stuck in something I quit it. That's actually what happened with the other stories I've written. I got stuck, not knowing how to follow them and left them to die.**_

_**So, I proposed myself to finish at least this one. I built a story in my mind and you have to forgive me, One Direction haters, but I kept picturing Harry Styles as I imagined it. My friends have been really pushy with this band and well, I kind of fell on their trap.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_Scroll, scroll, scroll…_

As I bit the pencil I was holding and took little sips of my recently brewed Starbucks' coffee, I checked out Tumblr and sat quiet and comfortable on a couch in the well known compound.

I wasn't much of a fan of internet and blogging sites, but this Tumblr thing was addictive, and since my internet went down this was the only place I could relax and really look over these networks without molesting anybody.

The new Michael Buble CD was playing trough the speakers and the store was fully decorated for Christmas.

As I scrolled down I stumbled across a picture of five guys: a blond one in the corner, a puppy-faced one, one holding a huge carrot, one that looked like the preppy guy and a curly haired one, all standing smiling brightly at the camera.

As I looked trough their faces I stopped in the curly one. _Familiar_ I thought.

That's when he popped into my head. _The guy that won the X factor thing_, I smiled, _the guy that was in my high school, Harry something. _I scoffed and looked around the store. The owner smiled warmly at me and I replied with another smile.

London was awfully quiet that day, _Weird_.

As I lowered my sight to my laptop's screen the little bells in the door rang, announcing the entrance of a costumer. Sighs followed by whispers sounded in the corner, coming from a group of teenagers. Someone snickered and walked up to the counter. "A double espresso please"

_Scroll, scroll, scroll…_

The machines started running and the smell of coffee filled the room.

Sip, sigh, "Hmmm_..._"

Scroll, scroll, scroll…

The sound of the man's shoes as he walked filled the room.

He walked to the right, then to the left and stopped. He grabbed the seat in front of me, pulled the chair and sat down.

"Do you mind?" He said in a low voice, almost whispering.

I shook my head still looking at the screen.

Clearing his throat he put the coat on the table, next to my laptop and took a sip of his beverage.

_Why does his voice sound so familiar?_

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, like he had read my thoughts.

I finally looked up and opened my eyes widely. This had to be the best and strangest coincidence ever. The curly haired guy, whose picture I had stumbled across not moments ago, was sitting in front of me.

"Weren't you in my High School?" He asked due to the silence I had given.

I nodded and smiled. "Emma, wasn't it?" He smiled back.

"Yeah" I looked down and closed the page, just in case another picture of him popped up. "Harry, right?" I acted oblivious.

He smirked and looked down. "You remember me"

"**You** remember me."

"Well yeah, you sat in front of me in almost every class."

"Actually, you sat behind me" I let out a small chuckle.

"Po-tay-to, po-ta-to" He joked and twirled his hands in the air. "How've you been?"

"Great, I guess. Finally on winter break"

"Oh right, college…" he trailed off.

"You haven't been bad yourself." I rested my back on the couch.

"Well, I lost the X factor, what can I say?"

"But you turned out better than the winner." He smiled at this.

We kept talking and talking of his new career, of my college and what I was studying. After a while I looked at the clock in the wall. He turned around and widened his eyes.

"Shit…Emma" He looked at me "I have to go, but I'd love to catch up with you, how about …" he turned around "Sir, do you have a pen? Thanks" He gave it to me and rolled up his sleeve "…how about you give me your number and I'll call you so we can finish this conversation."

I nodded and started writing.

"Here's mine just in case, but I promise I'll call you" He said and wrote a bunch of numbers in mine.

He got up, gave the pen back and put his coat on. "It was so great seeing you, I could use a little down to earth time with people I know" He smiled "Wait for it" The curly haired boy shook his blackberry in his hand and left the store.

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked a couple of times and closed my laptop.

"What the fuck?" I said under my breath. The girls from the corner looked at me maliciously and even if I turned around I felt their eyes, piercing trough my skull.

After I finished my coffee I put my laptop inside my bag and grabbed it, rolled down my oversized sweater's sleeve hiding the number, got up and walked towards the door. The cold winter breeze hit me violently in the face as I walked down the street to the park in front of my building.

_Buzz_

"Oh darn" I stopped and looked for my cell phone.

_**Unknown number: Tomorrow breakfast, 10 am, 5th street café? –HS**_

_**Reply: Ok**_

I rolled up my sleeve again and dialed the number, pressed save as contact and labeled it as "Styles".

_Buzz_

_**Styles: Can't wait x**_

I sat down on a bench and looked up. "This is so surreal"

"What is?" I hear someone say from behind

"Jen, you scared me" I hugged my best friend as she sat down. "Nothing, this thing"

"What thing?" she frowned "Tell me"

"You remember Harry, the guy that studied with us last year? The singer"

"Sure, what happened?" she smiled excited.

I raised my eyebrows and exposed my tinted arm, making the blond girl let out a little scream. "It's his?"

She held my arm and I grabbed my phone and shoved it to her. Her eyes went up and down, left to right, and as she read the last line her fingernails seemed more like pressured claws onto my skin.

"He's like famous now" She whispered. "And he was the most popular guy in school"

"So?"

"Are you really asking me that? Jeez, Em, I thought you were a little more enthusiastic. This is like, so big."

"Relax, we're just going out for breakfast Jen"

"Well, it could leave to something more."

"Shit Jennifer, it's breakfast, don't make a big deal out of it." I frowned "You're over reacting. We'll just talk, catch up and never see each other again, Jesus Christ"

"Ok, but don't mess this up, this is Harry freaking Styles we're talking about"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully. "I think I ought to go home"

"Go" She flapped her arms in the air "Go and rest, sugarplum" I laughed

"Stop, you're embarrassing me" I got up and hugged goodbye.

"If something happens, let me know" was all I heard before I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again._**

**_First of all, I'm quite proud of myself for reaching up to chapter 3, an applause to me._**

**_Second, thanks for reading._**

**_Third, please leave reviews and comments, even if they're bad ones, it means a lot to me._**

**_Well, here's chapter three._**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was already at home, fully changed into my pajamas and curled up under a blanket watching a movie. The sun was going down as I hit play and the face of Johnny Depp popped in the screen, singing. Ah, Sweeney Todd, my favorite.<p>

After it was finished I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

Buzz

I moved a little and stretched.

Buzz, buzz

I sat up and grabbed my phone. "Who the heck is it?" I blinked a couple of times to adjust my sight to the lightness filling the room.

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz

I hit the answer button.

"*yawn* Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Who is this?" I closed my eyes.

"Harry…"

"Oh fuck, what time is it?"

"Around 10:40. I've been trying to reach you since 10:20"

I pulled the phone away from me and pressed the menu button. _**Home screen. 6 new messages.**_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I overslept"

"Do you want to do this another day?" he asked disappointed.

"No, I'll be there in 5" and I hung up.

I ran across the room and put on a pair of skinny jeans, my flat boots and my coat. I threw a scarf over my neck and a bureau, grabbed my keys and stomped out the door.

"Hey Emma" My neighbor Mathew waved from his door.

"Don't have much time, talk to you later" I blew a kiss and ran down the stairs.

As I got to the front door of the building I looked for my red key and unlocked my bike's chain, hopped in and started paddling.

Left, right, straight, paddle, paddle, right, screech.

I stopped and got down, locked the bike on a pole nearby and got inside the store.

The curly haired guy warmly smiled at me from a table and pointed at the empty seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry" I panted and sat down

"It's ok" He smiled "What do you want to order?" Harry said and pushed the menu in front of me.

"I think I'll have a scone and coffee" I said as I read and took my scarf out.

"Nice choice" He whistled and a waiter appeared out of nowhere.

After our order was already on the table Harry looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked and took a sip of my coffee.

"It's weird"

"What is?"

"Sitting here, having breakfast, with you." He leaned back and grabbed a spoonful of his oatmeal.

"Really? Why?"

He bit his toast and swallowed "I don't know, haven't done this in a long time I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders. "After the One Direction thing I haven't been able to meet people who aren't interested in "Harry Styles" instead of just Harry, you know? It's good to talk to someone from the past, who knew the goofy old me."

"It must be hard. I mean, dealing with people"

"Not really, you just have to be careful not to fall on their trap and be…discrete."

As soon as he said that a girl, around 13 approached our table, hyperventilating.

"Well hello" He said gallantly, which made me laugh.

"Hi" she blushed "Do you mind?" The girl got out a paper, a marker and a camera.

"Not at all" He said and grabbed the paper "What's your name?"

"Lauren" She said

He scribbled something and gave it to her, she threw the camera at me and put her arm around Harry's shoulder while smiling widely.

Click

"Another one, please" She said without moving.

Harry readjusted himself and smiled

Click

"Thank you so much" The girl whispered and kissed Harry on the cheek before fleeing away rapidly.

"Wow" I said "Impressive"

"Why is that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't changed a bit" I smiled and bit my scone.


	4. Chapter 4

He lowered his head but I could see his cheeks going from pale to pink-ish.

"I actually have" He mumbled

I pushed my plate forward and placed a used napkin on top of it after I patted my full belly.

"It was nice seeing you again" I smiled and slurped the bottom of my coffee.

"Who said this date's over?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side like a puppy.

"…Date?" I widened my eyes.

"Well, meeting, non-date date, or just breakfast." He grinned which made his dimples show like never before.

I chuckled "I'm just kidding" he said "But we'll see" he drank a little water.

"I thought you were dating this Caroline something" I folded my arms in front of my chest and raised an eye brow.

It all happened so fast. One second I was sitting warmly in my seat, the other I was completely soaked in a mixture of water and Harry's saliva.

Gross.

"Shit, sorry" he said getting up and trying to do something with a napkin, which seemed a little useless unless it was one of those paper-roll super absorbent sheets or something, and believe me, it wasn't.

But what shocked me the most wasn't him saying we were on a date (joking), or that he spat all over me after my awkward question. What surprised me the most was my act that followed this whole scene.

"Why are you laughing?" He said, containing his own.

"Your face…when I asked you" I burst out laughing "EPIC" I yelled

"Shhh" He barely said as he laughed knelt beside me with the napkin in his hand.

"I think that napkin is dirty, you know?" I grinned

"Fuck" He said and threw it over the air and flapped his hands like a little girl.

We burst out laughing, and actually I don't think it was even that funny, but we just couldn't stop.

_Tap, tap_

"Excuse me" a tall man wearing an apron cleared his throat behind me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back smiling widely.

"We've got a lot of complaints from you two and its better if you just paid and left the compound" He said solemnly.

"Rude" I mouthed to Harry and wrinkled my nose.

He wrinkled his nose too and gave the man some cash, got up and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go" he flipped his hair dramatically, making me chuckle.

And that's how we left Street Coffee, after the best breakfast of my life.

"About your question, it's just press bullshit." He smiled

"We're going to be such good friends" He breathed and looked up, placing his hands in fists on his waist. "Don't you think so?" He looked down at me.

Did I tell you that I'm actually really short? I'm about his shoulder's height, I hate it.

"I guess" I said and looked at him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pushed me towards him.

_Click, flash_

"What the…?"

_Click, flash_

"You can't be serious" He stepped away from me and frowned.

A couple of guys with cameras around their necks approached and started bombarding us with questions.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One said.

"Who is she Styles?" _Click, flash_

Harry grabbed my arm and started walking quite fast, he was actually hurting me a little bit. When we rounded a corner he sat on the pavement and grunted.

"They ruin everything" He yelled "We've seen each other two times since a long time ago and they're already making assumptions, shit. Why can't I talk to a girl and not be questioned?"

I stood still beside him.

"I can see it now, all over the magazines. Just like the Caroline thing"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers :) **_

_**It actually makes me really happy to say that, and to know i have readers. Thanks for the reviews you guys.**_

_**Well, this chapter is shorter because I'm planning to make a few chapters with Harry's POV starting with the next one.**_

_**So well, keep commenting and reading. **_

_**Xx**_

* * *

><p>"Well, what can you do?" I said and sat down beside him. "You're famous, you chose this"<p>

"But I didn't think it would be like this, there's so much hate, jealousy, everything" He looked at me and frowned.

"Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, am I right?"

He burst our laughing. "I just can't get enough of that phrase"

"Come on" I knelt and got up, extending my arm towards him. "Let's do something fun"

He grabbed my hand and got up beside me. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, but let's go." He smiled and we walked along the sidewalk.

**So yeah, we hung out a lot after that and we became best friends. You guys can collect your things now and go to the nearest exit, 'cause that was it.**

**_Just kidding, it gets more complicated._**

**But I'm not planning to bore you with meaningless stuff, so I'm going to skip to the good part ok? From that breakfast Harry and I texted each other all the time, and hung out every time we could. (He's a busy man, you know?). Even though we see each other a lot, I haven't met the others yet. Oh! The pictures the paparazzi took of us after breakfast in Street Café? Front page in "The Sun". Got many calls, texts from unknown numbers and death threats; you know, the usual.**

**And just for a picture of us eating (oh yeah, they took pictures in there too) and talking outside.**

**Well, enough said, let's get back to the story.**

As I was getting out of the shower and getting my underwear on, I could hear my house phone blow up. I ran outside and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Five, four…" I could hear Harry countdown.

"No shit, not yet"

"Three" he laughed "two"

"Harry I'm serious, don't do it"

"ONE" he yelled as I heard my front door being kicked open.

"I hate you" I said standing there in front of him with my phone on my hand and barely naked.

He covered his eyes and laughed "You should've said something"

I grabbed a pillow and threw it violently at him before turning around and going inside my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**.

Emma and I weren't that good friends back in High school. The usual regular guy/girl relationship where you occasionally talked to each other in the hallway, helped in something the other didn't understand in class and waved goodbye at the last bell.

It's quite shocking how we managed to go from practically strangers to practically best friends in just three weeks. I guess it had a lot to do with moving away from Holmes Chapel and just knowing five guys around my age, her moving away too and having all her friends away for the holidays, and with her being the only girl who actually didn't pay attention to One Direction. Well, not "not paying attention", but didn't quite show it. I mean, she obviously didn't care that much, she only asked once to meet the guys and let the topic go. I guess she forgot or something.

So, we saw each other every other day, ate, watched a movie, or just talked and had fun. If I needed something I just went into her apartment took it and left, it was that big confidence we had. Weird, I know. Our trust was pretty big, I even called her every now and then, started counting down from five, and bursting open her door, just to let her know I was coming.

That's what happened today.

I could hear the phone ringing from the other side of the door.

_Stump, stump, stump_

"Hello?" Emma's voice echoed

"Five, four…" I started to countdown

"No shit, not yet" I could hear her smile

"Three…"I laughed "two"

"Harry I'm serious, don't do it" She yelled

"ONE" I said as loudly as I could and kicked her door open as I hung up the phone. To my surprise she was standing by the phone in her underwear laughing.

"I hate you" She narrowed her eyes

I put my hand over my eyes and laughed "You should've said something"

I felt a soft thump in my face and on the floor simultaneously. I knelt down and grabbed a pillow smiling, then looked up.

I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it, but I'm a guy, and a girl turned around walking in her underwear is pretty impossible not to watch. Besides, Emma wouldn't mind, would she? I mean, she is the one that didn't run to hide when I started counting down, she knew what was going to happen. AND she just stood there laughing when I opened her door, it's completely her fault.

"What are you doing?"

_Shit, busted._

"W-what?"

She raised an eyebrow "You were checking out my butt? Seriously?"

"I wasn't" I could feel my eyes widened to its maximum expression.

She laughed and shut the door.

Fuck.

I got up and put the little pillow back in the couch, sat down and covered my face.

I hated that feeling of embarrassment you get when you are busted doing something you shouldn't. I just couldn't help it. I'm a guy, she's a girl, and let me tell you, she is pretty hot, she does Yoga for God's sake. There's a difference between not caring and not noticing, and I've noticed. And she's pretty too, pale skin, black wavy hair down to her belly button and green-gray-ish eyes. She's actually gorgeous, why didn't I notice this before? Damn Harry, shut up, she's your friend, you shouldn't be thinking this about her, shut up.

My bubble of thoughts was interrupted by a loud thump in Emma's bedroom.

I jumped and ran towards the door, opened it and looked around.

"Em, are you ok?" I yelled

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said and got out of her walk-in closet. "I just tripped"

She was wearing a mini dress on top of tights, some boots and a cardigan.

"What did you want?" She asked checking her phone.

"I thought we could have lunch but I see you already have plans" I rested on the door frame.

"Oh sorry, it's Jen's birthday and she leaves tonight, you know, to spend Christmas and New Year's in someplace, I think it's called Aruba. I googled it, and it looks really pretty. Anyways, I suggested lunch, she's my best friend and it would be just wrong to not see her on her birthday" She bit her lower lip and grabbed her purse. "Maybe some other time"

"I could bring you dinner here, 9 o'clock. I know this great take-out place"

"Sure" She grinned and looked at her watch. "It's already noon, I have to go" She kissed me on the cheek and headed to the exit "Lock the door when you leave, will you? See you" She smiled and closed it.

"Bye" I whispered and sat down on the couch again.


	7. Chapter 7

"_And I'm free, free fallin'__, __Yeah I'm free, free fallin'" _John Mayer sang as my Blackberry's screen blinked and showed "Louis"

"Hello Lou" I said as I picked up.

"Why was the mushroom the life of the party?" He said

"Because he was a fun guy, you should definitely learn some new jokes man"

"And why wasn't the party held at his place?" He chuckled

"I don't know" I sighed "Why wasn't the party held at his place?"

"Because there wasn't much room" He laughed

I grinned and chuckled a bit "Ok, it's acceptable. Why'd you call me for?"

"'Cause I'm here with Liam, Niall and Zayn and we all want to meet your precious girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I stated "She's just a friend"

"Yeah, yeah" Liam said from behind "You don't fool us mister"

"It's the truth!" I laughed

"You ditched us the other day to hang out and do nothing with her"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Oh no, you're not" Zayn said in his funny voice.

"Bring her over!" Niall demanded

"I can't, she's out with her friend. I'm actually at her place, she just left"

"So that's where you were going you lying fuck" Louis said loudly, which made me pull the phone away.

"I didn't lie"

"But you didn't tell us where you were going" He wept

"I'm sorry again"

"So, do we have to make an appointment with your assistant or can we have lunch?" Liam said from behind.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes "Let me make it up to you all, I'll cook you something. My place in two hours ok?"

"See you, mate" They said in unison before hanging up.

I grabbed my keys, got up and walked to the door, turned around, closed it and locked it. Went down the stairs and bumped into a tall guy, laying in his door frame.

"Hello" He said in his deep voice.

"Hi" I greeted back and headed for the stairs

"Wait a second" He said and I froze.

"I'm Matt" He said and extended his arm. We shook hands as he watched me intently.

"Harry"

"I know, I know. The X factor guy" He said, I nodded.

"You come from Emma's apartment, right?" I nodded again.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He said and walked a little closer.

"Not really, just friends"

"Good, keep it that way, because I've been trying to get her to go out with me since she moved in and I don't want any pretty locks blocking my way." He narrowed his eyes. "And really, you don't want to mess up with me"

"What the fuck?" I said confused

"What part of that sentence didn't you understand?"

"Relax dude, I'm not doing anything"

"You better not. I'll be seeing you" He gave me a creepy smile and disappeared in his door.

"Okaay…." I said as I walked down the steps on to the front door.

_Ding, ding_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_**Emma: Jen ditched me, are you still up for lunch?**_

_**Reply: Sure, and I have a surprise. My place in two hours.x**_

___**Emma: See you there.**_

I went home and started preparing everything. After all, lunch for 6 is not easy, so I went for the easiest, some spaghetti _a la Carbonara_ with anchovies and crumbles of bread on top.

Getting home, the preparation of the pasta, the sauce, setting the table, going out and buying some beverages in the convenience store in the corner consumed an hour and forty minutes. I was pretty happy with my work and I sat down to drink a glass of water.

_Surely they'll arrive just now that I'm sitting down to rest_. I though. And surely, before I finished the sentence in my head the bell rang.

"Come in" I yelled

One by one walked trough the door. Louis first, Niall second, Zayn third and Liam last.

"Hello there sunshine" Louis said as he ran and jumped on top of me, wrapping his arms and legs all around as I got up.

"Hey guys" I said and stumbled trying to maintain my balance.

Liam grabbed Louis by his waist and managed to take him off me.

I nodded solemnly as Zayn patted my back.

"I brought dessert" Niall said from the kitchen counter. "It's my mom's chocolate pie"

"Thanks man" I said and the bell rang again.

"Ooh, we have another guest" Louis said rubbing his hands like a fly.

"It's a surprise" I smiled

"It's a girl" Liam whispered as he looked trough the peephole.

"It's Emma" Niall whispered back "Isn't she?" He tried to look trough the peephole.

I nodded and Louis let out a small scream.

"I know you're in there Harry, just open up, I'm starving." She said from the other side of the door

"Wasn't she out with her friend?" Niall asked

"She ditched her" I shrugged

"Finally" Louis yelled and moved Liam and Niall over. He burst open the door and greeted her with a smile.

She looked up confused as she saw all four guys all around the door.

"Hello?"

"Well hello darling" said Louis and grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Louis"

"Stop that, you're making her uncomfortable" Liam said "Hi, Liam" He shook her hand.

"Emma" She smiled

"Niall" "Zayn" They said simultaneously

"Nice to meet you" She said and looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Surprise" I grinned "You wanted to meet them; they wanted to meet you, so here you are"

She sighed and smiled. "Finally"

"I think I'm going to like this girl" Louis said and put his arm around her shoulder, shoved the door with his foot and leaded her into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything's ready, we can start" I said putting my hands in my pockets, standing next to her.

"Sure, whatever you want" She said smiling and looking up to me. She looked so cute it made me smile.

Jeez Harry, what are you thinking? I shook my head and headed towards the table.

"STOP" Louis yelled "Harry you sit here, Liam you here, Niall there next to Zayn and you Emma… You sit right here next to me across Harry"

She chuckled and sat in the in the head of the table. I passed the plate and everybody started serving themselves. Zayn politely poured Emma a glass of water and we started eating.

Why, Louis, why? Why did you have to place her across me? Why can't I stop looking at her? Why am I so confused right now?

"Ahem" I snapped out of my thoughts as Zayn cleared his throat. "Harry, your drool" He said laughing and pointing at his chin.

"What?" I said and touch my face "I have nothing"

"You know what he me-eans" Liam sung under his breath and looked at Emma, then looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

Luckily, she was having a very deep and interesting conversation with Louis at the moment and didn't hear a thing.

"Man, you could at least hide it a bit" Liam whispered.

"Hide what?"

"That you like her" Niall said

"I don't!" In that moment Emma turned around and looked at me. I smiled back and she went back to her conversation with Louis.

"See, right there" Zayn commented "She totally likes you too"

"She does?" I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"Well it looks like it"

I twirled my fork around the spaghetti and put it in my mouth, thinking what they just had said. Maybe I did like her, and maybe she did like me back, but who knows.

"So how's Eleanor?" I asked Louis loudly.

He turned around "She's doing great, on vacation with her pops in France" He smiled and took a sip of water.

"This is really delicious Harry" Emma said and smiled warmly as she put another bunch of spaghettis in her mouth.

"Mum's recipe" I shrugged.

"Have you talked to Anne lately?" Niall asked

"Yeah, she's coming in two days to spend Christmas with me" I smiled and put my fork on my plate.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas by the way?" I asked

"I'm staying here, Mom and Dad are coming to London" Zayn said and drank his Coke.

"Going to Nana's" Liam said

"Flying back to Ireland" Niall answered

"I'm going to fly home and surprise my mom" Louis smiled "She was sure she wouldn't see me these holidays."

"And you Emma?" Niall asked

"Oh, I'm staying here" She smiled sadly

"Your parents are coming?" Zayn asked

She shook her head and drank a little of her water. "Uhh… my parents… my parents died last summer"

Silence filled the room. We sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry" Zayn said and lowered his head.

"Oh, it's alright, you didn't know" She smiled

"How come you didn't tell me?" I word-vomited, it felt wrong to say that but I couldn't help it.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know"

"You don't trust me?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me like everybody else does. I got the hang of it and coped, just seemed unnecessary to bring up when we were having such a good time" She said quickly, in a little angry tone.

"Well, good thing you brought it up now, right? While we're all gathered" I said placing my hands on top of the table and leaning a little forward.

She sat there in silence, looking at me with an expression I couldn't figure out.

"I'm sorry" I said and closed my eyes. I just screwed everything.

"So, dessert" Niall grinned and changed the subject.

"I'll get it" Emma got up and disappeared behind the door.

"Good one, mate" Liam hit my head, followed my Niall and Zayn's. Then Louis' look of disapproval pierced trough me.

She came back with the pie on her hand and a knife in the other, put it down and started cutting.

"Here you have" She said as she placed the last piece in Louis' plate. She got up and put everything back in the kitchen, grabbed her purse and stood next to me.

"I think I ought to be going now, I…I have to do some errands" She said quietly.

"What? But we just started to eat dessert" Liam protested

"I'm sorry" She smiled "Maybe another day"

I grabbed her by the arm before she could walk away

"Is dinner still going?" I said

"I don't know" She shrugged "It was nice meeting you all" She smiled, waved and disappeared trough the door.

"That was fantastic Harry" Louis said

"I know, I screwed up, leave me alone"

"Why would you say that?" Niall looked at me outraged

"I don't know" I said and played with a little crumble of pie in the plate "I was angry she didn't tell me anything, that's all"

"You would've found out eventually" Zayn said with a piece of pie in his mouth "When she was ready to tell you"

"Yeah, I know"

"You look like a married couple, I swear" Louis joked

40 minutes later everybody was gone, the dishes were done and there was still no sign of Emma.

_**Reply: I'm sorry for earlier, can we talk? x**_

This was the 5th unanswered message I'd sent, and I was getting pretty impatient.

I had called 3 times and it went to voicemail, so I decided I'd go to her apartment and talk to her in person. I threw my coat on, went down the stairs and started walking trough the path I've walked this last month a million times.

A turn to the left, go around the block, to the right, keep straight for two apples and you're there. I rang the intercom and a beautiful voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Em, it's me, can I come up?"

Long pause "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering. Please let me in"

There was a whole minute of silence before a buzz let me know the door was open and I could come inside. I ran up the stairs and found her door open.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hey" she said coldly

"I'm sorry Em; I shouldn't have said that that way, I shouldn't even had said that at all. I was a little bummed for you not telling me, but it's entirely my fault, you don't have to tell me everything…"

"It's ok" she interrupted. "I kind of over reacted"

"No, you didn't" I sat down beside her "I was a jerk…Can you forgive me" I bit my lower lip

She looked to one side, shrugged and smiled. "Sure"

"Thanks, it was eating me alive" I sighed

She didn't answer; she just looked to the wall in silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" She smiled "Bit sleepy, that's all"

"Then go to bed and take a nap"

"Yeah, I'll do that" She shrugged and got up "Bye" She walked to her bedroom and shoved the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is the shortest chapter I've written because I wanted to talk to you guys first.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I know now why I didn't finish any other fanfic and ended up deleting them...I had no motivation. No one that liked it besides me, and I'm not really sure I actually liked them. So thank you, keep the comments coming please :D **_

_**So, what I was going to ask you. Do you like how it's going with Harry's POV? Or do you like it better with Emma's? I have a lot of material with both in what's going to happen next and I want to know what you guys think, because I was planning to start on Emma's again but thought a lot about Harry's and came up with good stuff, so now I have a bunch of material for both.**_

_**So, let me know what you think and leave it in the reviews. :)**_

_**Xx.**_

* * *

><p>She stayed in there for hours, doing god knows what, but I don't think she was sleeping. Every now and then I heard her footsteps going back and forth, reaching up to the door but I guess she regretted whatever decision she made because she always ended up walking back to her bed, and laying down making the mattress screech.<p>

Even though she had forgiven me something didn't feel right. I knocked on the door lightly but heard nothing. I opened it a bit and peeked inside.

"Em" I whispered "I know you're up"

"Come in" She said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know, can't sleep" She said quietly and sat up.

"Is something bothering you?"

She nodded

I felt a knot in my throat, was she wondering the same things I am?

"W-why?"

"I know it seems stupid… but I don't know what I'm going to do on Christmas."

_Shit_

"I mean, since Niall asked what I was going to do it has been going around my head." She shrugged

"You can come with us" I put my arm around her shoulder "I mean my family, my mom won't mind, she would actually be happy to have more people around"

She smiled at me "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her later"

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

I'm pausing this narration because I actually don't know what's happening with me. She's my friend for god's sake. Why when she told me she had something bothering her I was longing and dying for it to be about me? Waiting for her to be as confused as I am about her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't I wait to see her? Why have I become so dependant of her? She doesn't answer and I run to her apartment to find out what happened.

Harold Edward Styles, calm down, get your thoughts straight and breathe.

Ok, let's get back and thanks for listening to my thoughts.

My phone buzzed and I let go

"Hello?" I answered

"Get the fuck over here right now Harry" Louis yelled loudly and hung up.

"What the…?"

"What happened?" She asked

"I don't know, Louis asked me to go over there"

"You should go" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

Electricity ran up and down my body and I could feel my cheeks burning and lighting up like a Christmas tree. Unconsciously I smiled widely.

I got up and left the apartment, sat on the stairs and covered my face.

"Shit Harry, you're a mess" I said to myself


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV:**

I saw him leave my apartment and went into the kitchen. It was already getting dark and I supposed Harry wouldn't come with dinner from that "awesome take-out place" he knows about.

I grabbed a bowl and poured milk and some cereal, looked for a spoon and sat down on the counter.

My mood had raised a lot since Harry told me I could spend Christmas with him, because a second Christmas in a row alone is not good, believe me.

Last summer my parent's had gone to London to do some errands. It's like a three hour trip from Holmes Chapel to London, but they did it anyway. Somewhere, in the middle of the road of getting back, a drunken man lost control and started spinning out of control. Unfortunately my parents were the ones beside him when this all happened, so the man hit them hard and made them lose control too, getting them out of the road and crashing violently.

I knew something happened because my aunt, who never, EVER, visited us, came crashing down the door and stayed with me for a few nights. She told me my parents weren't in a good state and that she didn't know what was going to happen next. Three hours later we received a call. My aunt, shocked, fell on the floor and started crying. So yeah, that's how I knew my parents were gone.

My uncle's a very serious business man and my aunt was a chef, and they both lived in Ireland. My dream was to study in London and they wanted me to go with them. I protested, they denied, blah, blah, blah, I grabbed my heritage, packed my things and before I walked out the door my aunt grabbed my arm and told me she'd help me pay for everything, but to not tell my uncle anything. That's why I'm living in a great apartment and studying in London right now.

Now, my aunt just gave birth to my little cousin and can't move from where they are, neither I can visit. He was premature and well, they are in a very critic situation, so I was planning to stay here. If I hadn't bumped into Harry a few weeks ago, I'd be dying right now, literally.

I heard a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's Matt, can I come in?"

"Sure, it's open" I smiled as he entered the room.

"Hi Em" he smiled back

"What's up?" I said crossing my legs.

"Not much, how about you?" He said and leaned on the counter in front of me.

"Same" I said and played with the spoon in my hand.

"Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to go with me on a road trip for Christmas, since you're in…the situation you're in, I wouldn't be comfortable leaving you alone here" He smiled warmly

"You're so sweet" I grabbed his arm and smiled "But Harry already offered me to spend Christmas with him and well, I said yes"

His smile faded "Oh, the curly guy?" He said and backed out a little. I nodded.

"You two have something going on?" He frowned

"No, we're just friends" I smiled

"Well, I believe you, but can't say the same for him" He looked to one side.

I raised and eye brow and he looked back at me.

"I mean" He shrugged "He obviously has a thing for you"

I chuckled "You're kidding right?" He stood there silently "What are you talking about, Matt?"

"He's always around. ALWAYS. And you can't tell me it's because you're friends. We are friends and I don't come crashing trough your door every two seconds."

I rolled my eyes "We know each other from a long time ago, and well, we don't know much people around. And you know he's famous, and he can't find new people who aren't interested in his fame." I raised my eyebrows and shrugged

"I don't mean that" He leaned in the door frame "I mean that he cannot not see you every day, or every other day, or hear your voice or whatever. A while ago, when he left? He got out your apartment and sat down in the stairs, covering his face mumbling "Harry, you're a mess" "Stop thinking about her, she's your friend" and looking constantly to your door."

"Whoa, what?" I said confused

"I swear…I started hearing noises from outside and looked trough the peephole." He widened his eyes "And you know our doors are pretty thin, so I could hear him say that"

I looked down. This had caught me off guard.

"Surely you didn't hear that, maybe you're confused" I rolled my eyes and smiled ironically

"I'm not" he leaned closer "I talked to him the other day"

"You what?"

"Yeah, I asked him what was going between you too. He told me you were just friends, but seemed a little confused. His expressions, the way he talked. I really pay attention to those kinds of things, and believe me when I tell you; he has a thing for you"

His phone buzzed and he picked it up "Yes? Sure, I'll be right over." He hung up

"Well Em, if you don't want to believe it it's ok, but trust me, he does" Matt said and kissed my head "Talk to you later"

"Bye" I waved and sat there, confused as hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Since it was already dark I decided to let this topic for tomorrow, and talk to him when I was less confused. I walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I've never seen Harry that way, but now that I thought of that, he was really caring, and fun to be around, and he was actually gorgeous, and I loved him with all my heart and he was always there for me, and he texted me every morning to say hello and every night to wish me good night, and, and….Oh gosh, what am I thinking?

Maybe it's just lies, Matt has asked me out a lot of times and I've refused. Maybe he's just jealous of my friendship with Harry and he wants to confuse me and ruin it. Yeah, that's it. But Matt has never lied to me… Oh shit, why is this happening?

_Buzz, buzz_

My phone's screen lit up and showed Harry's picture smiling next to "Styles" and his number

_Good timing_ I thought rolling my eyes and picked up

"Hey" He said, and I could tell he was smiling

"Hi Harry, what happened?" I asked and twirled around the corner of my blanket

"Nothing, can't I just call you?" He scoffed

"I guess" I side-smiled "What happened with Louis?"

"He wanted me to check out his new car" He chuckled "What's new with you?"

"Oh, not much" I shrugged and looked out the window

"Did you get some sleep?" He asked sweetly

"Not really…" I smiled

"Emma…." He complained

"It's just Matt came over after you left to ask me to spend Christmas with him"

"Oh" He sounded offended somehow "And what did you say?"

"I said no, silly. I told him you offered first. Besides, I'd have more fun with you" I could hear him grinning from the other side of the line

"I don't think I can say the same thing about you though…" He trailed off

"I hate you" I laughed

"I'm just kidding" He said loudly "We're going to have the best Christmas ever"

"I know we will" I bit my lower lip

"So, that's all he said?" Harry said

"Humm, actually, no. He told me he heard you talking to yourself today, by the stairs…"

The line went silent for what seemed like forever.

"Did…." He cleared his throat "Did he tell you what I said?"

"I think we shouldn't do this by the phone…."

He interrupted "Did he tell you?" He said serious

"Yeah…. But it's ok, I didn't believe him"

"Can I come over?" He asked as if he wasn't listening.

"Sure" I said and he hung up.

Oh shit, it's true.

I sat there quietly and stared at the wall for God knows how long.

Out of a sudden I heard keys dangling, the door closing and steps. I turned around to see my curly haired friend standing in my door frame, his curls perfectly messed up and his beautiful green eyes piercing mine.

He walked up to me and sat down, looking intently into my eyes.

"What did Matt say?" He said with no expression in his face whatsoever.

"He said you liked me" I looked down "He said you were mumbling that you shouldn't be thinking this, that you were a mess and looking back to my door repeatedly."

"Shit" he said under his breath

"Should I believe him?" I looked at him as he got up and paced back and forth, rubbing his neck. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it, biting his lips. He snickered and looked back at me, narrowing his eyes.

I bit the corner of my mouth as we stood there, watching each other in silence.

"I don't know" he finally said

"What do you mean?"  
>"I'm confused" he side smiled and shrugged childishly.<p>

"About….?"

"You" He looked down "It's just…. Shit I can't do this" He laughed "Lately…." He trailed off

I pat the empty space next to me and he sat down. "Lately I've been thinking a lot about you, and I've been too impatient to see you" He played with his fingers "My day wouldn't be complete if I didn't listen to your voice, you know?" He looked up and quickly looked to one side. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know why you've been constantly on my mind…I wasn't going to tell you, but this dickhead" He pointed at the floor, referring to Matt "He hates me, I tell ya. He threatened me because he thought we had a thing" He smirked "That's why he told you, because this" he signaled me and him, then me, then him again "he wants it to be awkward, and you know what? He's done it, he's ruined our friendship forever" He flipped his hands dramatically "so, I'm just gonna go ahead and do it, before I change my mind. Shut up Harry, shut up" He said and leaned forward and closed his eyes. His peachy soft lips came crashing down on mine. I closed my eyes and felt his hand move along my cheek, back to my neck and his other placed up my thigh.

He backed out and bit his lip with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm confused too" I said frowning, as I bobbed my head.

"Do you want to be confused together?" He smirked

I nodded and he kissed me again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello, this is the shortest chapter I've written and I want to let you know I have plenty of time to write until Monday, where I'll probable won't write a single thing until Wednesday. (I said PROBABLY)**_

_**You've been pretty much lost, readers ): Where are you? I've given you a lot of material and you ditch me like this. *crying***_

_**Just kidding :D but I do miss your reviews**_

_**Except for you Lisa, thanks for commenting, it really keeps me motivated **_

___**Well, here you have. Xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

"Hey Lou" I picked up my phone as I went down the stairs.

"Hello Pumpkin" He said seductively "'Sup" I heard Niall say, his voice a little muffled

"Eating our feelings again, aren't we Niall?" I joked

"You're damn right about that" He answered

"So, what's going on, why are you in a merry mood today Mr. Styles?"

"Not much, just found out my feelings for Emma are mutual" I grinned as widely as I could.

A loud, high pitched scream came from the other side of the phone "Are you serious?" Louis said, not containing his excitement.

"Yessssssss" I said mimicking his tone

"What's going on?" I hear Niall's muffled voice from behind

"Emma likes Harry back" I heard a slap "I told you!" then I heard a soft thump on the floor

"Hey, that was uncalled for" Niall protested "Now I'll have to make another sandwich"

"Oh, Liam's calling on skype, I'll put you on speaker" Louis said covering the sound of the tone of a call in wait "WORK IT NIALL" he yelled , to which I supposed they were dancing to it as usual.

"Hey Lou, hey Niall" Liam said

"We're here talking on the phone with Mr. Styles"

"Oh sorry, should I call later?" He said

"No Liam, I have something to tell you guys" I said as I walked down the street

"Zayn in da haus" Zayn yelled in his funny voice "Hey Lou, Hey Niall, who are you talking to?"

"Hey Zayn" Liam yelled

"Hello Zayn" I said and rolled my eyes "Guys, this is important"

"What's going on mate?" I could hear Zayn's voice much closer

"Go on Hazza" Liam encouraged

"What's happening?" Niall entered the room

"Would you shut up? HARRY IS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT EMMA LIKES HIM BACK, JEEZ" Lou yelled

I covered my face "Oops" he muttered

"Really Harry?" I heard Zayn and Liam say in unison

"Yeah" I giggled

A round of applause and several cheers filled my cell phone, making me smile.

"Finally dude, I knew something would happen between you two"

"Well, we're not anything yet, we just talked" I shrugged

"Did you kiss her?" I heard the Irish boy say.

I chuckled a bit and even though they couldn't see me, I was blushing.

"You did kiss her, you naughty, naughty boy"

"You could say that" I grinned "I'll catch up with you later guys, I have to do something"

"See you later" they all said and I hung up


	13. Chapter 13

I walked down the streets as I swung my key chain in my fingers. Everything had gone perfectly last night. After I kissed her the second time we stayed up talking about everything, pure nonsense, and around 12 she fell asleep on my arms. Knowing my mom would arrive the next morning, I managed to get off her bed, kiss her gently on the forehead and leave a note without waking her up. After I talked to the boys I went to grab some breakfast in Starbucks, and every single second I was thinking about Emma. I felt refreshed, happy; excited for everything that was going on. I drove down to the train station and sat in a bench inside.

"Train 342 from Holmes Chapel, arriving" a female voice said trough the speakers. I got up, placed my hands on my coat's pockets and walked a little closer. As I hovered and snaked around the people (and managed to not get recognized somehow) I saw my mom and my step dad getting off the train, placing their luggage on the platform and search trough the people.

I waved from distance and my mother smiled, coming closer.

"Hi mum" I said as I took off my sunglasses and hugged her.

"Hello darling" She smiled

"Hey Harry" James, my mother's husband pat me on the back and I bobbed my head as if to say hello.

"So, where's this girl you were talking about?" She looked around

"Oh, she's sleeping" I smirked "She…She stayed up late last night"

"Ooh" my mom widened her eyes "I get it" She winked and grinned

"No mom, it's not what you're thinking" I snapped "We just talked"

"So you did go to her house last night" She smiled "Can't wait to meet her"

My mom strutted alongside her husband as I carried her luggage. We got quickly to the car and I sat on the driver's seat. My mom sat next to me and James behind.

"So, is she pretty?" She asked as I started the engine

"Like you wouldn't believe" I smiled and put my glasses back on.

When I called my mom to ask her if Emma could spend Christmas with us she asked what was going on, and well, I spilled everything, I mean, all my feelings about her, how I was confused and everything. My mom was the kind of woman you could trust, and she really did understand me.

"And have you asked her out yet?"

I shook my head "I kind of just found out she liked me back" I shrugged

"Advice from man to man Harry, if you know she likes you, don't wait too long, she might get bored of waiting around and run away" James put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded and smiled at him from the rearview mirror.

"I'll do it, I'll ask her, but not now" I said and turned up the radio.

All Time Low was blasting trough the speakers and let us stay quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to my flat I placed their suitcases in the visitor's room and made my way to the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" I mumbled with a cookie on my mouth

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honey" My mom complained "And a glass of water would be great" She said and sat down on a stool next to the counter.

"This is really nice" James said from the living room "And it's tidy clean"

"Harold's always been the everything-has-to-be-perfect kind of guy" My mom said proudly as I served her a glass of chilly water. "Thanks" She said and took a sip.

I pointed at James and pointed at the jar I was holding. He politely refused and sat down next to my mother.

"So, when are we going to meet her?" My mom said as James sat closer "Emma, I mean"

"Oh, I don't know, let me check if she's awake" I said after I swallowed and took my phone out

_**To Emma: Good morning love, are you up? Xx**_

I placed it on the counter and turned around to pour some water.

"So?" James asked

"She takes long to reply, and besides, she could still be sleeping" I looked at my watch. Brightly, the numbers 10 and 15 glistened.

Buzz

I smiled and grabbed my phone

_**Emma: Good morning, just getting up x**_

Instead of texting her back I decided to call her. The phone rung twice and she picked up

"Hello" I muttered

"Hi Harry" she answered, with a slight tone of exhaustion in her voice

"Sleep well?" I asked and turned around, facing the cabinets and resting myself on the sink

"Never slept better" She said excited

"Do you want me to bring breakfast over?"

"It's ok, I have a yogurt and a peach in the kitchen, I think I can manage to survive on that" She joked and I chuckled "I read your note, how did your mom get here? Is she tired?"

"Not even a bit" I looked at her over my shoulder "She's excited to meet you"

"Oh" She said awkwardly

"I was thinking about making something for lunch later, maybe you wanted to join us" I played with a loose string from my sweater

"That'd be wonderful" She said and sighed "I'd better eat, I'm starving"

"Bon appétit, see you later" I smiled

"Bye" she whispered and hung up the phone. I turned around again to face my mom and James, who were both excitedly staring at me

I raised my eyebrows and my mom clapped "Oh Harry, she makes you so happy" She said "When she answered, your face lit up like a Christmas tree"

"Stop it" I looked down and grinned

"My little Harry is in love" She smiled at James

"I'm not in love mom" I ran my hand trough my hair "Not yet"


	14. Chapter 14

I loved holidays. I loved Christmas. The whole environment of joy, the presents, the family visiting, and mainly because we got a break from being superstars, that's what I loved the most.

Please, don't get me wrong, I love my job, but sometimes I like to go back to being the old Harry I used to be in Holmes Chapel.

Liam was already away, Louis was leaving this afternoon, Niall was leaving tomorrow and Zayn's mom and sisters were arriving at night.

My mom had gone out with James while I prepared the meatloaf, and before I finished she arrived with a big pine tree and decorations.

"I thought it was pretty sad that you have no ornaments or anything Christmas-y in the apartment" She sighed and put a box down "And we had no place to put the presents. Now we have" She stumped her feet and pointed at the naked tree in the corner of the living room "Ta-da"

Oh darn it, presents, I completely forgot "Thanks mum, that's nice" I kissed her on the cheek and continued to peel the potatoes.

"Need any help?" She said and sat down

"Not really" I didn't like people going around in the kitchen when I cooked. My grandma always used to say when I asked her if she needed help cooking, that the best way to help is not helping at all. Her actual words were "The best way to help is not sticking up your curious ass in my kitchen" but the way I say it makes it sound prettier. Anyways, she was right. There was nothing more annoying for me (besides a dirty messy house and Louis' screaming frenzy that he does every month) than someone sticking up their fingers and ruining my food. I like things done my way, and that's never going to change.

I finished peeling the potatoes and chopped them, placed them along the casserole with carrots, onions and beets, all aside of the meatloaf and put it carefully in the oven.

I put the towel next to the sink and took a sip of water from the glass I had left there before starting.

There was a knock on the door and I shot up straight. My mom looked at me suspiciously and yelled "Come in"

I took my apron off quickly and threw it out of sight.

My heart melted when I saw Emma coming inside. Her long dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs put perfectly to one side, showing her beautiful pale face, with rosy cheeks. She took her coat off and revealed a strapless pink blouse with a bow in front (oh boy, how I love girls who wear pink).

She looked at me and I couldn't help smiling.

"Hi" she waved awkwardly. She looked so cute when she was nervous.

"Hello" My mom said and hugged her. "I'm Anne, Harry's mom"

"Nice to meet you" Emma grinned. She then looked to James.

"I'm James, her husband, his step dad" He said as he pointed to my mom and me simultaneously. They hugged and she backed off a little.

I walked and stood next to her, snaking my arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"We've heard a lot about you" My mom said raising her eyebrows "But it's all good, don't worry"

Emma did a fake chuckle and looked back at me.

"Nervous?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, which made me smile.

"So" I clapped "We should sit down, sit, sit" I pointed to the table.

I grabbed the casserole of meatloaf and my mom whispered behind me

"She's really cute" and winked, then left the kitchen.

We sat, we ate, and we talked. My mom and Emma were getting along perfectly, and I had a very deep conversation with James about soccer.

After dessert my mom suggested we started decorating the tree. At first I wasn't up for it, but Emma turned on the speakers and connected her Ipod, setting the mood.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end, and around 7 o' clock, Emma announced she had to leave.

"I'm so sorry" She looked down "I'm having such a great time, but I have to go, a friend is expecting me"

I raised my eyebrows and getting my hint she said "Matt said he'd bring me some dinner"

"Matt?" my mom asked suspicious

"Oh, my neighbor from downstairs" She smiled "He was my first friend when I got here"

Color drained from my face and I looked down. I think I was a bit jelous, I mean, this guy already had told me that he was in love with her and that he would do anything to get her, didn't he? Well, if he didn't, he implied it. And I was so close to being with her and he could just rip her away from me.

I placed my hands on my pockets and leaned on the door frame.

She hugged James and my mom goodbye, then hovered alongside me.

"Talk to you later" She kissed me sweetly on the cheek

"Yeah" I mumbled and wrinkled my nose

"Are you ok?" she whispered

I nodded and smiled "I'm just being silly, have fun" I kissed her forehead.

She smiled warmly and left the apartment


	15. Chapter 15

**Matt's POV:**

Basically my life was ruined when Mr. Pretty Locks appeared. I had Emma around my little finger, she was almost mine until one day she came back with a number written on her arm and with a wide smile on her face.

Every time I saw him I wanted to punch him right in the face. For one year, I had been planning how to get Emma, and when I was closer than ever to finally fulfill my dream, he came and destroyed it. I hated him with the passion of my heart.

Since that breakfast she wasn't the same, she didn't talk to me as much and instead of hanging out with me, she started hanging out with him, so I had a plan today, which was going to destroy him too.

My bell rang and I took off my shirt, put my head over the sink and pat my chest with my wet hands.

"Come in" I smiled widely

She opened the door and stared at my exposed stomach. Not to brag, but I was really fit.

"Oh" She mumbled "I'm…sorry" she looked away

"It's ok" I smirked and grabbed her wrists pulling her towards me "I just got out of the shower"

She smiled awkwardly and looked back at me

"I need to go to the bathroom" She said and made her way to the hall.

I quickly grabbed her phone and texted

_**To Styles: Hey, can you come over? Xx**_

He replied instantly

_**Styles: Sure, what happened?**_

_**Reply: I miss you**_

_**Styles: Miss you too, weren't you at Matt's?**_

_**Reply: Yeah, but you're more important xx**_

_**Styles: Coming right over**_

He was making this too easy.

I deleted it all and put the phone back.

"Em, do you think you could lend me some sugar? I ran out of it"

"Sure" she shrugged "Come on"

We went upstairs to her apartment and I left the door a little open. I knew it would not be long until Pretty Locks would arrive, so I had to do this quick.

We went behind the glass wall that led to the common area. This was a loft, and well, everything was connected. We got to the kitchen and he looked for a plastic bowl, the sugar and started pouring.

"More?" she asked

I looked impatiently to the door "Yeah" I placed my hands on both side of her waist.

"More?" she twitched a little when she noticed this

"Yep" I said and breathed on her neck. I started planting butterfly kisses all over her naked shoulder all the way up to her cheek

"What are you…?" She managed to say before I flipped her over so she was facing me. I hear a familiar merry whistle coming from the hall. _Pretty Locks_ I thought

I leaned over while grabbing her waist

"Emma, I'm here" he sung and opened the door. _Jackpot_

I crashed my lips down to hers and pulled her closer (if it was possible)

I hear a loud thump on the floor and let go. Harry was standing there, speechless, and his keys had fallen to the ground. He swallowed, picked them up and closed his eyes.

"Harry" she let go "This isn't…He made me….It was his fault" Emma tried to hold his arm but he shook her off and backed out.

Within seconds he was out of the apartment and she went after him.

I smiled to myself in victory when Emma came back inside, her eyes filled with tears and her face red as a tomato.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled "Why would you do that to me?" She came closer and punched me "Get out, now, this is your fault" a tear came strolling down her cheek. "Get out!" she screamed "GET OUT" She collapsed in the floor.

**Emma's POV:**

Harry stared at me, and I looked as color drained off his face. I was still pulled towards Matt "Harry" I managed to let go of his grip and approached my curly haired friend "This isn't…He made me….It was his fault" I felt a lump on my stomach and a knot on my throat. I held his arm but he shook it off violently.

He turned around and left out the door. I ran and followed him yelling for his name. When we reached the lower floor he turned around "What do you want?

"I…It's not my fault" I stammered

"I poured my heart to you last night; I introduced you to my family, I…." He trailed off "and you leave to go hook up with some loser? Why did you build my hopes up with you if you were going to do this?" I could hear his voice break.

He took a deep breath and continued "Why did you even text me to come over for? To watch how he stuck his tongue inside your mouth?"

"What text?"

He scoffed mockingly "Forget it, ok? Just forget it" He said and turned around to leave.

**Harry's POV:**

I was hurt; there was no denying, but something inside me told me this wasn't at all what I was thinking. Something was missing here, but I decided to ignore that feeling. How could she do this to me? Maybe she hadn't been the one to make the move, but she did continue it, didn't she? She could've backed out before he could stick up his tongue inside her mouth. The thought of it was disgusting and wanted to make me vomit.

I couldn't go back home, mum would start asking questions, and I wasn't in the mood for talking.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Emma: Harry please, can we talk?**_

I ignored it and kept walking. The cold breeze slapped me in the face as I faced up. The moon was awfully bright, and the first few starts were appearing in the night sky. If only I could have Emma right now. I shook my head as I felt my throat burn.

_Don't do this Harry_; I told myself_, don't give in_

But something inside me wanted to listen to whatever she had to say.

There was a battle inside my brain, I decided to sit down on the sidewalk and looked to the texts she had sent me earlier.

_**Emma: Hey, can you come over? Xx**_

_**Reply: Sure, what happened?**_

_**Emma: I miss you**_

_**Reply: Miss you too, weren't you at Matt's?**_

_**Emma: Yeah, but you're more important xx**_

_**Reply: Coming right over**_

When she texted me that I was so thrilled and excited I didn't pay attention, but now that I read it, it didn't look like Emma at all. Millions of thoughts went through my head that moment.

_**Reply: Ok**_

_**Emma: Where are you?**_

_**Reply: Stanley Park **_I replied as coldly as I managed

_**Emma: See you in 10**_

I sighed and dropped my phone beside me. I would listen to her, but I never said I was going to let this go so easily.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well, re-reading my last chapter I actually started disliking it. It's kind of child-ish… But oh well, it's already posted, sorry about that one.**_

_**So tomorrow's going to be my last day of posting 'cause I have finals and I have to study. So, here's Chapter 16 :D**_

* * *

><p>I heard a couple of footsteps next to me but I didn't care to look, I just stared blankly to a little piece of newspaper that had been floating around for the past 15 minutes.<p>

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone kneeling beside me.

"Hello" her soft voice was merely a whisper

I didn't answer, the knot that had untangled earlier appeared again on my throat. I kept looking at the colorful paper dancing in the wind.

"Can we talk? Or you're just gonna sit there and watch the wind?"

"I have nothing to say to you" I sighed

She readjusted herself and sat down. "Could you at least look at me?" she whined

I didn't move a muscle.

"It wasn't my fault Harry. I was just going to eat dinner with him and all of a sudden he's shirtless, and I went to the bathroom and came back, he asked me to lend him some sugar, and we went upstairs, and you arrived unexpectedly, and he just crashed onto me, I couldn't respond, I was too sh…." She blurted out really fast, and I interrupted

"Unexpectedly?"

"Well yeah, you just came in. I thought we weren't going to see each other until tomorrow"

I shifted and looked at her, connecting my eyebrows. "You texted me"

She looked confused "You told me to come over because you missed me"

"I didn't Harry" she looked worried. I pulled my hand off my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, searched and showed her the conversation. She looked intently into the screen and then pulled out hers. She checked trough the messages and seemed confused.

"See, nothing" she turned it and showed the screen. "Last message with you was this morning"

"Mmm" I breathed and looked back at the paper in front of me.

"Now, can you believe it wasn't my fault? I didn't write those" She pointed at my pocket "It was Matt"

"It still didn't stop you from sticking your tongue up his dirty mouth" I muttered under my breath

"He was the one who did…."

"But you didn't stop him, did you?" I yelled interrupting her "Jesus Christ, I thought you liked me too"

"I do" She looked down "I don't know what came up to me, I just, it was reflex…No, it was wrong, I know, I'm sorry Harry, I really am, I didn't mean for that to happen" She sighed "We haven't even started and we're already fighting" she started playing with the sole of her shoe.

"Don't play with that, it's dirty" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

I put my arm around and she placed her head in my shoulder. "I'm sorry, seriously"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything, I just sat there and stared at nothing.

"Can you forgive me?" She side-smiled

"We'll see" I patted her thigh and got up. "It's getting late, you should get back home"

She nodded and walked alongside me, silently.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'M SO SORRY, I swear I was going to write a lot of chapters today and leave you some to read the whole week, but I was at my grandma's and I forgot my laptop._**

**_Good news: I'm here and I'm going to make my fingers bleed and my eyes turn square for how much I'm going to write_**

**_Bad news: The period of not writing is going to be extended until Friday. I know, I hate it._**

**_The problem is that they cancelled classes Wednesday, Thursday and Friday in some states in my country due to heavy rain and many problems caused after, and the Ministry of Education re-programmed the schedule 'til the 20th, luckily only the ones who fail have to come the 19th and 20th, I only have to go until the 16th, which is Friday. I think tomorrow I could write, I have an easy test on Thursday, but the rest is pretty much booked for now, but I could surprise you with some chapters now and then so keep an eye on the story :) _**

**_Here's chapter 17, wohoo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

We got to the front of my apartment and I leaned in for a hug. He placed his arms coldly over my back and let goo too quickly.

"I thought you understood" I sighed

"I do" He said placing his hands back in his pockets and looking to the floor "It's not easy watching the girl you like kissing someone else" he smiled weakly and started kicking the floor lightly.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned around.

"I can't see you tomorrow" He said

"Why not?" I stopped at the steps and frowned

"Oh, no" He shook his head "It has nothing to do with this. My mom wants to drive up to my sister's and we're staying there until the morning after"

I nodded "Then see you in two days"

He smiled and I closed the door.

I walked up the stairs and bumped into Matt.

"H-hey" He mumbled

I ignored him and kept walking upstairs, shut the door quickly and sat on the couch.

What a complicated day.

I fell asleep on the couch, and next morning I woke up really early. I was surprised, because usually a text wakes me up really early. I checked my phone and read Empty Message Box. I started typing and read "Message sent"

I frowned and put it back down, pulled the blankets and turned the TV on.

**Harry's POV:**

Next morning we woke up really early and packed our things. My sister Gemma lived and hour away from London with her boyfriend and we didn't see her much, so my mom called her and arranged things.

At first I didn't agree, but I guess that would make things be forgotten and forgiven, so I gave in anyway.

I hopped in the back seat and pulled my Ipod out of the pocket. James sat in the driver's seat and my mom in the passenger's.

I must admit I fell asleep most of the trip, and 20 minutes before we arrived my phone started chiming. I stretched myself and opened my eyes, grabbed it and hit read.

_**Emma: Have a nice trip xx**_

I ignored it and sat up.

"Look who's up" James smiled

"The sleeping beauty" My mom joked "We're just 15 minutes away darling"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"So, what happened yesterday? You came in really late and you looked upset" She changed the subject.

"Nothing" I whispered and looked out the window

"Is something wrong champ?" James said

I shook my head and felt my mother's hand on my arm

"You can trust me" She looked into my eyes and smiled

I grunted "I …" I sighed "I bumped into Emma kissing another guy" She frowned "Actually him kissing her, but I mean, she didn't stop it"

"Oh darling…" She placed her hand in my face and rubbed her thumb in my cheek

"Did she say something?" James asked without taking his eyes of the road

I nodded "She apologized, if that's what you're asking, like a million times"

"And was it her fault?" He asked

I shook my head

"Then what's the matter?"

"I-I don't…I don't know" I looked down "It hurt"

"Well, but it wasn't her fault, she apologized and she's worried about you, assuming it was her who texted you, right?"

I nodded

"Then you have nothing to be upset for, just relax, she's a pretty girl and many people will try to take her away. You just have to be ready for it and face things as best as you can. Now answer her for god's sake, shake that proud off you" James grinned and looked at me trough the rearview mirror. "I know it's not a pretty image to see the girl you love with someone else, Harry. But you gotta let it where it belongs, in the past"

I grabbed my phone and started typing

_**Reply: Thank you love x**_

_**Emma: (:**_

_**Emma: Are you there yet?**_

_**Reply: 10 minutes**_

_**Emma: Have fun**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma's POV:**

I was shaking but I didn't know why. It wasn't cold, I was under a blanket and the heat was turned up, but every inch of my body was twitching.

I pulled my legs toward my chest and tried to calm myself when a buzz made me jump.

I picked up my phone and saw a new alarm. "New Message income"

I hit read and smiled widely.

_**Styles: Thank you love x**_

_**Reply: (:**_

_**Reply: Are you there yet?**_

_**Styles: 10 minutes**_

_**Reply: Have fun **_

I inhaled deep and let out a sigh. Maybe he's already ok, maybe the whole thing was thrown in the past. I got up and went inside the kitchen, grabbed a plate and a loaf of bread and butter. My house phone rung and I clicked the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emma?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Who's this?"

"It's Zayn, sorry to bother you" He chuckled "Harry gave me your number"

"Oh don't worry" I smiled "What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Just having breakfast" I said with my mouth full

"Bon appétit" You could tell he was smiling "So… I was calling you because Harry told me he was leaving for his sister's for two days"

"Uhum" I managed to say

"I guess we're the only ones stuck here" He laughed "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I know it's weird, we've only seen each other once, but I'm horribly bored taking care of my little sister while my mom's out shopping with my other sisters, and I guessed you were bored too and you wouldn't mind"

"That's actually a wonderful idea" I said excited

"And we should definitely get to know each other, I mean, since you and Harry are" he cleared his throat "you know, getting closer"

I choked and started coughing

"Woah, are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said when I calmed down "He… told you something?"

"Well, he just said feelings were mutual, we just assumed you'll be official soon. Is it a problem he told us?" He asked worried

"Nah" I shrugged "You guys are pretty close"

"Well, just don't mention to him that I told you" He laughed awkwardly

"Don't worry, I won't"

"So, you're coming over?" He changed the subject

"Sure, let me get ready. Could you send me the address to my cell?" I said and put the plate on the sink

"Ok, if I had it" He laughed

I dictated the number and he sent the text right away

"See you in a bit Zayn" I smiled

"Bye" He hung up

I pressed the button and turned the speaker off, headed to my closet and started searching trough it.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled "Come in"

Matt walked trough the hall and rested himself on the door frame

"What do you want know?" I said as I kept looking trough my clothes

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I hope I didn't cause much trouble with your boyfriend" He looked down

"First" I raised my index "He's not my boyfriend. Second" I raised my middle finger as I pulled a top and disapproved "You wanted to cause trouble, you did, don't come now and act like you regretted it" I threw a pair of jeans to my bed and kept looking trough the tops. "Third," I raised my thumb "I don't want to hear your stupid, lame excuses, just go fuck yourself" I grabbed my favorite shirt and turned around

"Did you not understand what I just said?" I said angrily raising my eyebrows.

"I am sorry Emma, what I did was stupid. Anyways, I came here to tell you that and that I'm leaving now for the road trip, so if you need to reach me I'll be carrying my cell phone"

I laughed sarcastically "You naïve little Matt, you think I'll be trying to reach you? Just leave already" I said and closed the door in his face.

I put the shirt and jeans on, looked at myself in the mirror and smiled confidently.

Put my flat boots on and grabbed my coat and scarf, put the keys and phone in my pocket and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Every fact that show's here may be or may not be true, like names of relatives and stuff. Sometimes I make it up, but about Zayn's sisters, I did Google it and well, what you see is what I found. Sorry if it's not true.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV:<strong>

Saffa was watching TV in the living room when I called Emma. For my opinion, this was going to be the most awkward situation I have or will ever be in. Harry texted all of us when he got to his sister's house, asking how we were doing. When I told him what I was up to, he sent me Emma's house phone and suggested we should hang out and get to know each other better, since we would be seeing her around a lot ***insert winking smiley face here*.** I was in a vulnerable moment right there, I was bored as hell and I couldn't tell him "No, it will be awkward", so I just called her and arranged it.

I put a shirt on and sat on the couch next to my sister.

"A friend's coming over"

"Is it Niall?" She turned around excitedly

I shook my head and laughed "No, it's Harry's girlfriend"

"Oh" she said disappointed and faced the TV screen again

"I see, I see, we have a little crush on Nialler here" I said and messed her hair

"Stop it" she said and laughed "I'm not crushing on him"

"Oh yes you are" I said in my Indian tone and tickled her

"Stop it!" she laughed hysterically

"Only if you admit it!" I yelled back and we fell onto the ground

"No!" she screamed "Never! Zayn… Stop… it!" She burst out laughing

The bell rung and I turned around

"Thank you sweet Jesus" she looked up to the ceiling and put her hands on a praying position

"This is not over" I pointed judgmentally at her

I got up and walked to the door.

"Hello" I smiled as I opened it and saw Emma standing there

"Hi" she smiled back "I had so much trouble finding this place, I thought you all lived in apartments"

"The difference is I have quite a huge family, and well, I wanted to have rooms for them when they came to visit" I grinned

"That's so sweet" she hugged me "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure" I said and stepped aside. I lead her trough the hallway to the living room.

"This is my sister, Saffa. Saffa, Emma" I said as I sat down on the couch and pointed at my sister.

"Yeah, right, hi" My sister said without taking her eyes off the screen

"Saffa" I complained and slapped her softly on the head

"Hey!" She protested and rubbed the back of her head

"I didn't hit you that hard" I laughed

"You did" She frowned

"I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-uh" She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever" I said and rolled my eyes

I turned around and saw Emma standing in the door frame, smiling to herself

"What?" I raised and eye brow

"Nothing" she said and sat in the recliner next to the couch

"So, you're Harry's girlfriend, right?" Saffa turned around and faced Emma "You're pretty"

I saw as Emma's face went from pale to bright red in seconds. She looked at me, then at my sister's and half smiled.

I laughed and she looked at me in shock "Sorry" I covered my face "Couldn't help it, your face" I shook my hands on the air "priceless. Should've recorded this"

Emma threw a pillow at me and laughed along.

"Thank you, I guess" She replied to my sister's comment, but she didn't pay attention.

"So, missing Harry?" I asked and looked at the TV. She was watching BeetleJuice. I loved that movie

She looked at me with her eyes widened "Can I tell you something and you promise you won't tell?"

I nodded "I completely forgot about him" She covered her mouth

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "Yeah, let's not bring that up to him, he'd be crushed"

She giggled and looked to the screen

"I….love…that….MOVIE" She yelled and clapped.

I bobbed my head and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees.

"It's our favorite movie, isn't it sis?"

"Yeah" Saffa said "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch it"

"I think Alec Baldwin looked so hot in that movie, what the heck happened to him?" Emma whispered as she sat next to me.

I snickered and nodded. I guess this wasn't going to be so awkward after all.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm sorry, my mom started yelling at me and I have to leave, here's Chap. 20, hope I can write tomorrow**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>I had to admit we had a lot of fun. After the movie ended we went into the kitchen and started playing beer-pong. She was a fun girl, easy-going and had a great sense of humor. I grabbed my IPhone and texted Harry<p>

To Harry: Quite a catch you got here

Harry: Thank you, thank you ;) But back off she's mine

I laughed and put it aside.

"Shit" Emma cried out when she failed to introduce the ball in one of the cups.

"Drink up, missy" I said as I mimicked someone drinking

"You just want to get me drunk" She narrowed her eyes and emptied the cup she had just grabbed

"You suggested we did something fun" I shrugged "I had a lot of cups and beer, what can I tell you?"

She laughed and pushed me playfully "Your turn"

I placed myself at the end of the table, threw the ball and watched it as it sunk inside the last cup. I fist-pumped the air in signal of victory and handed her another cup.

"I'm starting to think you are cheating" She gulped the drink and shook her head.

She leaned on the wall and looked at me "Can I ask you something?" she cleared her throat

"Sure, anything"

"Is it going to be hard? I mean, going out with Harry" I tilted my head to one side "I know he hasn't actually asked me out yet, but I just want to know before I get into something I might regret"

I sighed and put my hands on my pockets

"You shouldn't be worrying about that" I shook my head

"I know, I know" she looked to the cup she was holding "It's just, when I bumped into him in the coffee shop like a month ago, they photographed us, and the pictures were posted in The Sun, I think you know" She looked up at me and I nodded "And I got texts with death threats and everything, and I had just found him, you know? Can you imagine when some freaky Pap catches us kissing or holding hands or something? I just want to know if I should really get in this mess"

I came closer and rubbed her arm "Do you like him?"

She looked up "Do you really like him?" I asked

She nodded and smiled

"Then you should. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be tricky…But Harry's a good lad, and he really cares about you. Besides, you'll get used to the paps, we're really smart guys I have to warn you, we know how to avoid them when we want to"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Helloooooooo, I found time and wrote this chapter. Going to study a little more and post another one**_

_**Here you have :D**_

* * *

><p>She shrugged "Thanks Zayn"<p>

"It's ok, when in doubt give me a call" I winked and she smiled

I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall "How about we order pizza?" I suggested

"I think I should be going" She bit her bottom lip

"But we're having so much fun!" I protested

She snickered "Ok, ok, we order pizza and I leave"

"So you're not going to eat it?" I joked

"Shut up" she pushed me playfully and handed me the phone.

"So, do you like it with ham?"

"Yeah" She nodded

"This is Pizza Palace, Alana speaking. Our special today is Spicy pepperoni and extra cheddar cheese pizza, if you order one you get the second one of your choice for free, what would you like to order?"

I covered the phone and turned to Emma "There's a special of Spicy pepperoni with cheddar cheese, if you buy one you get another for free" I repeated

"Sure, order that" She grinned

"Hi, I'd like to order the special" I smiled at Emma

"And what would your second choice be, Sir?" The lady asked in a monotone.

"Regular pizza with ham"

"Ok, may I have your name Sir?"

"Justin Smith" I said without hesitating. Emma gave me a questioning look

"Ok, now could you give us your address?"

I started dictating the way to my house and hung up.

"Justin Smith?" She mimicked my voice and sneered.

"I can't give away my name" I smiled

My phone started buzzing

_**Harry: Is Emma still there? Been calling her to her house and cell and can't reach her**_

"Harry's been calling you" I said and started texting

"Oh, I left my phone at the living room" she said and disappeared trough the door

_**Reply: Yup, still here**_

"Zayn" she cried from the other room

I walked across the hall and found her on the floor with her hand under the pillows

"Yes?"

"I can't find my phone"

"Are you sure you brought it?" She nodded as I knelt in front of her

Accidentally we both looked up at the same time and knocked our noses together

"Ouch" she rubbed it and laughed

"I'm sorry" I smiled

We felt a buzz and she jumped to the pillow in the corner

"AHA" She yelled "Here it is" She looked at the screen "Shit, 10 lost calls from Styles"

My house phone rung and I jumped to picked it up

"'Vas happening" I laughed

"Could you put Emma please?"

"You could at least say hello" I scoffed and handed it to Emma

"Hey" she smiled shyly "I'm sorry, I'd lost my phone" She nodded "Sure"

The bell rang "Can I call you later? Pizza's here…Ok, bye" she smiled and hung up

"That was fast"

"What? The call or the pizza?"

"Both" I shrugged "Now go get it"

"Why should I?"

"Because if Zayn Malik goes and opens the door they'll know I'm Justin Smith"

"Right" she snapped her fingers.

Long story short we ate pizza, watched TV and she left around 6 o'clock

_**Harry: Did you guys have fun?**_

_**Reply: Totally, she's cool**_

_**Harry: I know, I'm so lucky**_

He was really lucky indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Emma's POV:**

I paid the cab driver and walked to the top of the steps. I felt really dizzy, tired and full. My mouth was still burning from the spice in the pizza. I opened the door and walked inside the building, leaned on the staircase and let myself fall.

My phone started buzzing uncontrollably.

"Hello?" I picked up

"Hi love" Harry said from the other side of the line

"Hi Harry" I said weakly

"Did you get home safe?"

"Uhum" I said and grunted

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said and coughed "Just not feeling very well, I think the spices in the pizza were too much for me to handle"

"Poor thing, when I get home tomorrow I'll give you a big hug"

I smiled "How's everything over there?"

"Oh, it's been great, my sister was really happy to see us, my dad was here and we all had lunch together, we're just arriving to my sister's. By the way, she wanted to meet you"

I faked a laughed and got up

"So you had fun at Zayn's?" He changed the subject

"Yeah, he's a cool guy"

"Funny" He sighed

"What?"

"He said the same thing about you"

I giggled softly "I guess we're just plain cool"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too" I smiled

"Tomorrow we're going to see each other again" He grinned

"I know" I started going up the stairs.

"You sound tired, I'll text you tomorrow when I get ready to leave, 'kay?" He did a kissing sound

"Bye" I said and hung up, opened my door and let myself fall in the couch after kicking the door shut.

**Harry's POV:**

I was so glad Emma and Zayn got along well, it was very meaningful to me that they actually made time to see each other and hang out a while. After all, they're both some of the most important persons in my life.

Christmas was two days away, and I had the perfect gift to buy Emma, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Next morning the alarm went off at 7 o' clock. I went downstairs, had breakfast and changed my clothes to more comfortable ones for the trip.

I packed my things, put everything away in the car and hugged my sister and father goodbye.

"I missed you Harry" They both said smiling at me sadly

"I missed you to" I said and waved "I'll come back soon, I promise"

We got inside the car and James started driving. My heart sunk as I waved from the backseat and saw Gemma's house get smaller from distance. I sat down comfortably and texted Emma that I was on my way. Throughout the trip my head was spinning 'round. After a lot of thought, I decided that as soon as I got there, I would go to Emma's place and ask her on a proper date. I would take her for dinner, then a walk in the park, and I would ask her to be my girlfriend.

An hour and a half later we were home, put my things in my room and grabbed the keys

"Darling, you should rest" my mom yelled from the living room. I didn't pay attention and walked out the door anyways. Ready or not, Emma, here I come.


	23. Chapter 23

I decided I would walk to her apartment to clear my mind and figure out what the heck I was going to say, but before I would stop in a flower shop and buy her some Orchids, which were her favorites. I regretted instantly the decision of not taking a cab or my car, because as soon as I stepped out the door, a big group of teenagers spotted me and started screaming frantically. _Annoying_ I thought. I covered my face and went inside the store quickly, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"They're quite lovely" The store's owner greeted me from behind the counter and stared to the bunch of girls yelling outside the glass doors. "They can't see inside, don't worry" She was an older lady, could have 80 or so, and looked like she was good looking in her younger years.

I scoffed and ran my fingers trough my hair

"Anything I can do for you sweetie?" She smiled as she cut some roses' stems.

"Humm, yeah" I sighed "Do you have any flower arrangements with Orchids?"

She doubted for a second and looked around the store. "I think we might"

Amelia (or at least her greeting card said "Hello, my name is Amelia" in bold letters) disappeared trough a door behind the register machine and came back minutes later with a beautiful bouquet with a mix of white and pink Orchids.

"Would this work?" She asked sweetly

"Oh yes" I grabbed the bouquet in my hands "It's perfect"

"For a young lady, I suppose" She gave me a cheeky smile and I nodded snickering. "She's very lucky"

"I think I'm the lucky one" I said under my breath "How much for these?"

"Oh darling, if it's for a young lady then take it as my gift to you" She pat me hand and kept trimming the roses stems. "If you need to escape, there's a tailgate over there" She pointed and disappeared trough the door again.

I wouldn't live with myself if I left that store without paying that sweet old lady's store and not paying. I pulled my wallet and left 7 pounds on the table, turned around and went trough the wooden door she had pointed a few seconds ago.

It lead to the back of the store, and before any of the girls noticed, I ran trough the street and turned around a corner. I wasn't that far off from Emma's place luckily, so I walked a few blocks and soon arrived.

Wanting to surprise her, I took the emergency key she had given me two weeks ago and went inside, jumped every other step and opened her front door. Everything seemed awfully quiet. Tiptoeing I managed to get to her room and stopped on the doorframe. I smiled widely when I saw her there, sound asleep. She looked so pretty and peaceful that I felt almost guilty for thinking about waking her up. I came a little closer and placed the flowers on the little table next to her bed, and successfully managed to sit in the chair in the corner of her room.

I watched intently as her chest rose up and went down along with her breaths and looked trough the window. It had started snowing lightly and all the streets were covered in a thin layer of ice.

Her phone started buzzing and she grunted loudly, threw her arm hardly to her night table and accidentally hit the Orchids. She frowned, not recognizing what was the thing she was touching and patted it a few times, then turned around and opened her eyes slowly.

"What?" she whispered and sat up on her bed.

"Good morning sunshine" I grinned from the corner and she turned to face me violently, placing her hand on her chest.

"Oh my god Harry, you scared me." She sighed in relief, and then smiled "These are from you?" She said and held flowers in her tiny hands over her lap

"No" I rolled my eyes "They're from Jerry, the old guy who lives above you" I joked and walked towards her, sitting in front "Of course it's from me"

"But why?" she held my gaze and raised her eyebrows in surprise

"Can't I bring a pretty girl some pretty flowers?" I rubbed the back of my neck "I just happened to go by a flower show and thought of you when I saw them"_ I'm such a good liar_ I thought.

She grinned and pulled the bouquet close to her nose, taking a deep breath in

"I love them" she wrinkled her nose like she always did.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey**_

_**Tomorrow's an easy test so I finished studying and wrote this chapter.**_

_**To the anon's question: I always pictured them 18. I know, I know, Harry's 17 but for some reason I thought of him as an 18 year old as I wrote the first few chapters. Just imagine Harry was born a year before he actually did :D**_

_**I might write a couple more, but this is it for now. Xx**_

* * *

><p>"How was your trip?" she said letting the water run into a vase and carefully placing the flowers inside. "Do you like it?" she said in a high pitched voice, almost sounding like a chipmunk.<p>

I pulled her a little closer, touched her nose lightly and with a cheeky smile spread trough my face I said "I like **you**"

Her cheeks immediately turned crimson as the corners of her mouth turned into a small smile. She put the vase in the coffee table in the living room

"Seriously, how was your trip?" She said and sat down. I followed her and threw my arm around her shoulders.

"It was great, I had missed them" I shrugged "My sister was a little bossy, like usual, and my dad was really happy to see me"

"That's nice" She stared at my fingers which hung loose over her shoulder and started playing with them. Then she turned around and pressed her lips to my bare neck as she readjusted herself and placed her legs on top of my lap. Her warm breath to my naked skin sent shivers up my spine. She didn't know what she was capable of making me feel, neither that she had me all wrapped around her finger.

Emma's POV:

Harry shook lightly as I placed myself onto his neck, making me smile a little. I took a deep breath and the smell of his cologne impregnated my nostrils, making me close my eyes in delight. Boys that smelled good were my weakness; all I wanted to do in this moment was eat him up.

"So" he mumbled "I-I wanted to ask you something"

My eyes broadened as I waited impatiently waited for his question

He gulped and his green eyes stared at me "Do" He hesitated and smiled "Are you free tomorrow?"

I nodded "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out" He blurted out quickly, I almost couldn't make out the words.

"We always go out" I let out a small sigh

"I know… but" his eyes filled with expectation "I thought we could…go…on a date" he gave me an angelic smile as I could hear his heart beating faster and faster by the minute.

I snuggled up to him and held him closer "I'd love to" I ran my finger up and down his belly, and all around his belly-button.

He shrieked and I smiled in victory.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he interrupted the silence as he pulled a strand of rebel hair behind my ears. "It's snowing"

I got up and went inside my room to change. As I walked out I noticed the living room was empty, and I looked around. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me up, placing me in his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I cried and punched his lower back briefly.

"Nuh-uh" he shook his head and walked towards the door.

We went down the stairs and he placed me gently on my feet as we got to the park in front.

He started at me then faced upwards, opened his mouth and started catching snowflakes in his mouth, making me giggle

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're just too cute when you do that" I grinned

"It's fun to do" he shrugged "Except the fact that my mouth is freezing. I think you need to help me warm it up" He came up to me, grabbed me by the neck of my coat and leaned for a kiss.

I dodged him and successfully planted a small kiss in his nose.

"That's not fair!" He grumbled and let his hands fall to his sides

"All is fair in love and war" I laughed

"But this isn't war" he said questionably as I bent over and grabbed a bunch of snow, shaped it and threw it quickly at him

"Now it is!" He said and bent over too, throwing a ball at my shoulder.

"Oh no, you didn't" I scoffed and started throwing bits of snow. He avoided them easily and threw a big round bunch of snow at me. I ducked and lost balance, falling to the ground. He came quickly and stood over me with one foot on each side, extending his hand and pulled me up, closely to him, his dimples showing.

"Your cheeks are so pink" he said

"It's the cold" I shivered as he pulled me in for a hug. I melted in his arms as I felt his mouth kissing my neck softly.


	25. Chapter 25

"I think I should be going now" He said quietly, almost whispering.

"Why?" My voice was muffled to his chest.

"Because I have to buy you a present" He brushed his cheek to mine and sat up straight, without letting me go.

"Present?" I asked curiously

He nodded "Christmas is in two days, remember?"

"Oh right" Darn it, I hadn't bought anything for him yet. And I really should buy something for his mom and stepdad.

"Looks like you haven't bought anything either" he lifted his eyebrows, to which I nodded embarrassed.

"It's ok, we've got time" He rubbed my back and let go of me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Love"

"What would your mom and stepdad like for a present?"

He looked at me with surprise "You don't have to bring them presents, they're not expecting anything" he shook his head

"I know, that's why I want to buy them something"

"Well" he ran his hand trough his curls and stared at a tree. "My mom likes anything that has to do with clothes. She's an 8 and loves Zara, you could look there, and she has similar taste to yours. And James? Well, he likes sports, he plays tennis…" he stared at me thoughtfully "I know!" he said loudly and snapped his fingers "He told me the other day that his racket is broken and he hasn't got time to get it fixed or buy a new one."

"But what if your mom buys him one?"

"I'll talk to her"

I shook my head "She'll know I'm buying them presents"

"I'll just tell her I'm the one buying it" He smiled

"Ok, so your mom clothes and James a racket"

He nodded and kissed me gently on the forehead "Tomorrow I'll pick you up at seven sharp, ok?" He winked and started backing away. Harry blew a kiss at me and turned around, slightly jogging trough the path and disappeared in the distance.

I went quickly to my apartment and grabbed money, then headed out to the mall. It was damn full, people yelling, all running around trying to snatch clothes off each other's hands. I walked into the Zara store as Harry suggested and started looking trough the racks, avoiding screaming people. One hour had passed and I hadn't found anything yet. I was getting freakishly impatient, and started tapping my foot on the floor as I looked around the store.

That's when I saw the most beautiful dress. It was black, sleeveless and tight, but not so tight, suitable for a mom. It screamed out "Anne Styles" all over. I grabbed one, size 8 (I remembered) and went running to the cashier.

"Happy holidays" A cute boy smiled from the counter and grabbed the dress "Is this all you're going to take?"

I nodded excited and tapped my finger as he scanned the bar code.

"I'm Riley by the way" He said and grinned

"Emma" I smiled back

"Where are you studying?"

"Oh, UL" I answered

"I study there too!" He grinned

"Really?" I asked surprised

He nodded "We should hang out sometime"

"We definitely should!"

"You're really pretty" He said, his cheeks turning bright red as he folded the dress carefully.

I looked at him closely. He had hazel eyes and dark brown straight hair. He had some adorable freckles in his cheeks and a birthmark in his neck. His arms looked strong, and his sleeves were rolled up showing his forearm.

"Thanks" I could feel my cheeks burning

"I don't usually do this…" He scratched his head and scoffed, grabbed a marker and started writing down his number in my arm. I guess I should get used to people scribbling stuff in my skin, because it looks like people like to do that.

"You should give me a call" He smirked

"Sure" I nodded

He pointed at the little screen on top of the register machine that showed some numbers. I gave him the money, grabbed the bag and waved goodbye.

"Seriously though, call me" he said and turned to the new costumer.

Was he flirting? I mean, I will give him a call, but just to know someone else from the university, nothing else. I strutted to the sports' store and went inside.

A boy dressed in a jean and a polo shirt with the store's name written all over it approached me, surely knowing how clueless I was.

"Hello Madame" He smiled, he looked like he was in his mid twenties and awfully similar to Niall, Harry's band-mate, only with dark brown eyes instead of blue.

"Hi" I smiled "I was looking for a Tennis Racket"

"Sure, come this way" he leaded me all the way to the back of the store, where a whole wall was fully covered of different types of rackets, of all color, sizes, designs and everything.

"Which type are you looking for?" He asked politely

"Humm" I hesitated "I don't really know" I giggled nervously "It's for a present, my boyfr…" I stopped in midsentence and shook my head "My friend's stepdad"

He widened his eyes "Well, is he a pro?"

"I think so" I shrugged

"Well, we have these for that type of players, but does he like a tight or lose grip?"

"I don't know" I whined

"It's ok, is his hand big?"

"A little like yours" I said and looked at his big hand placed in his flat stomach.

"Ok" he stretched it and took a racket, twirled it in his hand and put it back. He did the same with about four different rackets until he got to a green and black one.

"I think this would do" He said "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head. He walked to the cashier and I followed. He checked the price; I paid and left the store. Now it was up to Harry's gift. What would be perfect for him? What would he like? My stomach started to rumble; I checked my phone and saw it was already noon.

_I think I'd go eat something before I keep looking_ I thought and went to the food-fair.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I'm quite proud of myself for two things.**_

_**Number one: I finished studying quickly and I know everything for my Biology test tomorrow (Yay, last test)**_

_**Number two: I reached up to Chapter 26. In my other fanfics I only got to the third chapter. I guess the little curly guy gives me inspiration, and all of your reviews, likes and the emails letting me know some of you put this on Alert Story, Favorite Story and me in Favorite Author has quite given me a boost to keep writing.**_

_**I believe I told you I wouldn't be writing for this week, but he he, guess I'm not much of a "Kill yourself and make your eyes square for the hours you're going to spend studying" sorry about that.**_

_**Xx**_

* * *

><p>"Emma!" I heard someone say behind me as I walked trough the salad bar. Turning around I noticed the cute brunette who had stood behind the cashier table in Zara.<p>

"Riley" I exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch break" he shrugged

"Cool" I mumbled as I served some lettuce and carrots into the plastic bowl.

I walked over to the cashier and paid for the salad, and a water bottle which she grabbed from the fridge behind her next to the soda fountain.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Riley asked smiling, with a chicken wrap in his hands.

"Sure" I said as I sat down in a table. He scooted in and sat in front of me, checked his cell phone and started eating.

"So, how long have you been in UL?"

"First semester" I grinned and started munching on my salad. "You?"  
>"Two years" He stated "Know anybody yet?"<p>

"Of course" I nodded as I swallowed "Some guys from writing, two girls in Calculus and a group of people who went to my school back at Holmes Chapel"

"Hmm, that's awesome" He cleared his throat "I could introduce you to some of my friends, we're having a party the 25th, you know, for Christmas, and it would be nice if you'd come"

"Oh…I don't know" I played with a loose strand of my hair.

"I realize what you're thinking, you don't know me, I don't know you, but I just thought it would be nice for you to know other students, they're from my year and it's going to be fun" He scoffed "And well, I wanted to get to know you"

"Humm Riley…"

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"I…" I considered my answer deeply. No, I didn't have a boyfriend, but I wasn't Harry's friend particularly. What were we? "Not really" I looked around uncomfortably.

"Then perfect" He smiled "Please come" He grabbed my hands and I let go quickly "Sorry" he lowered his head "Too soon…But seriously, here's the address" he scribbled in a piece of napkin some directions and put it in front of me "Think about it" He checked his watch and got up "I think I have to leave, but please, please, please give me a call, send me a text or something, I'll be waiting" he faked a smile, turned on his heels and walked away.

I put the rest of my salad in the trash, I guess I poured more than I would be able to eat, and flaunted down the wide hall. I still had to get a present for Harry, and it was already two o'clock. Time had gone by too quickly, weird.

I figured I would get him a sweater, maybe cologne, but ugh, nothing seemed to fit Harry. Well, it all fitted him perfectly, it just wasn't enough. Think Emma, think.

Then I had a huge flashback. The day he kissed me and blurted everything out and we started talking and we spent the whole night together? Remember that? At one point we were talking about our family, and he mentioned his grandma, that he hadn't been able to visit her because she's living in Australia, and apart from the fact that it's really expensive, he didn't have much time. But now he had, it was December. I clapped, went outside to get a cab and went home. As soon as I arrived I dialed the number that I previously searched in my phone and called Qantas Airways.

"Hello, this is Qantas Airways, Hugo speaking"

"Hi, I was wondering which flights you have for Sidney" I said calmly and tapped my pen on the notepad.

"Well, how long would you be staying?"

"Five days perhaps"

"For this month? I'm sorry ma'am, everything's booked."

"Well, isn't there another date?"

"We have one in January, five days, leaving the 3rd returning the 8th via Bangkok for 681.90 pounds."

"Shit" I whispered

"Would that be ok for you?" The man on the other side of the line asked

"Yeah, could you book it for me?"

He gave me the instructions and I went to their website, put all the details and printed the tickets of departure and return, checking that everything was right. He should put me on a pedestal and give me a heck of a present after this. Actually, he should marry me after this.

I went into my closet, pulled the wrapping paper and started wrapping all the presents. For a joke, I thought I should put the tickets inside an envelope, that's inside of a box, that's inside of a bigger box, inside of an even bigger box.

I wrapped it all, put the bows on top and scribbled on top of a card Harry's, James' and Anne's name, before placing everything under my bed. I collapsed on top of it and shook my boots off, my feet hanging from the end of the bed, my arms spread wide and my hair covering my whole face. I let out a small sigh and fell closed my eyes, falling rapidly asleep.

_Buzz, buzz_

I shook my head and opened my eyes, yawning. It was already dark.

Buzz, buzz

I grabbed my cell phone and saw two texts. One from Harry and one from Zayn.

_**Styles: Hello love, how was shopping? Got you the best present ever**_

_**Zayn: Hi Emma, want to get dinner?**_

I quickly typed and answered both

_**Reply to Styles: Better than expected, I'm sure I'll beat your present**_

_**Reply to Zayn: Sure, where?**_

They both texted me back instantly

_**Styles: Ha Ha, so funny. We'll have to wait and see xx**_

_**Zayn: I was thinking Nando's**_

I replied to Zayn and got up, brushed my hair and headed downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't think you're in any position of calling me a veggie tree-hugging, salad lover" I laughed "You're just a filthy animal hater"

"Hater!" He exclaimed loudly, with a grin on his face "I don't hate them, I love them"

"You eat them!" I said and munched on my side salad

"Well that's the food chain, I didn't invent it!"

"So if the food chain intended that we eat rocks, you would?" I narrowed my eyes and let out a small giggle

"I sure would, if they tasted nice"

"You're disgusting" I said chuckling

"**You** are. How can you like mushrooms?"

"Oh shut up Zayn, eat your hamburger" Gwenn, our waitress walked toward us and placed fully new refills for my water and his coke.

"So, have you bought Harry anything yet? For Christmas. He told me he's getting you something quite awesome" He gulped down the drink

"Well actually I have, and it is going to be loads better than whatever he planned to give me"

"Spill it" He demanded and I shook my head

"Come on, trust Zayn in this one!"

"If Zayn stops talking in third person, I might"

He raised his hands pleading forgiveness and gave me a cheeky smile. "Ok, ok, trust me in this one then" he grabbed a bite of his hamburger

"I got him airplane tickets to see his grandma in Sydney" I said in a high pitched tone. "January 3rd I recall"

He started coughing violently and I switched seats quickly, starting to pat him harshly on his back "Are you ok?"

"Oh my god, are you fucking nuts?" He said as he calmed down "That must have cost a fortune!"

"I actually got a great offer, but well" I shrugged my shoulders "It will make him happy"

"Jeez, I wish I had you as my girlfriend" He realized quickly what he had said and blushed instantly. I just laughed at his comment

"You're not even dating for god's sake"

"I know, but he's my best friend" I shook my head lightly "I realize I'm crazy, but I didn't know what else to give to him"

"You should have asked me"

"Riiight…" I definitely should have. "What's done is done" I smiled

"I just can't get over it!" he exclaimed and widened his eyes

I laughed "I had a little help from others, don't worry about it, I'm not going broke"  
>"Still" He trailed off<p>

"Promise you won't tell him" I grabbed his hands "Please, it is just for one day"

"Ok I won't" he smiled

"You can't tell the other ones either" I pouted "Promise me"

"I promise"

"Cross your heart!" I exclaimed childishly

He did as I commanded and chuckled. Then his phone buzzed

"Hello?" He said to his Blackberry "Oh hiya Harry….Oi that's great mate….Yeah, at Nando's, stealing your girlfriend" He winked at me "Chill, we're just having dinner... Ok sure…Bye" he pressed the red button and turned to me. I stared at him expectedly and he lifted his shoulders "He just wanted to tell me he just bought your present, where I was and well, death threatened me when I told him I was with you" I should have found this funny, but his face was serious and blank.

The waitress paraded trough the hall next to us and he whistled. She turned around violently and he drew a little check in mid-air. The blond haired woman grabbed a black leather case and placed it gently on the table. As I reached to grab it, Zayn snatched it out fast and hit me gently on the hand.

"Hey!" I protested "What was that for?"

"I'm not letting you pay" He smiled and placed a couple of bills inside it, closed it and called the waitress again

"Zayn that's not right"

"I don't actually care" He said sweetly and gave it to Gwenn.

"I should take you back, Harry's going to kill me if I don't"

"I feel like a child, getting grounded for not returning home early" I joked

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

_*Talking on the phone with Emma*_

"So how was your day?"

"Great, tiring, but great" She sighed

"Had fun with Zayn?" I asked, a little jealous. Yes, I was jealous, I don't care, I admit it. I know I was the one who set them up so they could know each other, but I thought that would be it.

"Yeah, he's really funny" She smiled

"You're getting really close, both of you"

"I hope so, he'd make a great friend" She said, which made me feel a little angry.

"I tried to reach you"

"Oh you were the annoying compulsive texter?" She laughed, but I didn't find it funny at all "I turned my mobile off, it kept interrupting our conversation"

"Well" I faked a yawn "I think I should be going now, talk to you tomorrow ok? Sleep tight" I said quickly and hung up. I could feel myself heating up and turning bright red. When I told Zayn earlier that I would actually stab him if he tried to steal her away from me, I was partially joking, but mostly telling the truth, and he was, in a way, stealing her from me. Or that's what it felt like. Maybe I was just imagining things, maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't like this new friendship at all.

A dangling sound started blasting trough my laptop's speakers, causing me to turn around fiercely. It was a wait on hold in Skype, which I accidentally left open earlier.

I clicked on the green button and answered.

"Hey Liam" I answered as I let myself drop in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hazza, what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same here" He said in a blue intonation "I thought it was going to be a bit more fun, but Nana's been awfully strange around me, she doesn't approve the "fame" or something like that" He shrugged "But I don't want to dim your Christmas joy, how's Emma?"

"Oh don't go there" I croaked

"Why? Did something happen?"

"She's getting too cozy with Zayn" I rolled my eyes "Too cozy…She just went back home from dinner with him. And you know what she called me? An annoying compulsive texter!" I shrieked

"You can't be serious dude"

"Well not exactly called me that. She just said that someone had been interrupting their conversation texting uncontrollably, and well, it was me. But she did use the "Annoying Compulsive Texter" nickname"

"She didn't know it was you Hazza, chill"

"I'm not going to chill" I said between my teeth "He's stealing her"

"Calm yourself down" He said in a low voice "Maybe you're overreacting, just wait and see"

"Well, I have a date with her tomorrow" I sighed loudly

"That's good, just forget about the Zayn thing, he can't be doing it on purpose, and besides, you're probably seeing things the wrong way"

"Probably" I agreed with him "But I also might be seeing things exactly the way they are"

"Stop being so jealous" He teased, but I wasn't definitely in the mood for teasing.


	28. Chapter 28

_December 23rd, 2011_. I had to write that down, I suck at dates and anniversaries and stuff. I woke up from my afternoon nap that day and I looked at the clock, it was almost 8. Shit, I overslept.

I went trough my old text messages and saw one from Emma. I smiled to myself thinking she was probably getting ready now, she's a girl, and girls start getting ready days before. Ok, I exaggerated, but you know what I mean. I had called the restaurant earlier to change our reservations for 9:15; I thought 7 was a little early and I let Emma know, to which she answered with a sad face and "More time apart, great". She was just too cute.

My mom tapped my door and smiled widely "Hello darling, got a good sleep?"

I nodded and sighed, the smile in my face hadn't been erased. I spent the night before talking to Liam and calming myself down. We got to the conclusion that I was overreacting a bit and that I shouldn't worry because Emma liked **me **and she and Zayn were just good friends.

I scratched my bare belly and went inside the bathroom. I usually slept naked, but since my mom and James got here I was obligated to sleep at least in my underwear. I hated it, it was so uncomfortable, but there were only 4 days left of that, so I had to deal with it.

The guys would be back the same day my mom left, the 27th and we would have a big New Year's Eve party at Louis' place. It was going to be awesome, because, aside from being New Years, I decided I would ask Em to be my girlfriend there. I know I said I would do it before, but I kind of got nervous and decided to postpone the operation.

I looked at myself in the mirror and splashed water in my face, went outside, put some shorts on and sat in front of the TV.

"Big day for you champ, isn't it?" James said without taking his eyes off the screen

I nodded stiffly and looked trough the window. It was snowing again.

"Where are you taking her?"

"A fancy restaurant around 35 Spital Square" I grunted and felt my stomach grumbling. I was so freaking hungry

"Which one?" My mom asked curiously from the kitchen while she was pouring herself a glass of wine

"Galvin La Chapelle" I smiled to myself and my mom let out a small squeal.

"I love that restaurant" she whispered with her hands on her mouth

Time flew by quickly, and before I knew it, I found myself getting out of the car in my suit in front of Emma's house. I buzzed the intercom and she picked it up. It was 8:55, our reservation was for 9:15

"Yes?"

"It's me" I smiled

"I'll be right down" She said and hung up. It was freezing, and I had left my coat inside the car. I put my left hand in my pocket and played with the flower I was holding.

The intercom buzzed and the door was open as I hid the rose behind my back. A beautiful dark haired girl stepped out, a coat covering her dress unfortunately, and high heels. Her hair was loose and fell perfectly over her back and chest. She smiled at me and came a little closer. I grabbed her hand and made her turn around then pressed her to me.

"You look beautiful" I said to the side of her neck and planted a little kiss. She lowered her head and backed off and I gave her the rose. Her face lit up and she looked at me "For you" I muttered

She held it and twirled it around her fingers "It's lovely, thank you Harry" she kissed me on the cheek and we proceeded to my car. As the gentleman I am, I walked over to the copilot's door and opened it for her.

"Who are you and what did you do with Harry?" She joked as I sat in the driver's seat

"He's in the trunk, but don't tell anyone or I'll be in big trouble" I winked and she giggled

"Where are we going?" Emma said looking at the flower resting in her hands

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it" I assured her and squeezed her hand gently before starting the engine.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a short trip; we got to the restaurant on time and got to our table which I specifically asked for it to be private. Everything was perfectly placed. We were taken to a booth in the far corner; it had translucent curtains which hid us from potential annoying photographers or any fan that would try to ruin our date. There were some flowers in the center of the table and the whole thing was lit up by candles instead of lamps. I put my arm around Emma's shoulders and looked into her eyes. She smiled at me shyly and walked into the seat. I scooted over and sat closely to her.

"Do you like it?" I whispered in her ear

She nodded and smiled at the ground

The waiter came, took our orders, poured our drinks and let us alone.

We entwined our fingers and I played around with her hair using my free hand.

Her phone buzzed and she let go of me, grabbed it and smiled at the screen. She quickly wrote a reply and put it away.

The waiter came with two plates in his hands, containing our order, placing it carefully in front of us.

"You know, I've always wanted to do the "Lady and the Tramp" scene" I scoffed and twisted my fork in my spaghetti "Silly, isn't it?" I wrinkled my nose

"It's not silly" she said and bit a piece of bread "I've always wanted to do it too"

"Do you want to try it?" I laughed and brought the fork into my mouth. I sounded so naïve and stupid

"This is going to be the most awkward thing I'll ever do" she said "But sure, why not" she shrugged and stuck her own fork in my pasta.

After a few seconds of struggling we finally got the same bunch of strands of pasta, we both placed it in our mouths, and we actually managed to pull it of. When there were just a few millimeters of pasta left, our noses touched and she started blushing like crazy. I pulled her in and gave her a sweet kiss full on her lips.

We parted and she smiled "Well, one thing to cross out from the bucket list"

"Oh, you have a bucket list?" I asked curiously

She nodded "What have you crossed out already?"

Her phone buzzed and she started typing.

"Emma, what have you crossed out already?" I said impatiently

"What?" She put her cell phone aside

"What have you crossed out already, from you bucket list"

"Well, live in London" she grinned and put a slice of tuna inside her mouth, swallowed and turned to me "Kiss a celebrity"

I blushed "Humm, the Lady and The Tramp kiss, and a lot of other meaningless stuff" she shrugged

"What's the top of your list?"

"Oh, I can't tell you" She drank a little wine

"Why not?" I glared at her

"It's really embarrassing" she said and finished the last bites of tuna in her plate.

"Come on, trust me" I pushed her lightly and put the fork on my empty plate. She shook her head and her phone buzzed again. She ducked and pulled it out.

I rolled my eyes and sipped the remains of wine in my glass. I could hear her giggling, typing, buzzing then the cycle repeating. I lifted my head and tried to see over her shoulder, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Who are you texting?" I croaked

"No one" she jumped and put the phone away

"Let me see" I said and reached for her phone, she snapped it out of my hands and dropped it on the floor.

"What the…?"

"I don't like people going trough my mobile, never liked it, never will"

"You always go trough mine!" I protested

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" She looked offended

"Because I want to see who the fuck is causing you to distract from our FIRST date!" I yelled

"It's just Zayn, chill out" she raised her eye brow with an impertinent expression all smudged upon her face

"Zayn?" Thousand daggers went trough my heart that second. Ok, overreacting, sorry, but I felt quite horribly "Shit, shit, shit, that bastard"

"What?" She asked

"He's stealing you away, that's what!" I screeched

She laughed at my comment, which irritated the hell out of me "Do you hear yourself? I'm here, on a date with you, and you think he's stealing me away?"

"He is! You're not here! Physically, yes, mentally you're somewhere else" Some people started turning around to stare at us.

"Keep it down" she said embarrassed

"I can't believe you're actually ruining this, I wanted this evening to be the best ever, I planned everything out, and you come here and start texting with Zayn, ignoring me. I mean, do you mind if I strap your phone to my forehead so I can pretend you're actually paying attention?"

"You know what? You're right, I'm ruining this" She grabbed her cell phone and turned it off "Here, take it, hide it for the rest of the night" she covered her eyes childishly after putting it in my hand "All I want you to know is I care about you, and Zayn is not stealing me away"

"I'm not going to hide it from you…" I said quietly and placed it in front of her "I just wanted this to be perfect" I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer

"I know, I'm sorry" she looked down and lifted her chin with my finger

"I'm sorry for yelling"

"Don't apologize to me Harry, it's my fault" She played with my fingers

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening ok?" I said and kissed her on the forehead. She grabbed her phone and placed it inside her purse, pushed it to the end of the table and smiled. As if on queue, the waiter came and gave us the dessert menu.


	30. Chapter 30

**Emma's POV:**

I was acting like an idiot. I had the most amazing boy in front of me, who planned this amazingly perfect evening for me, and there I was, ruining everything because I was texting Zayn about it. I wanted to hit myself, in the face, with a chair, and I'm not kidding.

It had nothing to do with Zayn being Zayn, I mean, it could've been Jen, or anybody, it just happened to be him

Harry put the little fork down in the plate and looked at me "You eat it" he pointed at the last piece of the chocolate cake lying on the dish.

"That's ok, you eat it" I shook my head and placed the fork in front of me

He didn't even hesitate; he just went for it and devoured the little piece. I giggled a little and he turned around to look at me as he masticated.

"What?" He said, his voice muffled

"Don't talk with your mouth full" I joked and rubbed a napkin trough his chin "You have some chocolate fudge here"

Happy with my work, I smiled and put the napkin aside

"I think this evening is going quite great" He said as he whistled to the waiter and drew a check in mid-air, just like Zayn does "What do you want to do next?"

"It's not over?" I frowned, confused

"Of course not, this is just a warm up" He chuckled as the waiter came and gave him the bill.

I tried to reach for it but he snapped it quickly out of my hands.  
>"Harold!" I protested<p>

"Since when do you call me like that?" He sounded offended

"Since now, because I want to help you pay and you won't let me"

"First, I don't like to be called Harold, thank you. Second, I won't let you pay because it's ME bringing YOU out on a date. Third, don't ever, EVER, expect to pay anything while you're with me, do you understand?" I reached again and he pulled it further

"I most certainly do not understand" I shook my head "Why won't men stop being men for a second and let a girl help them pay"

"Because I want to spoil you, is there a problem with that?" He put some money in the folder and gave it back to the waitress

"I hate you" I muttered under my breath and folded my arms in my chest

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows and leaned backwards offended

"I hate you" I said it louder

He pressed his hand to his chest "Ouch, it hurt" he wrinkled his face

"Stop it" I laughed and pushed him playfully

"I'm sorry, but you hate me, and it hurts" He looked at me with his puppy eyes

I rolled mine and got up "Come on, let's go"

I grabbed my purse and my coat and started walking, turned my face and yelled "Harry, move it" I bumped into someone and almost fell, if it wasn't for this mysterious guy I would have been on the floor.

"Oops sorry" I mumbled and looked up

"Emma?" He smiled widely

"Riley?" I looked confused

"What an amazing coincidence" He laughed and helped me stand straight

"Emma, I can't find the car keys, do you have….?" Harry came from behind with his head lowered. He looked up and stared at Riley, confused. "Hello"

"Hi, I'm Riley" he extended his hand but Harry ignored it

"Who is he?" He turned to me

"Oh, some guy I met at the mall" I shrugged. Harry nodded stiffly

"So, you haven't texted me yet" Riley smiled "Are you going or not?"

"Going where?" Harry croaked

"To a party I invited her to" Riley snapped

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know" I smiled

"I thought you told me you didn't have a boyfriend" He said and scanned Harry from head to toe. The curly haired turned to me and stared offended

"I don't" I said quickly "We're not together yet" I whispered to Harry "But we're on a date" I shot at Riley

"Oh, I see" He nodded "It was good to see you, hope to see you at the party. You can bring Mr. Curly Hair here if he isn't too jealous" He glanced at Harry, who held my hand quickly and left.

"What was that all about?" He asked, trying to hide his anger but unfortunately for him I could still notice it

"He was the cashier when I bought your mom's present. Turns out he studies in my same University and well, he gave me his number and told me to come to a party" I shrugged

"Oh, ok" he rolled his eyes and we strutted to his car.

The car ride was awfully quiet.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't" I said

"So you told him you didn't have a boyfriend" He said, totally ignoring what I just said

"I don't" I said looking at the road "You haven't asked yet"

"I'm waiting for the proper moment, it's too soon" he snapped

"I don't have anything against that, but I don't have a boyfriend, and neither do you have a girlfriend until then" I cleared my throat

"That doesn't mean we're single either you know, we're in the middle, kind of"

"We're dating." He looked uneasy "Harry stop being so jealous, I'm not going to run along with some other dude, I'm with you, just not official yet"

"Exactly, we're just not official yet" He repeated, grabbed my hand and squeezed it "And if you want to go to the party you can go, but I don't think I want to" I nodded and he kept driving.


	31. Chapter 31

"Humm…Harry?" I asked as I got out of the car and looked around. "Why are we in an empty parking lot?"

"You'll see" He sneaked up on me and covered my eyes with both of his hands. I stumbled forward, trying not to fall. Heels were not the safest choice today.

"Just shut up" He said rather hoarsely "You'll see" he changed his voice to a sweet one "Do you have the time, love?" He asked

"Err, I can't see" I said pointing at his hands covering my eyes and almost tripped with a rock

"Woah, easy there" He said smiling and turned me to face him

"Are we there yet?" I pulled my phone from my purse and turned it on

He looked behind me and grinned "Almost, just grab my hands and walk backwards"

"Are you crazy!" I exclaimed "I'm going to freaking kill myself"  
>"Just trust me" he grabbed my hands and leaded me<p>

My phone started buzzing uncontrollably and I pulled out of his grip.

"What?" I looked at him "I'm checking the time! It's almost 11" I said and turned it back off "Don't worry Harold"

"What did I tell you about calling me Harold?" He asked bossily and held my hands again, making me walk backwards.

"That you didn't like to be called like that…" I grinned "HAROLD" I laughed and tripped again. He grabbed my waist and prevented the fall

"I think I prefer you covering my eyes but walking forward" I said as I stabilized myself

"Don't worry, we're almost there" He smiled "Step" He exclaimed and I lifted my feet a little higher. I tried turning around but he clutched my face in his hands  
>"Don't turn around!" he complained<p>

I felt my heels sinking slightly in the floor and looked down. The ground was covered by a thick layer of ice.

"Where exactly are we going Harry?"

"Why are you so impatient?" He shook his head annoyed

"Because we're outside, in the middle of the night, and I don't know where you're taking me" I chuckled "Is this where you take out a knife, cover my mouth and kill me violently?"

"I think it is" He laughed "Ok, turn around now"

I quirked around and stared blankly to the scene. We were in the middle of a park (who knows which), a blanket was laying in the ground, everything was lit up with candles and a guitar lay on the floor next to everything.

"What the….?" I asked freakishly surprised

He shrugged and put his hands inside his pocket "I thought it would be nice"

I swung my arms around his neck "It's beautiful"

He pulled out and smiled at me, his hands on my waist "Come"

We sat and he grabbed the guitar, played a few chords randomly and looked at me

"Didn't know you could play"

"I can't" He smiled "I only know like three songs"  
>"Well, that's playing"<p>

"Actually, you're right, but I'm not good"

"Just play you loser" I smirked

"What's the magic word?" He looked at me

"Do you want me to beg or something?"

"That'd be nice" he joked

"I'm not a dog, just play Harold"

He jerked off a bit and started playing some awfully familiar tunes.

_Today is gonna be the day__  
><em>_That they're gonna throw it back to you__  
><em>_By now you should've somehow__  
><em>_Realized what you gotta do__  
><em>_I don't believe that anybody__  
><em>_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Back beat, the word was on the street__  
><em>_That the fire in your heart is out__  
><em>_I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
><em>_But you never really had a doubt__  
><em>_I don't believe that anybody__  
><em>_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding__  
><em>_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
><em>_There are many things that I__  
><em>_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
><em>_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

His voice was husky and he kept looking up and down, from his guitar to my eyes and so on. He finished and hit a really high note joking.

"I feel kind of special" I smiled widely

"Why is that?"

"Harry Styles is singing to my privately" My mouth made the shape of an "O" and he laughed and looked down shyly

"What other songs do you know?"

He didn't even hesitate and started playing some notes, awfully familiar too.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama__  
><em>_Loves Jesus and America too__  
><em>_Shes a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis__  
><em>_Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

_It's a long day living in Reseda__  
><em>_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard__  
><em>_And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her__  
><em>_I'm a bad boy for breakin her heart_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'__  
><em>_Yeah I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

"I love that song" I said and crossed my legs, sitting in Indian style.

"Oh, there's a third" He chuckled and turned back to his guitar

_When you love someone you'll do anything_

_You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_

_You'll shoot the moon put out the sun_

_When you love someone_

_You'll deny the truth believe a lie_

_There'll be times that you'll believe_

_you can really fly_

_But your lonely nights have just begun_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside_

_And nothin' else can ever change your mind_

_When you want someone - when you need someone_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice_

_You'd give it everything you got and_

_you won't think twice_

_You'd risk it all - no matter what may come_

_When you love someone_

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

_When you love someone_

"I know I'm not Jimi Hendrix, but I'm pretty good for just starting to learn how to play this thing" He lifted the guitar up and put it aside "Music's my life, you know. And it's nice to learn how to play instruments. Creates great appeal and well, it's actually fun" He smiled

"I could teach you how to play the piano" I shrugged "If we find a piano"

"You play the piano?" He widened his eyes and I nodded

"We were always looking for a pianist in White Eskimo! Well, someone who played the keyboard, but it's close" He looked at me confused "We put out fliers! Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged again "Too shy"

"You? Shy?" He roared in laughter "Oh dear god, you're killing me"

"What?" I asked "Am I missing something here?"

"Remember 8th grade? When you got in the teacher's desk in Literature and you and Stephanie Follett started dancing along some weird music while he was out?"

"Oh my god, you saw that?" I shrieked

"I was walking by, and accidentally saw too much" He laughed

I felt color fill my face and my body heat up of embarrassment. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes

"Don't worry" He held my hands and kissed my knuckles "I thought it was pretty cool"

I snapped off of his grip and punched him lightly "How can you remember that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he snickered in amusement "But that's a picture of you that I'll never erase"

"YOU HAVE PICTURES?" I screamed

"Oh yeah" he narrowed his eyes and grinned "They're in my laptop"

"Oh my fucking god, I have to see those"

"I'll let you see them on one condition" I tilt his head to one side

"Which is…?"

"You can't erase them" He smiled mischievously

"Ok, I promise, but you have to promise something too" He lifted his eyebrows

"You can't show them to anyone else"

"Deal" he said and we shook hands


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm really sorry, right now I'm dealing with a writer's block and can't write. I went to some random place two hours away from where I live and decided I would write during the trip but I just sat there, staring blankly into the screen. I feel like the story's going to slow for the amount of chapter's I've sent. What do you guys think?**_

_**Remember, keep reviewing, it keeps me writing. Even if it's a bad comment, like you don't like where the story is leading or you like it better with a character's POV or you think it's really boring, please post it. **_

_**Thank you xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

My alarm clock went off loudly and a whirring sound followed. Louis had bought me this alarm clocks that go off and hide so you have to get up and look for them. I thought it was brilliant until the first day I used it. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, stretched myself and kicked the duvet off.

Stumbling, I followed the noise around the room and kneeled under the dresser.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, grabbed the clock and sat on the floor.

The beeping sound was driving me insane; it kept twisting and turning in my hand until I pressed the red button. I threw it across the room, on top of the bed and shook my head. A smell invaded the room and I walked outside.

"Morning" I mumbled

"Merry Christmas darling" my mom exclaimed behind the counter and sipped on her tea "Have any plans this morning?"

I shook my head "Then what was the alarm for?" James asked from the couch

"Louis set it up for his birthday and I don't know how to turn it off" I sighed and sat in the stool near the island in the kitchen.

"You came in late yesterday" My mother mumbled and placed the cup on the ceramic "How did it go?"

Flashbacks of the night before hit me and without knowing I started smiling and grinning as I looked at the floor

"I'll take that as an awesome" She grinned and walked to the couch

After playing her the songs which Niall had taught me before he left to impress her, we sat there and watched the stars (When I told her Louis had called to show me his new car I was actually lying. Teeheehee) . Actually, she watched the stars and I stared at her, but well. We picked everything up and walked around the park, hand in hand (I know, we are so adorable, you can go all "Aaawww" now). When the clock stroke 1 I got her to her flat and then drove home. I called Louis, knowing he would be awake, and wished him happy birthday, then collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. It was the perfect evening, seriously.

I snapped back to reality, took a plate and served myself some eggs, toast, beans and bacon, then sat down and started devouring everything. I was awfully hungry.

"I went shopping" My mom said "The turkey's in the fridge"

"Thanks mom" I mumbled with my mouth full. After finishing the plate and putting the plate in the dishwasher I ran to my room and dialed Louis from the house phone.

"Hello Pumpkin!" He yelled

"Hello birthday boy" I laughed "I hate you, guess what woke me up today?"

"My alarm" he shrieked and roared in an evil laughter

"I think I'm about to throw it away" I said

"No more presents for you then, mister" He laughed "You didn't tell me how your date went!" He complained

"I was too tired, it was two in the morning" I yawned

"Well, spill it out then!"

I gave him a detailed description of the night before and he started sobbing

"What?" I asked

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME" He screamed loudly in a high pitched tone

"You replaced me first! Eleanor? Remember?" I chuckled

"Oh right" he stopped his fake sobbing and laughed maliciously

A buzzing sound followed by bells interrupted me and I went looking for it.

One new message, I hit read.

_**Emma: Morning (: Best night ever, can't wait for tonight, you'll love your present. PS: give me Louis' number to text him and congratulate him or something xx**_

"OOOOH WHO TEXTED?" Louis said from the other end of the phone

"Emma" I smiled "She wanted me to give her your number so she can say Happy Birthday"

"Aw that's so sweet of her" he said excitedly "Give it to her you prick, talk to you later" and with this he hung up

_**Reply: Good morning love, can't wait to se you either. Xxx**_

I attached the contact under the name Lou-Lou and sent it to her

_**Emma: Lou-Lou? Bromance much? **_

_**Reply: What can I say? Hahaha xx**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Got out of my writer's block. Guess all I needed was a good nap. This is the longest one yet, and I'm quite proud of it so, ENJOY**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>You know that Christmas day should be fun, full of joy, extremely filled with happiness and comfort and family love. Well, my Christmas has been the exact opposite. It has been full of stress, running around, tiredness and disturbances. After picking up Emma's present from the store, I came home and started wrapping the box and its cap. I left the present outside and the box open, thinking I would later put it inside. I had to prepare the food and I was actually pretty late for that. Everybody knows I like things my way and that I hate people touching what I'm cooking, but that didn't stop my mom and James to wander around the kitchen changing everything I was making. I had to expel them out of the house for a couple of hours so I could finish the turkey, the salad and the appetizers all by myself in steadiness and quiet, like I wanted to. Luckily Emma offered to bring dessert, so that was a burden taken off my shoulders.<p>

After the Turkey was in the oven I turned on the timer and set it for two hours. The potato salad was in the fridge and the Mini Crescent Dogs were resting beside it, waiting to be cooked, and it was only six o' clock. Happy with my work I decided to take a nap, I let myself fall in the couch and closed my eyes.

A constant dinging woke me up and the smell of baked turkey filled the room. I got up, rubbed my eyes and stretched myself. My mom was sitting in the couch next to me browsing trough her phone.

"Hello" I said

"Hi darling" She smiled "I put all the presents underneath the tree"

"Awesome" I said and walked to the oven, took the turkey out and placed it on top, so it didn't cool off as fast as it should and placed the Mini Crescent Dogs inside.

"You should change, Emma is supposed to come in twenty minutes" James said arranging his blazer in front of the mirror in the entrance. _When she gets here I'll take the Dogs out_ I thought and started mumbling the lyrics to the song "Who let the dogs out"

I nodded and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I looked trough my closet and threw a black blazer over my black dress shirt, some pants and ruffled my hair. "Looking sexy Mister Styles" I winked to the mirror and laughed at my silliness. I sprayed some cologne and went outside. My mom was putting on her heels and checking her makeup.

"You look good mom, don't worry" I said from behind her and smiled. She grinned and arranged my blazer

"You do too honey"

I sat on a stool and yawned, then looked at my watch. Eight fifteen. She should be getting here soon. As always, I didn't even have to finish the sentence in my head, because a loud banging came from outside the door. I got up, arranged my blazer once again and strutted towards the entrance. I opened the door and glanced outside.

"I could use a little help here" She groaned as she balanced four boxes in her hands.

"I'm sorry" I smiled and grabbed them all, then placed them in the counter.

Emma took her coat off and ruffled her hair. She was wearing a backless red dress that was 4 inches above her knee, and high heels that matched the color. Her dark black hair hung loose and wavy like always, and a thin layer of simple makeup covered her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Too festive?" She shrugged

"You look…Wow" I managed to say. She was looking spectacular today

"Emma, darling!" My mother exclaimed and came to hug her "Oh god I love your dress" She said as she took a look at Emma.

"I like your dress too" She said shyly. My mother was wearing a dark blue dress and silver heels. Like always, she liked to dress 10 years younger, and strangely it actually fit her.

"Come in, come in" My mom said and closed the door "We'll place these under the tree" She said and grabbed the four boxes

"Wait, wait" Emma said and grabbed the one on top "This one's dessert" she smiled and placed it back.

I walked behind the counter to the oven and turned the heat off, put the turkey inside once again and took the Mini Dogs out.

"Smells delicious" Emma whispered and gave me a shy smile

"Hello Emma!" James said from behind

"Heey!" She said and walked to hug him

"Nice to see you, you look absolutely amazing" He complimented

"Thank you so much" She looked to the floor.

I started humming the lyrics to What Makes You Beautiful unconsciously and she laughed at me as I placed the appetizers in a plate.

Before I knew it, the clock stroke 11:30 and we had already eaten the turkey and we had just finished eating Emma's Key Lime Pie. It was a pleasant dinner, had a great conversation, but I couldn't wait for Emma to open her present.

Shit, her present. After picking everything up, putting the plates in the dishwasher and placing the leftovers in plastic bags inside the fridge, I excused myself and ran to my room. I looked under the bed and grabbed the present carefully, then gently placed it inside the box and put the lid on. I grabbed it and took it outside.

"What time is it?" I asked

Everybody looked at their cell phones and answered in unison "It's 11:58"

"Should we open them now?" I said and lifted carefully the box in my hands

"Let's wait two minutes" James said chuckling

Ok, we waited, we said Merry Christmas and we sat down.

My mom crouched carefully and grabbed three boxes. "Mines first!" She said excitedly and sat on the couch.

"This one for Harry" She smiled and placed a small box in my lap "This one for Emma" She placed another small box on her lap "And this for James, but you can't open it here" She winked

"Oh god mom…" I shook my head

"What? Can't we have nice things that give us pleasure?"

"MOM!" I shrieked and Emma laughed awkwardly "Just…Keep it to yourselves" I said and looked at Emma "I'm sorry" I mouthed

"It's ok" She laughed

"Ok, so open them!" My mom yelled

"Except for you James…Please" I joked

He nodded and put it aside with a cheeky smile on his face. Disturbing.

I opened the box and yelled out. Two tickets for Coldplay rested on the bottom of the little box "You have to be kidding!" I jumped and hugged my mom "Oh my god thank you so much!" I said

"It's for you to take Emma" She said and signaled her

I turned around and thankfully got to see her expression as she opened my mother's gift. It was a Rolex watch. She grinned widely and placed it on her hands. I think she was about to cry "Oh my god…I…I can't accept this" She shook her head in disbelief

"Oh, of course you can darling, enjoy it"

She looked up and hugged my mom tightly "Thank you" She mumbled

"Merry Christmas darling"

"And we're going to see Coldplay!" I shrieked

I got up and sat next to her, grinning. She covered her mouth and managed to say "Oh my god"

"Well, I'm actually not good at picking presents, so I got you all some money" James said and gave me and Emma an envelope.

"Thank you" She smiled widely and hugged him. He hugged her back surprised and smiled.

"Thanks man" I pat him on the back and smiled "Now my presents!" I clapped and threw myself behind the couch. I grabbed two boxes and gave them to my mom and James. Then I got up and carefully placed Emma's on her lap.

"Be careful, don't shake it" I whispered

I heard a gasp and a hug from behind. "Harold Edward Styles how dare you buy me an Ipad" my mom shrieked "Are you crazy?"

"I knew you would like it" I said and looked at James, holding his brand new Itouch

"How did you know?" He said  
>"Heard mom yapping about how did you dare lose that Ipod" I shrugged<p>

"Now I feel horrible" He laughed and hugged me. In a manly way, don't you dare think otherwise.

I placed my arm around Emma and signaled her to open the box.

She lifted up the lid carefully and gasped deeply. "Oh my god, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen" She grinned and grabbed the kitten carefully "Is it a he or a she?"

"It's a he" I said

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" She said in a baby tone and pulling it closer to her face. So yes, the big surprise was a little black and white kitty.

"How are you going to call it?" I said and caressed its head as he purred lightly.

"Hmm… How about Blaze?" She said as she did funny faces to the cat.

"I like it" I kissed her gently on the cheek and she put it on her lap.

"Blaze it is!" She smiled "Thank you so much Harry" She gave me a quick peck on the lips and looked back down to the kitty, which was lifting its tail up and down.

"Now mine!" She said excited and grabbed the three boxes.

She put them all on the table, each present in front of its owner.

My mom opened the dress first and let out a huge and high pitched scream. She ran and hugged Emma saying she wanted to buy it but thought it was too expensive and she was dying to have it. James tried out his new racket with a wide smile on his face and almost broke down my lamp. I was nervous to see what my present was, because it was the biggest.

I tear the wrapping paper and opened the lid. Another box was inside. I tear the wrapping paper again and opened it, and found another box.

"Funny" I said and chuckled impatiently. I tear the wrapping paper for the third time and found another box. This was getting really tiring.

"There's not another box in this, is there?"

"Nope" She shook her head and bit her bottom lip

I tare the wrapping paper, hopefully for the last time and found a folder inside.

I opened it and started reading.

The boxes collapsed on the floor as I got up and lifted Emma of the floor. I couldn't contain myself so I gave her a huge intense kiss, not minding that my mom and step dad were there, and swung her around.

As I put her down I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Are you freaking out of your mind?" I yelled

"Kind of" She joked and grinned

"What did she get you?" My mother asked curiously from behind.

Without taking my eyes off Emma I threw her the envelope and wrapped her around my arms. My mother looked at her and her jaw dropped, James looked over her shoulder and said "Shit" loudly.

"You are fucking crazy" My mother said and grinned

"I'm going to see Nana!" I yelled and kissed her forehead


	34. Chapter 34

Emma's POV:

Still caught in Harry's arms I managed to take out the hair that had fallen to my face and smiled at Anne.

"I can't believe you" He whispered

I shrugged and he made some space between us but still holding on to my shoulders.

"Emma…I…" He shook his head "I can't accept that" His facial expression went from total happiness to worry.

"Too late, there are no refunds" I joked but he stood there blankly staring at me

"I can't, I seriously can't" He snapped the paper out of his mother's hands and pressed it to my chest. "It's too much"

"Harry for God's sake, it is your present after all, and what the heck would I do in Sydney? You're taking it, and you're going to se your grandma" I scoffed and put it back inside its envelope and on the coffee table "If you don't take it then it's a ticket to waste"

"Don't you dare do this to me" He brought his eyebrows together and pointed at me judgmentally

"Do what?"

"Brain-Ninja me!" He flipped his arms around frantically "This is really too much Em, I could never repay you"

"It's not that much, don't exaggerate. And that's the point of Christmas presents silly, give and not expect anything back" I smiled and sat on the couch.

I heard a soft thump on the floor and looked down to find Blaze escaping from its box. I lifted him carefully and placed it on my lap. He curled up in a ball and started purring softly as I stroke his tiny, soft head.

"Well, you can expect something special out of this…Believe me" He whispered seductively into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I could feel him smirk as he kissed the top of my head.

"I think I should be going now" I said and looked at the clock

"I'll take you home" Harry yelled and grabbed a big bag from the closet next to the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Blaze's food, plates, bed and everything" He grinned "You really thought I would let him starve and sleep on the floor until you woke up tomorrow?"

"He could sleep with me!"

"Seriously? You would crush him" He laughed

I made my way across the living room and hugged Anne and James goodbye.

"Thank you for your present darling" Anne said and hugged me tightly

"Thank you!" I chuckled and bent down to pick Blaze's box. Wait, where was he?  
>"Come one Emma, we don't have all morning"<p>

"One little problem" I bit my lip and looked up worried "Can't find Blaze"

"He's over here!" James yelled from the hall and walked up smiling, holding the little kitty in his hands "Saw him running and went for him" He said and placed it on my hands

"Thanks, see you soon!" I said and walked out the gate

As I walked trough my flat's door and put everything down except for Blaze, Harry clasped his hand onto my wrist and swirled me around.

"Woah… What happened?"

"Nothing…" He muttered and bit his lip "Hello there" He said getting closer

I raised my eyebrows and smiled "Hey, long time no see, right?"

He chuckled and looked to the ground

"So" he cleared his throat "about compensating you for getting me that awesome gift" He said and moved closer

"What were you thinking?"

"Humm" He snickered "Dunno" he looked back and forth from my bedroom to my eyes and bit his lip

I laughed and started laying Blaze's stuff around, placing him in his little bed "Go to sleep Harry, see you later"

"But I want to stay a little longer" He whined and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him. "I like you Emma"

"I know Harry, I like you too, but you should get going" I smiled and touched his dimples. I've always wanted to do that

"You're cute" He laughed "And probably right, I should get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow ok?"

"Cool beans" I smiled and waved goodbye

"Maybe tomorrow you'll get your reward" He winked

"Goodbye Harry" I laughed and took my heels out. My feet were killing me.

"Bye love!" was all I heard before the door slammed shut.

I heard a buzz coming from my room and stumbled to find out what it was. My phone's screen was lit up and showed "Five new messages"

_Right, that's where I left _it I thought

I hit read

_**Zayn: Merry Christmas Emma! **_

_**Louis: Merry Christmas Mrs Pumpkin **_

I let out a huge chuckle at Louis' message and kept reading

_**Unknown number: Sry 4 stalking Hazza gave me ur number merry xmas mrs styles ;) -Liam**_

_**Unknown number: Merry Christmas Emma! Harry gave me your number. Niall**_

_**Zayn: Do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean today 25th hahaha**_

I added Niall and Liam to my contact list and replied every text with a simple "Merry Christmas xx"

That's when it hit me. I was getting really involved in everything. I was Harry's girl, even the boys said so, and soon I'd be in the cover of magazines and all over Sugarscape or something. I shook my head and turned back to my cell phone, wrote to Zayn saying it was a wonderful idea, and told him about the party.

_**Zayn: Id love to go but will Harry be ok with that?**_

_**Reply: He won't mind (:**_

_**Zayn: Then count me in! **_

I was definitely planning to go, I wouldn't miss the chance to meet other students and have a good time. Fuck with what Harry thought, I had to go.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you ready?" Zayn said and offered me his arm. I linked mine in his and turned around to face Harry.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I said

He shook his head without taking his glance off the TV. "I'll just wait for you to come back, right here, with Blaze" He croaked and patted its little head.

"Bye" I waved and walked out the door, arm in arm with Zayn

"Why is he like that?" Zayn asked getting inside the car

"He's jealous" I arranged the bottom of my dress so it wouldn't roll up

"Of..?"

"You" I snickered "He thinks you're stealing me away"

I heard Zayn's soft chuckle before the car roared and vibrated.

"Let's have fun, shall we?" He winked and drove off to the address I previously entered in his GPS.

* * *

><p>I winced in pain and pulled the heavy duvet over my head as the light entered trough the large windows. My head was spinning around and I had to twist and turn every two minutes in order to not vomit everywhere. I managed to sit up carefully and noticed I was still wearing the same dress I was wearing last night.<p>

Ugh, what the fuck happened?

I got up, almost losing my balance and walked to the bathroom.

I looked like a fucking zombie.

Makeup all smudged and my hair going all places.

I heard soft thumps in the floor outside and cried "Harry?"

"You're up" He smiled from the door

"What the fuck happened last night?"

He licked the spoon he was holding and shrugged "Dunno"

"Ugh" I said and let myself fall on the floor of my bedroom, holding my head in my hands

"You came home pretty late" He said and sat next to me

"Where's Zayn?"

"He dropped you off, he wasn't drunk, don't worry"

"Did he say anything?" I said and rubbed my eyes

He shook his head lightly "Nope"

"Did I say anything?"

"Well…"

"Oh god, what did I say?" I shivered lightly

He laughed "Don't worry, nothing bad" Harry got up and offered me a hand

"I'm fine, I think I'll stay here for a while" I patted the floor and he walked to the kitchen "But seriously what did I say?" I yelled

"You said you wanted to fuck me" He smirked and brought me a cup of tea

My eyes widened "Did we…?"

"Nope" he laughed "Geez Emma, trust me a little" he pushed me playfully

A darting pain shot trough my head and I winced

"Sorry" he said

"I can't remember anything" I said and sipped my drink

"That's the point of too much alcohol in your system, my dear"

"I'm never going to drink again, in my entire life" I said and closed my eyes, feeling the sweet touch of Harry's lips against the skin of my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

December 27th. The boys actually did it and found tickets so they arrived the same day. Louis and Niall would arrive first in the morning, only 30 minutes apart each flight, and Liam arrives in the afternoon by train. My mom had let earlier, at 3 in the morning since she couldn't find any other flight. I asked Emma to come with me and Zayn to pick the boys from the airport and picked her up one hour before they arrived. We drove down and arrived just in time to hear on the speakers that Louis' airplane had landed.

I was wearing my beanie and my aviator glasses; I couldn't risk myself to be recognized. Like Zayn, who put a cap over his head, a scarf around his neck and his Ray Bans. Emma was clenched to my arm and playing with her phone.

"SUPERMAN IS HERE!" I heard and looked up violently, only to find one of my best friends wearing his oh-so-familiar Superman shirt.

"Why aren't you in disguise?" I hissed at him

"I don't care if someone sees me. Fit girls, all dying to meet me, take a picture with me or touch me? There are no better welcomes than that" He grinned and turned to Emma

"Well hello there, rosy cheeks!" She blushed slightly as Louis pinched her chops

"Hi Louis"

"So, how are you treating our boyfriend here?"

I raised my eyebrows and lowered my sun glasses letting out a chuckle. Old Louis was back.

"For now he's just yours Lou" She giggled and I squeezed her a little tight.

"How dare you!" Now he turned to me with a shocked expression

"We'll talk about it later, pumpkin" I laughed

"We'd better!" He warned me and ran towards Zayn jumping on top of him making him lose his total balance and collapse on the floor

"Missed you too, Lou" He grunted and shoved him off

"So, Niall is arriving when exactly?" Lou said and shook the dirt of his trousers

"Thirty minutes" Emma answered, looking intently at the huge screen above us.

"I want to get some coffee, anyone care to join?" Lou said loudly

Zayn and I shook our heads in unison and Louis put an arm around Emma's waist.

Shit Harry, stop being so jealous

"It's you and me then" Louis shrieked and leaded Emma trough the hall, skipping as he went.

**Louis' POV:**

I skipped frantically, pulling Emma harshly as I did and stopped in front of Starbucks. Placing my fists on my hips I inhaled deeply, letting the smell of freshly brewed Coffee and pound cake fill my nostrils.

I placed myself in line and looked around for Emma. Shit, where is she?

"I'm here" She giggled as she appeared from behind a very large man.

"So, tell me. How are things with Harry?"

"Great, I guess" She shrugged

"He's taking too long, isn't he?" I side-smiled "I get ya" I rubbed her arm quickly and stepped to the front as the line moved.

"Kind of" She muttered and looked up at me_. Harry was a lucky guy_, I thought,_ she's gorgeous_.

Louis, back to reality please, Eleanor's your girl.

Oh, what the hell. It's not like I'm cheating on her. I'm just admiring Emma's beauty.

"I don't think he'll wait much longer, don't worry about it babe" I reassured her "He's not letting a beauty like you go, I'm sure of that"

I could swear her cheeks turned slightly pink as I said that, but whatever, it's not like it mattered.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks" A nice lady greeted us from behind the counter.

"Hello" I smiled back "I want a double espresso and what do you want milady?" I said

"Humm, tall coffee frapuccino" Emma answered, looking at my hand that rested so comfortably con her shoulder

I shook it off awkwardly and paid for our drinks. That was….Interesting

**Harry's POV:**

"Louis and Emma are taking too long" I groaned and readjusted myself in the incredibly and extraordinarily comfortable chair (note sarcasm)

"Chill bro" Zayn muttered from behind his IPod and placed a headphone on, offering my one

I shook my head parted my lips to speak when I was interrupted by a loud announcement on the speaker.

"Flight 645 from Dublin is now landing"

"See!" I shook my hands in the air "Thirty minutes and they haven't come back yet!'

"Why are you so freaking jealous, mate?" Zayn said calmly

"I'm not!" I protested

He lifted his eyes and stared judgmentally at me "Alright, alright, maybe a little"

He raised his eyebrows and I finally gave in

"Ok, I'm jealous, I'm really, really jealous" I looked down "But you've seen her, how can you not be when there are loads of guys preying on her?"

"If she didn't like you she wouldn't be here" He said and looked back to his IPod

"I know, I know" I kicked the floor slightly

"Hello!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind "I brought you some marshmallows" She smiled and handed me a bag

"How come you took so long?" I asked and stared at Louis' arm around her shoulders

"Oh, we went shopping!" He shrieked and lifted a plastic bag filled with what looked like magazines.

"Niall's flight landed" Zayn interrupted

"Wohooo!" Louis yelled and twirled Emma around as she giggled. I hesitated and turned my hands into fists slowly.

Shit Harry, control yourself.


	36. Chapter 36

A familiar blonde guy approached with a couple of suitcases and a guitar hanging in his back. He gave us a crooked smile and stat exhausted next to Zayn.

" 'ello" He muttered

"NIALL!" Louis jumped and sat forcefully on his lap, making him grimace in pain

"I've missed you mate" Lou said wrapping his arms around Niall, trapping him on the chair.

"Louis" he sighed "are you twenty or two?" He laughed

"I'm forever young, my friend, forever young" Louis laughed and sat next to him

"Met any fit girls, eh?" Zayn asked from behind his IPod

"Not really" Niall said disappointed "The last fit girl I met was Emma" He said and pointed at her, making her blush

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. "What?" he said, clueless

I shook my head and got up "C'mon, we have to leave"

"We bought you pound cake, Niall" I heard Emma say to him and a weird sound, which I supposed was coming from the bag

"Thank you beautiful!" He said and placed his arm around Emma's shoulder

Why does everyone keep touching her today?

We got to the car and drove to my place. There were still three hours left for Liam to arrive, so we had to figure out something. Emma suggested we watched a movie, more specifically, Marley and Me, to kill time.

She rested her head on my chest as my arm hung across her shoulders. Louis was sitting next to her, tickling her feet now and then making her giggle and move violently every time he touched them.

"Could you stop?" I hissed

"Party pooper!" Louis laughed

"We're just having fun Harry, chill" Emma croaked and sat up. I grabbed her by the wrist in an attempt to pull her closer, but she refused and leaned to the back of the chair.

In no time, I felt Emma sobbing heavily as the scene of Marley dying appeared on the screen. Louis put his arms around her and she clasped herself to his chest, making his shirt all wet. Jealousy ran trough every inch of my body.

I pulled her legs over my lap and she bent them under her quickly, pulling them away.

"What the actual fuck?" I muttered under my breath

I couldn't, I just couldn't watch the movie. My eyes were set on her face resting oh-so-comfortably upon Louis' chest and his arms wrapped around her.

SHE'S MINE, GET OFF HER YOU PRICK

The problem is, she wasn't. Not yet, at least.

Niall started clapping and sobbing lightly as the screen turned black.

"I love this movie" He said and wiped a few tears from his cheek

"You're a pussy Niall" Louis joked

"Hey!" Emma complained "I'm crying too!"

"But you're a girl, he's a guy for god's sake" Zayn laughed

I looked at the clock and got up "We should go" I said and went trough the door quickly

**Louis' POV:**

Emma yawned and stretched as she sat up. I was utterly distracted trough-out the whole movie. I mean, there she was, all around Harry, her feet so tentatively close to my hands. And boy how I love to tickle someone. Harry as a party pooper/ jealous thing he is, complained and ruined everything. After that, Emma leaned off of him and decided to rest herself on top of me. Yes! Take that Hazza! Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

Well, back to what I was saying. I got up and teased Emma a little, pushing her lightly making her fall back on the couch. I felt some arms clasping around my legs and stopped abruptly to turn around

"Lemme go!" I demanded

"This is for making me fall" She laughed and pulled me closer, making me loose balance and fall flat on top of her. "Ouch!" She protested as I felt her belly rising up and down quickly along with her laugh. I looked up and saw Zayn's disapproving look before he turned around and left. I shook my head, got up and cleared my throat

"We should go" I said

"Ugh" she complained and got on her feet too. She grabbed my arm preventing herself from falling, but little did she know that my skin felt tingly and burned at her touch.

What the fuck is wrong with you Louis? Eleanor, ELEANOR

But the thing is, Eleanor had completely forgotten about me. She didn't even call me on my birthday and according to her cousin's pictures on Facebook, she was having an AWFUL time with dozens of French boys in a club. We weren't on the best terms of a relationship and I was pretty sure she didn't dump me before she left because she didn't want me to have a bad Christmas or anything. So who fucking cares about Eleanor now? Not me.

I grabbed Emma by her waist and plopped her on my shoulder. She giggled as we made our way to the bottom of the stairs where intense disapproving looks pierced trough us. I pulled her down and walked to the car, where Harry sat quietly looking trough the window. Emma got inside and sat next to Harry, he pulled his arm around her and kissed her softly on her forehead before she leaned and closed her eyes. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled widely, planting another kiss, and another, and another kiss on her forehead. She snickered and readjusted herself more comfortably on his chest. For a moment there I had forgotten she was with Harry now, and she was completely off limits. This was going to be a fucking long ride.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello guys! Merry Christmas to all, hope you have a wonderful holiday and Happy Birthday to Louis**_

_**Last chapter I'll be uploading today, so hope you like it.**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>"Louis!" Liam said as soon as he got out of the train. I jumped up on him and clutched myself to his back and shoulders, piggyback ride style.<p>

"Hello everyone!" He said grunting due to all the weight I added. Pure muscle, love, pure muscle.

"Could you please get off him?" Niall said "You're killing him"

I stuck my tongue out and let myself fall on the floor, my arms crossed on my chest

"Get up" Zayn said and pulled me "When are you ever going to grow up?" He laughed

"NEVER!" I shrieked and started skipping towards Emma. She was looking at her cell phone but as soon as she felt someone in front of her she looked up and smiled at me.

"Emma!" Liam said from behind and hugged her

"Be careful with that one, Harry might kill you"

"Why?" Liam stuck his head out without letting go of her

"He thinks we're going to steal her away from him" I laughed "Poor Hazza" I said and ruffled his curls

"Get off me" He hissed and snaked his way to Emma's side "Should we go then?"  
>Emma looked uneasy at Harry's behavior, but nodded and followed his lead.<p>

"Douche" I spat and walked with my hands on my pockets

**Emma's POV:**

"We're all together now!" Liam said and rubbed his hands together as he sat on Louis' couch "We should start planning New Year's party" He smiled invitingly

"Relax Li-li" Niall said from behind. I giggled quietly at his comment; these guys have some ridiculous nicknames "We just got here, we should rest"

"And this is the first time Niall has said something certain in his entire life" Louis clapped above his head

"Oi!" The blond protested "That was rude" he pointed at Louis, who lifted his hands in the air apologetically.

"What should we do?" Zayn asked

I felt Harry move uncomfortably under me, and clear his throat.

"Do you want me to get up?" I said, my head still pressed to his chest.

He shook his head as he lifted a strand of my hair in his hands and observed it curiously, twirled it around and changed it for another one.

"We should let the lady decide" Louis said in a husky voice and turned to me

"I want to stay here" I stated and played with a loose thread of Harry's sweater "I don't know about you"

"I want to stay too" Harry whispered in my ear and kissed me on the head sweetly

"Well, I want to plan the party if you don't mind" Liam coughed "If you won't help me that's ok"

"I'll help ya" Zayn said from a room with a laptop in his hands.

"So where is it going to be?" Harry asked

"I thought here" Louis said raising his hand

"Or maybe at Zayn's, it's a house, not an apartment" Niall said, his voice concealed due to the amount of chips in his mouth

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Niall" Harry laughed

"We could do it in there, I don't mind" He said

"Then done" Liam smiled "Now…the drinks, we buy them on our way there. Food, Niall will be in charge of that"

"Yay!" He exclaimed

"And now, the invites" He smirked

"Us six" Louis said

"Thanks for stating the obvious, LOUIS" Niall spat stifling a laugh

"Danielle, of course" Liam typed in the laptop

"How about Amelia" Harry said "My cousin" He whispered to me

"Oh and tell her to bring her friends" Zayn rubbed his hands

"Well, how many friends?" Liam asked

"Who cares" I said and they all turned around to stare at me "What?" I frowned "It's a party, the better the merrier, aren't I right?"

They all burst cheering "I love this girl" Louis said

"Well, should we just tell our invites to invite whoever they like?" Niall asked

"I'm thinking yes" Harry said

"That's awesome!" Louis shrieked and jumped out of the couch "I'm making some calls"  
>"Please guys, let's not repeat last year" Zayn pleaded<p>

"What happened last year?" I whispered to Harry

"You'll know, soon enough" He chuckled softly and played with my fingers.

**Harry's POV:**

"Let's go you twats" I yelled at Niall and Liam across the hall.

"Relax dude, we're just finishing the last touches" Niall said as he poked his head out the door

"I still have to pick up Emma, we're not going to make it on time with the alcohol"

"And the ice, don't forget the ice" Liam appeared from out of nowhere

"Look at you, all dressed up" I laughed

"You called this dressed up? It's just a shirt and jeans"

"I'm just teasing you" I said and arranged my blazer

"Niall, if you don't come here in ten seconds we're leaving without you"

"Coming, coming!" I heard a couple of loud stumps and the blond haired Irish emerged in the living room.

"Let's go" I said

**Louis' POV:**

So the day of the party had arrived, and we got billions of text messages asking to be put on the list. Little did they know, there was no list. At eleven o'clock the place was packed and I still hadn't seen Harry or Emma. We ran out of alcohol and had to go out to buy more. Everyone was already drunk, there were people dancing up and down in the living room to some random music and I swear I saw about three couples making out pretty harshly outside.

"COMING" I yelled and made my way trough the hall when the bell rang. Why did I yell? They wouldn't be able to hear me.. A bunch of blond girls who actually looked pretty plastic strutted trough the door down the hallway as soon as I reached to the gate.

"Hi Lou" Marissa said and winked at me. Ugh, why did we have to invite HER.  
>"Cool party" She said and touched my arm "I've missed you, you know?"<p>

I was about to answer her when my heart stopped. A pale girl with petite frame, all dressed up in a super short leather skirt, a loose white and black shirt and huge high heels. Her black wavy hair, now straightened, hung around her belly button, and her lips were covered in scarlet lipstick. She turned to see me and winked, smiling widely. Why is she doing this to me? I walked over to her but stood there abruptly when I saw Harry come and hand her a glass of whatever the heck it was. He whispered something in her ear and they made their way trough the crowd, disappearing in the night.

**Emma's POV:**

I laughed and stepped out of the house carefully to the yard. I hadn't seen this part of the house. There was a lake behind, those fake ones, and the moon was lighting it up, glistening in the silver water. I felt a little hyper and dizzy due to the alcohol now running in my system, but who cares. There was a pool nearer the house, and a few feet away, there was a huge swing where we could both fit, so I walked to it and sat. Harry sat beside me and held my hand.

"Hello" He said and smiled nervously

"Heey" I smiled back

"Are you drunk?" He asked

"Not really, just dizzy" I said "Why?"

"Just making sure you won't forget this" He smiled and leaned to kiss me sweetly on the lips

"Forget what?" I asked curious

He looked down to his shoes and kicked the floor lightly, like he always used to when he was feeling agitated. "Erm…"

"Harry?" I chuckled "What's going on?"

"You know I like you, right?" He mumbled

"I know, and I like you too" I smiled, touching his dimples lightly

"Well, I know I've been taking too long…But I was waiting just to make sure"

"Make sure of what?"  
>"If you really liked me too, if you were really up for this, if you wouldn't back out" He smiled<p>

"So? Did I pass the test?" I giggled

"You tell me" He smirked

"I think I have" I gave him a quick peck on the lips as he held my gaze.

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you?" He asked

"Do I what?"

"I'm such a loser" He laughed "I can't even do this right"

"I think you're doing just fine Harold" I smiled

"Do you want to be my official girlfriend?" He gave me a crooked smile, his lower lip wobbling and his hands shaking.

"What happens if I say no?" His expression changed and he shifted his body awkwardly

"I jump to that river and drown myself" He joked looking at the steady water

I grabbed his head and turned him to face me, crashed my lips on his and backed away

"I sure would want to be your girlfriend, Harry" He squeezed my hands tight and clutched my head in his hands, kissing me again, but more passionately this time.

"We should get back to the house, girlfriend" He said and held my hand, enunciating the world "girlfriend"

He leaded me back towards the house and went directly to the living room, where Niall was sitting flirting with a cute red haired. He looked up and saw us, our hands intertwined and smiles upon our faces. He excused himself and walked up to us

"So, you did it?" He smiled

"Yup" Harry grinned widely and squeezed my hand once more.

"Finally" Liam came from behind and placed his arms around our shoulders

"Yeah, finally" I whispered


	38. Chapter 38

**Louis' POV:**

I could see them all pair up as the clock's arms moved oh-so-close to the big number. I'm talking about twelve, you fools. Liam moved closer to the hot goddess whom he had the pleasure to call his girlfriend, Danielle. Niall was in the couch, cozying up to a cute red haired girl who I don't even know. Zayn was awfully wasted and was grinding against one of the plastic girls, friends of Marissa. (Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know who Marissa is…I'll tell you later, loves) and Emma was resting seductively and inviting against a door frame, and Harry grabbing her by the waist pulling her closer.

I sat there, in the kitchen counter when the clock stroke 11:56

"Hello, Boo Bear" a familiar voice said from behind. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi Marissa" I said with a monotone, not even bothering to look at her and gulped down a shot of tequila down my throat.

"I've missed you" She said and placed herself between my legs, tugging my shirt and pulling me close, giggling.

"You're drunk" I rolled my eyes as her vodka breath went up my nostrils.

"Oh yes…And you are too" She nodded slowly and swallowed harshly "Just like the old days" She chuckled

"I'm not that much" I confessed and looked at my watch. _11:58_

"We had such a great time together" She flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder and roamed her hands trough my chest "You were the best I've ever had"  
>"We had fun, indeed" I nodded and backed off "But you cut me out quite violently, if I recall"<p>

"Oh, I made a mistake Boo Bear" She said pulling me close once again

"I have a girlfriend now" I mumbled

"You don't love her, you have your eyes set on her" She glanced at Emma, who was now being attacked with small kisses by Harry "I've seen you, staring at her"

"Shut it" I hissed

"I can help you get her"

"I don't want to" I croaked and drank my second shot

"Oh, but you do" She giggled "Or at least I can help you get over it" She winked

The whole room fell silent and they started the countdown.

"TEN…NINE"

"How exactly?" I asked

"EIGHT….SEVEN"

"You know how" She flashed me a cheeky smile as I gulped down the third shot

"SIX….FIVE"

"Come on Lou, you know you want to"

"FOUR….THREE"

I turned around and saw Harry kissing Emma's neck and moving towards her lips

"TWO…."

"Deal" I said  
>"ONE"<p>

Marissa pulled me closer and crashed her filthy vodka tasting lips on mine as everyone cheered in the background. "HAPPY NEW YEAR"

A very drunk Zayn started whooping and yelling "I'm getting laid tonight!" the girl on his arms laughed and stumbled around along with him.

"And you Boo Bear, are too" Marissa whispered huskily in my ear

**Harry's POV:**

I had a hard time behaving myself and not getting wasted, I recon. I had to, well, not had to, but I wanted to stay sober tonight. This was the first night of our relationship and I couldn't forget it, I just couldn't. Oh yes, I did drink, I drank enough to get me all hyped up and merry. Emma, on the other hand, is a terrible drinker. She had two martinis and a big glass of OJ with Vodka and she was almost all over the floor and yapping nonsense.

"I want to go home" She hiccupped in my ear around three in the morning and clung herself to my neck, her high heels hanging from her hands.

"Hop in" I said and turned around, positioning myself so she could get on and piggy-back-ride. She managed to get on my back, wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her head on the back of mine after planting a soft kiss on my neck.

"I'll come tomorrow and help you clean up" I muttered to Zayn who was obviously too busy with a hot blonde in the couch and wasn't paying too much attention. To my surprise he raised his thumb and I walked out the door.

I placed Emma carefully in the copilot's seat and jogged quickly to the driver's.

"Where are we going?" She giggled

"I'm dropping you off at your place" I smiled and turned on the engine.

20 minutes later I was already placing her gently on her bed and walking to the door.

"Harry" She groaned

"Yes, love?" I turned around on my heels

"Stay with me" She whispered and pat the empty place next to her in her bed.

I walked closer, sat down, and then she grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me on top of her. She giggled and kissed me as I hovered, balancing my weight in my arms so I wouldn't crush her.

"I like you" She giggled

"You're a terrible drinker, sweetie" I smiled and kissed her

"I know" she mumbled to my lips and deepened the kiss. I parted my lips as she granted entrance, starting a fight between our tongues which none of us won. Or actually, we both won. She rolled over so she was now on top and started kissing my neck, tugging my shirt trying to set it free. I felt every inch of my body heat up. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her aside; she groaned and looked at me frowning.

"What?" She complained

"You're drunk" I said and got up, grabbing my blazer that I had left in the armchair in the corner.

"So?" She sat up disappointed

"I'll call you when I wake up, ok?" I said and kissed her on her forehead before leaving the apartment.

What had gotten into me, I still don't know, but this was definitely new. Harry Styles denying drunk sex? I'll be waiting for my prize, thank you.

**Louis' POV:**

I woke up with a harsh headache and intense pain in my stomach. Ugh, I hated being hangover. I turned around and winced in pain, grunting and cursing under my breath. I felt hot hands roaming trough my back and turned around slowly.

"Hello" Marissa said without opening her eyes and sitting up.

Shit, she's in her underwear

"Erm…Hi" I mumbled

"You don't remember last night, do you?" She laughed and started getting dressed at the foot of my bed

I shook my head "Well, let's say you've gotten better over the years Boo Bear" She winked

Shitty shit, we had sex

"How…exactly did we…?"

"Ohh, you want details" She turned around putting her shirt on

"No… I want to know how we got… here" I glanced around and found myself in my room.

Shitty shit shit, she knows where I live now.

"Cab" She glanced outside "Made out all the way here" She smirked

"Why?" I closed my eyes trying to remember

"I was helping you get over that pretty girl" She said and grabbed her purse "Don't care if you actually did, last night was THE night, where did you learn that shit?" She gave me a cheeky smile and I froze staring at her

"Well, if you feel like forgetting something again, call me" She winked and strutted out the door. Fuckity fuck fuck.

I owe you all an explanation, right? I'm sorry, is just nobody knows what happened between me and her, only Liam who walked on us once. Never been that embarrassed in my whole life.

Well, a long time ago, when we came to London after the X-factor, the boys and I moved to a group of four flats, two on one side and two on the other. Harry lived with me because he wasn't old enough to be alone, so I was his "Guardian" or something. He was the first to leave as soon as he turned 18. The second one out was Zayn, and that's where Marissa comes in.

He sold it to her and well, she was extremely hot and she was actually nice back then, so one day I invited her to my apartment and we "accidentally" started making out. She didn't want a relationship, she was sick of them, she only wanted to have fun so she suggested the term "Friends with benefits" or "Fuck buddies", and being the weak person I am, I agreed. After 8 months, she said she couldn't do this anymore, and that we had to stop and stuff and cut me out before she moved to her friend's apartment. I met Eleanor, we got together, blah, blah, blah, I got many texts from Marissa saying she was sorry and she wanted to do it again, blah, blah, blah, I ignored her and we never heard of each other again, until yesterday.

I was drunk, I was jealous of Harry, I was confused with Emma, I was hurt because of how things are turning out with Eleanor and I was completely weak at that moment, please don't judge me.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and sighed. I'm so screwed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Liam's POV:**

After hanging up on Louis, I grabbed my keys and went as fast as I could to his apartment. He sounded awful, I just had to see him and find out what was going on. I ran up the stairs of Louis' new building and knocked on the door

"Come in" someone cried from inside and I opened the door slowly

"Hey Lou" I said and he signaled me to come closer. Grabbing my shirt's neck he looked into my eyes and said

"I screwed up bad, mate, I screwed up"

"Why? What did you do?"

He let me go and started running his hands trough his hair desperately, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch.

"What?" I frowned "Keep yourself together, woman!" I shrieked and slapped him in the face

"Thanks" he looked to the ground "I needed that"

"What happened?" I said and crouched to the ground

"I…." He looked to one side "I slept with Marissa again" He swallowed

"What!" I yelled "Are you kidding!"

"Wish I was" he shrugged

"Why?"

"I…." he looked down

"Louis" I said and placed my hands on his shoulders "Trust me"

"Weak moment, that's all" He lied

"Terrible liar" I sat down "Spit it"

"Things aren't well with Eleanor" He said, I sensed he was telling the truth

"That's it?"

He shook his head "Apart from the fact that I was terribly drunk there's something else…But you have to swear on your own grave that you will never, ever, speak about this, and you won't tell anyone, neither think about it, nor judge me for it" He said nervously poking my chest

"I swear" I placed one hand on my heart and raised the other

"Liam I'm serious…You say something and I swear to God that our friendship is fucking over"

"I swear, Louis, trust me, I won't say a thing"

"I…." He hesitated "I think I have a crush on Emma" He said quickly

"YOU WHAT?" I widened my eyes and leaned backwards

"Don't make me say it again" He clutched his head between his hands, leaving a little space for his eyes so he could see and screamed loudly.

"W-when? Since when?"

"The day she picked me up in the airport" He said horrified "I don't know Liam, I don't know why I just have it, I can't…Ugh" He threw himself to the ground, face down and mumbled to the floor "I hate myself"

"But…Eleanor?"

"She's cheating on me" He shrieked, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Are you sure?"

He proceeded to take his phone out his pocket without taking his face off the ground and shoved it to me. A picture appeared on the screen where two people sat, eating each other up. As I looked closer, I distinguished Eleanor's face being sucked by some guy I didn't know.

"Her cousin sent it to me saying "Sorry, this is unfair to you and thought you should know"" He sat up and rubbed his face

"Are you ok man?" I said and patted his back

"Yeah, I saw it coming" He shrugged

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about ignoring Marissa like I have been doing for four months." He got up and sat on the bed "And about the Emma thing, I figured I should hang myself"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"You've seen how jealous Harry is, and of course I'm not going to do anything about it Liam, but I can't help being flirty and all hyper around her" He sighed

"I know, it's hard when that happens"

"You tell me" He let himself fall on his bed and covered his face with a pillow

"Help me mate, help me, what can I do?"

"Nothing" I shrugged "I'm sorry lad, they're official now, Harry's like your brother, she's off limits"

"I know that" He took off the pillow and rolled his eyes "But what can I do to get over her? I don't want to look for anyone else, I'm already about to break up with Eleanor"

"Just wait, dude, just wait, you'll grow out of it" I smiled and he looked out the window, he was right, he screwed up indeed.

**Emma's POV:**

I woke up alone in my bed not sure what the heck had happened last night. The last thin I remembered was telling Niall that Harry and I were official and Harry leading me to the dance floor. After that, puff, pitch black; I swore I wouldn't drink ever again after Riley's party but I sure forgot about that promise soon enough.

Wait a second.

Harry did it, Harry asked me to be his girlfriend.

I'm Harry's girlfriend.

I'm Harry Styles' official girlfriend

Oh shit, I'm going to be over the internet.

And magazines, magazines too.

More importantly, he's my boyfriend.

The guy I love

Finally, he did it.

I'm Harry's girlfriend.

I turned up my IPod and Rihanna blasted trough the speakers as I danced around my apartment.

I'm his girlfriend, oh my god.

I was probably freaking out, but I didn't care, I was too happy about it.

I went to the kitchen and as the music changed to Cobra Starship while I twirled around and buttered some toast to the rhythm of the music.

My house phone started ringing and I pressed the pause button in the wall in front of me. Oh yeah, I have speakers all around my apartment that have many control buttons all over the place, my flat rocks.

"Hellooo?" I sung

"Look who's up!" Niall's accent pierced trough the phone. If I wasn't with Harry I would totally hook up with him. After Italian, Irish was my second favorite accent in the world. I know Italian is a language, I mean the way they enunciate every word. Oof, I loved it.

"Hmm" I smiled

"Well, aren't you happy?" He laughed "Got a little something last night?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I think not, I woke up alone" I giggled "Doesn't matter, had the best night of my life last night"  
>"You sure did Mrs. Styles" He joked and I blushed<p>

"Oh, speak for yourself Niall, you and little Miss Red Hair" I teased

"Oh, nothing more than making out I assure you, I'm not that kind of guy" How cute is he?

"I'm proud of you" I said "So what's the thing behind this conversation?"  
>"Oh, we're going to have lunch at my place, Nando's takeout. We were hoping you would come" He said<p>

"I'd love to" I smiled

"2 o' clock, don't come late or you'll eat nothing" He said and hung up.

I could get used to this.

Niall treated me like I was his little sister, and we've only seen each other like five times tops. He was the clueless cutie everyone wants as their best friend.

I had them all figured out in only six days of seeing them all. Except for Harry and Zayn, of course, I had my share of seeing them.

Liam was like their dad, all responsible and bossy, but so caring and loving.

Niall, as I said before, was clueless and he was the goofiest of the five.

Zayn was the quietest one. Not that he was quiet, but next to Harry and Louis, oh dear god he did not speak. Next to Louis and Harry we all seem quiet. But he was the typical popular guy who knew he was absolutely hot.

Louis. Oh, what to say about Louis? He is absolutely crazy, a whack-o and even though he's the oldest, he looks like the youngest of the band. He's also the one who is more loveable. Like Niall, he treats you like you've known each other for life.

And Harry, the absolute flirt. He always gets what he wants, but he is a jealous freak, let me tell you. Well, you've read it already, my bad.

They were there when nobody was. Everyone was out for the holidays and there Harry and Zayn stood with me. Not that I complain about everyone else, they have their all freedom to go wherever they want, but I'll always remember them both staying with me so I wouldn't spend Christmas alone.

**Harry's POV:**

"Hello everybody!" I said as I walked trough Niall's main door

As usual, Niall was munching on some chips even though we were going to eat in less than ten minutes. Louis was sitting in the couch by Liam and Zayn trying to decide whether to watch Mean Girls or A Night at the Museum. Both excellent movies, they'll stay there for hours.

"Hi" they all said in unison and the door bell rang once again. I quickly opened the door and greeted my girlfriend with a huge smile plastered all over my face.

Yes, my girlfriend. Emma's my girlfriend now. Did I mention she is my girlfriend? Oh yes, she's my girlfriend.

"Hi sweetie" I said and kissed her on the cheek

"Hello" She smiled back and looked over my shoulder

Niall muttered something with his mouth full to which she nodded and smiled awkwardly to. He swallowed and repeated "It's nice to see you" He laughed

"Oh, nice to see you too" She laughed along

"Hey Emma" Liam and Zayn said behind the couch.

Louis turned around, took a glimpse at Emma and darted to the hallway, disappearing behind the glass door. Liam rolled his eyes and followed him

What the fuck?

They both reappeared from behind the gate, Liam pushing Louis and placing him in the middle of the living room.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked

"Nothing" Louis muttered "Hi Emma" he waved and looked concerned to Liam who gave him a weird glance and Louis moved awkwardly

"Okay…?" I said and raised an eye brow

"It's nothing" He gave a weak fake laugh "Still hungover"

I nodded assuming Louis' weird spree had begun. Every month he has a Screaming Spree, a Weird Spree and a Naked Spree, that's just Louis.

"Let's eat" Niall clapped, still holding his bag of chips and pointed to the table all set up.

Trough-out the whole meal, Louis didn't say a single thing, which was actually driving me crazy, and I could feel that it drove everyone crazy too. We were so used to him doing weird stuff, screaming and yelling random things at the table that his quietness didn't seem normal at all.

"Louis, could you tell us what the fuck is wrong with you?" Zayn said loudly, interrupting the silence and placing his fists on top of the table

"Nothing" He muttered and glanced at Liam

"You can trust us" Emma said and placed her hand on his arm. He shoved it off quickly and stared at her, almost scared.

"I…I'm j-j-just" He stuttered "I have to go" He announced getting up "Everything was delicious, buh-bye" He waved and ran trough the door.

"Why is he acting so strange?" Niall asked Liam

"Don't look at me, he's the one acting all weird" He leaned back and snaked out of his chair, taking his plate to the sink. "If you excuse me a second, I'll go check on something" He said and ran towards the door to where Louis had disappeared moments before.

He knew something and didn't want to tell us.


	40. Chapter 40

**Liam's POV:**

I ran out the house and looked around, no sign of Louis. Where could he be? I took my blackberry out and dialed his number. It rang, and rang, and rang once more before it went to voice mail. Shit, Louis.

Think, Liam, think…He couldn't have gone too far, I drove him here…I got it!

I snapped my fingers and ran as fast as I could down the street. It leaded to a park where we used to hang out all the time when Niall first moved in.

I stopped and looked around. There sat Louis on the grass, picking leafs off the ground.

"Ok, excuse me? What the actual fuck happened in there?" I said as I walked towards him

"I don't know" He shrugged

"You were doing so well until…"

"Until she walked trough the door" He finished my sentence "Can't do this Liam, I can't"

"Come on, everything will be alright, let's just tell everyone what's going on with Eleanor, they'll understand and let the topic go. They won't suspect anything about Emma"

"But what if I can't control myself?"  
>"You sure can, Louis, just stay apart from her and that's it"<p>

"Let's go" He said nodding and walked up the street. He's a strange lad.

**Emma's POV:**

"There you are!" Zayn said loudly as Liam and Louis entered trough the door.

"What happened, mate?" Niall said and put his hands on Louis' shoulder. He glanced at me and looked at the floor quickly, letting go of Niall's grip.

"Nothing…this thing" He muttered and sat in the same couch I was sitting, but in the opposite side. I scooted over and sat closer. He grimaced and moved, almost making himself fall of the sofa.

"What's going on?" I frowned

"Eleanor is cheating on me" He sighed, still looking at the ground

"She's what?" Harry got up and widened his eyes

Louis took his phone out and shoved it to him. Harry frowned and groaned, then passed the phone to each present being. Liam didn't even look at it; he just threw it across the room to Niall, who shoved it disgusted. Zayn looked at it from behind my shoulder and we both gasped. This picture was disgusting.

"Who sent this to you?" Zayn asked worried and walked to where Louis was sitting, holding his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.

"Her cousin" He mumbled

"Oh god Lou" I said and rubbed his back. As soon as I touched him he got up and walked to the kitchen. What did I do? It's not like I did something wrong…

"I don't care about her" He scoffed

"Louis you don't have to lie, we can help you" Harry said and walked up to him, placing his hand on his back

"I don't need your help" She shoved it off and with this, he picked up his jacket

"Where are you going?" Niall asked

"A walk, see you later" He said and left the apartment.

We all stood there in silence.

I got up and followed him outside, ignoring Harry's death glares from the kitchen.

I ran quickly and caught up with him.

"Louis" I panted and crouched

"Don't want to talk to anybody, thank you" He kept walking

"Wait" I sighed and grunted, following him

"What's going on?"

"I told you, Eleanor cheated"  
>"That's not it" I shook my head "I can see it, you're not hurt by that. What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing" He said and kept walking.

"Louis!" I shrieked and stumped on my feet, he turned around violently and stared at me

"Can you please tell me what the fuck is wrong?" I pleaded

"I can't" He hissed, inches away from my face "Not to you, not now" He shook his head and turned around

"What's his problem?" Harry asked from behind me

I turned around and stared at him "Shit, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" He smiled, showing his dimples and grabbed my hand

"Leave him" He whispered and wrapped his arms around me "He'll get over whatever is bothering him"

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grinned and we went back inside the building.

_The next morning…._

I felt foot stumps walking to my bedroom and a hard thump on my arm.

"Hey!" I complained and turned around to see Harry, looking down to me with a worried expression plastered across his face. "Are you ok?"

He just stared at me silently and pointed at his phone lying next to me. That's what he threw at me, ouch.

I picked it up and read a big banner. Sugarscape.

"Keep reading" He said nervously and sat across me. "Out loud" He demanded

I looked back to the phone and started scrolling.

"Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Mysterious Girl love triangle" I read

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! Remember a couple of weeks ago when the curly haired hottie bragged about him being the only one single in One Direction in an interview with The Sun? If not, let's refresh your minds.

"I love being single" he revealed "I've been single for a while, and I intend to keep it that way" That's a great way to set those Caroline Flack rumors off, isn't it?

Unfortunately, for him and for every Directioner around the world, this cutie has been spotted already with a girl who got him out off his tracks, making him turn down his single life and leave it behind.

Her name? Emma Miller, as our sources tell us, who studied with Styles back at Holmes Chapel and moved recently to London after her parent's death to study at the University of London. If you don't believe us, here's a picture of the couple kissing outside Niall Horan's (his Irish band-mate) building after what seemed a big argument with his brother from another mother, Louis Tomlinson.

Our favorite carrot lover was spotted moments before with the same girl, inches away from her face before Harry intervened and clasped around her like a hungry octopus around his food. They were spotted hours later leaving hand-in-hand and sharing a quick kiss before leaving. Aren't they a-do-ra-ble?" Three pictures were shown. One where Louis was standing really close, our noses almost touching. Another one where Harry was kissing me and another one where we were walking towards his car holding hands.

I threw the phone as hard as I could across the room and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"Oh my god" I managed to say and stared at Harry "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we can't do anything" He sighed "I have to tell them you're my girlfriend"

"Isn't it too soon?"

"They'll start making rumors and won't leave you alone. It's better if we cut that shit out now and not wait until it gets worse"

"But what are you going to say?" I whispered

"Tomorrow we have an Interview with BBC Radio 1, and I'm sure they'll ask. I'll just tell them yes, that I'm not single and I won't give away too many details" He shrugged

"Don't worry, we'll work this out" He looked down "I'm sorry for getting you in this mess"

"You didn't get me in this mess, silly" He looked at me "I got myself into it" I laughed "Running around dating a famous singer" I joked "What was I thinking?" I chuckled "Just kidding"  
>"That actually hurt" He said and smiled weakly<p>

"I'm just teasing you" I kissed him softly on the lips

My phone started buzzing uncontrollably and I picked it up. Fifty three new mentions on twitter.

"Ok, it leaked really fast" I said and opened it.

_**Leshadowofthewind33** who the fuck does **EMiller19** thinks she is? HARRY'S MINE_

_**Shaiiilaxx** so now **Harry_Styles** is dating **EMiller19**? WTF who the fuck is she?_

_**ElizabethP EMiller19** back off bitch Harry deserves better than u ugly fat whore u should crawl under a rock and die_

And these were some of the only ones spelled "properly" or that you could actually tell what they were saying. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. I read that third one and felt like I was going to puke.

"Stop looking at that!" Harry complained and snatched the phone out of my hands.

That last one hurt, it really, really hurt. I felt tears coming to my eyes and Harry grabbed my wrists pulling me close. I breathed in heavily and let out a huge sigh.

"Don't pay attention to that, don't ever pay attention to what they say" He said as he stroke my hair "Nothing they are saying is true"

I felt the hot tears crashing down my cheeks. Not only for what they were saying on twitter, but because my information was out and soon everybody was going to know who I was. My phone buzzed at least twenty times in Harry's lap before he grabbed it and turned it off.

And this was only day number two.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hello readers! I just wrote up 'til chapter 46 and will be uploading the chapters tomorrow.**_

_**Where are you guys? Haven't heard from you for a while! I've written a lot today, I'm going to rest now.**_

_**Review, pretty please? All types of comments are accepted. EVEN BAD ONES. I'll be waiting for them :D**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>I was walking all over my apartment, dusting off everything as Another World by One direction was filling the speakers. Their voices were incredible, genuinely incredible.<p>

"That was Another World from One Direction's new album Up All Night, available now in stores for you to buy. This is Reggie Yates speaking this morning, Happy New Years to everyone listening, we're here with, you guessed, One Direction! Hello guys, nice to have you here again, thanks for coming." I sat down and turned the volume up

"Hi Reggie" Zayn greeted "Thank you for calling us and arranging this" He chuckled softly

"You're always welcome here. How did you spend your holidays? Anything special?"

"Spent it at my grandma's!" Liam said happily "It was…fun" He muttered

"I went up to see my parents in Ireland" Niall's Irish accent made me smile; I could listen to him talk all day.

"I'm Muslim" Zayn confessed "But my mom and my sisters drove all the way here to spend time with me during my break"

"Didn't know you were Muslim Zayn!" Reggie said

"Yup, always been, always will be" He chuckled

"You Louis? How was your holiday?"  
>"T'was fun" He laughed "Went to my mom's, surprised her"<p>

"That's nice!" Reggie clapped "Down to you Harry, what did you do this Christmas"

"Went up to my sister's few days before the 25th to see my dad, and my mom and step father spent two weeks here" He mumbled

"Interesting" Reggie scoffed "Anyone else joining you?"

Harry hesitated and laughed nervously "Come on, spill it!" He encouraged

"Not really" He lied. That hurt, but we don't need people knowing the details of what we did, so it was good.

"Ok, ok, no pressure" Reggie laughed "So, anyone special to share New Years with?"

Liam answered quickly "Danielle" He smiled

"Anyone else? Louis, how's Eleanor"

"Don't know" he said in monotone

"Oh my, what happened there?"

"Well, Reggie, I'm officially single" He cleared his throat

"Woah! Hear that ladies? Louis Tomlinson is officially single! Out for the hunt!"

"I'm not looking for anyone right now" Louis fake-laughed

"But what happened? You seemed so happy!"

"We ran out of chemistry, what can I tell you?" He coughed "It was mutual" He lied

I wanted to go up there and hug him so tight.

"That's too bad, you looked great together! How about you Zayn and Niall?"

"No girls" they both said and laughed "We're single and ready to mingle" Zayn joked

"Now girls, get your hunting gear, we have two preys waiting to be caught! Now moving on to what you all were waiting to hear. Harry, we read earlier this morning in Sugarscape about how you were not single anymore" I started biting my nails "We need you to tell us the truth, is it true or a lie?"

The radio fell silent and I heard Harry shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly. "Erm…Hi…Humm..."

"Come on Harry, quit babbling, is it true or is it not that you are currently dating Emma Miller?" Reggie pushed

"Well…" Harry chuckled "It's true" He said really close to the microphone

"So you're not single anymore"

"Nope" He chuckled

"Well, you all heard him, Harry Styles is not single, ladies. Confirmed first here on Radio 1! Let's listen to some tunes and we'll be right back with One Direction!" Then an unfamiliar song started playing as I fell on the couch and sighed. The worst was yet to come.

**Harry's POV:**

I let out a huge sigh as soon as I heard music chords blasting trough the speakers.

"Wasn't so bad, right?" Liam patted me on the back "The nervousness will be gone soon mate, you did well"

Louis coughed again and stared at me with a weird expression.

Reggie interrupted "It's not over yet, Harry, embrace yourself!" He joked

I twirled my fingers around and felt a buzz in my jean's pocket

_**Emma: Just heard you! Let's prepare for what's next haha xx**_

_**Reply: I'm dying, tell me you're dying too**_

_**Emma: Dying?**_

_**Reply: I'm shaking like crazy aren't you?**_

_**Emma: Kind of, good luck xx**_

As soon as I read her text Reggie started talking to the microphone and signaling us to put our headphones on.

"Hello and welcome back! As I said before, we're here chatting with One Direction. To the people who are just tuning in, these are the highlights of our previous conversation. Everyone had a wonderful Christmas and some had an even better New Years. Niall and Zayn are both single and ready to mingle. Louis just broke up with his girlfriend Eleanor and Liam's happily taken by Danielle, 23 year old dancer from the X-factor. As for Harry, he just confirmed Sugarscape's rumors and revealed he is dating Emma Miller. Am I right?"

"Yep" We all said in unison.

"So, we got many twitter mentions asking questions to you guys and we picked only five, one for each, are you up for answering them?"

"Bring it!" Zayn said excited

"This one's for Niall, laurenshe44 asked "what's your biggest turn on?"

"Hmm" He gave it a big thought and answered "A girl with a big appetite" He smiled, content with his answer

"This one's for Liam. Heartless_misery5 asked "does your age difference with Danielle interfere in some way?"

"Nope" Liam smiled "If it changed anything or interfered with something then we wouldn't be together or at least we wouldn't have lasted that long"

"This one's for Louis, from atommica_69 "why did you break up with Eleanor?"

"As I said, it was mutual" He shifted uncomfortably "and the chemistry ran out" he cleared his throat

"This one's for Zayn, from vashappeninmalik "would you date a fan? Honestly"

"Honestly? Yeah" he nodded "If she's cool, pretty, funny, then why not? Don't care if she's a fan or not, that doesn't give her a special place or degrade her in any way. She's a person, just like us, so I would, I would date a fan"

"And the last one, for Harry. From SofffGarcia," I froze "Where did you meet Emma, how did you get together and for how long are you a couple?"  
>I knew they would ask that "Erm…I met her a long time ago. We went to school together back at Holmes Chapel, and I bumped with her in Starbucks like a month and a half ago"<p>

"How did you get together?" Reggie insisted

"We just…clicked. We had an instant connection, don't know what else to tell you"

"And you've been together for how long?"

"Well, we dated for a while, not dated-dated" I said nervously "But hung out a lot. And we got official on New Years" I grinned and chuckled anxiously

"That's just great! Hope you guys last long and have a happy relationship. This was it guys, thanks again for coming and I hope to see you all soon. This was Reggie Yates, have a good week!" The sign saying "On air" switched off and I sighed in relief.


	42. Chapter 42

**HELLOO, SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING TODAY LIKE I SAID I WOULD, I was too busy (: **

**My BFF's getting me some publicity so more people can read this fanfic, and I would appreciate if you did some too. **

**We all have that friend who loves 1D, or cousin, or friend's cousin. If you like it, tell them about the fanfic please, I will love you for eternity if you do**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Here's 42**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>

"Are you free tonight?" I asked hopeful as I walked trough the streets of London with my phone in my hand.

"I don't know, I have to study for Calculus" Emma sighed

"I haven't seen you in two weeks sweetie" I grunted and stopped, looking around

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I've been awfully busy, maybe tomorrow after the exam?" She smiled

"I have rehearsals" I sighed "How about breakfast tomorrow?"  
>"Already booked, Riley's birthday" That son of a bitch. They had gotten really close after that stupid party of his on Christmas.<p>

"This is useless" I complained "When are you actually free?"

"I told you, tomorrow after the exam, or maybe Saturday!"

"That's three days away Emma!" I protested

"I have an idea. I'll book Saturday for you and only you, no interruptions. Breakfast, lunch and dinner to make up for these past weeks we haven't seen each other" She said

"That sounds good" I nodded and grinned "Saturday it is!"

"Can't wait!" She said as she typed something to her phone "Already booked"

"I'll see you then, love you"

"Love you too" She smiled and hung up

So two months have gone by quickly, and the more time passed, the less I saw Emma. Her classes started again, and we were going to start a new Tour, so rehearsals, rehearsals, rehearsals. We barely had time to talk over the phone.

Niall had a fling with the red haired girl he made out with in New Years party, but it only lasted a week. Zayn was still single, but every now and then he'd go out to the club, get drunk and appear with a girl the next day. Liam wasn't on his best terms with Danielle, they had been fighting over something nobody knows about and at the moment they weren't speaking to each other. And Louis was still single. No drunken nights and hooking up with random strangers, no flings, no nothing. He was long over the Eleanor thing, but something wasn't quite right in him. He wasn't the old Louis we were used to.

I made my way trough the large glass doors that lead to the studio and was greeted by the very large guard sitting behind a counter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Styles" He nodded his head towards me

"Afternoon, John" I smiled and walked trough the familiar hallways I've walked down on these past few weeks.

"You're late" Liam complained as I stuck my head inside the large room

"Only thirty minutes" I shot back "And now I'm here, let's start"

"Warming up first, dear" Mrs. Hayes said from the corner

I looked around the room and all were staring at me "We've already warmed up" Niall said as he sat on the couch. I darted back to Mrs. Hayes "Go on dear, you know what to do"

I rolled my eyes and started hissing, letting out all the air out of my lungs. I repeated this a several times and then started using lip trills and tongue trills to control my breathing. I hummed and used a steady note, then moved to making a "fire engine sound" before starting in the middle range, or a middle C.

**Louis' POV:**

I listened intently as Harry did his warm ups and checked trough my twitter feed. _Thousands of mentions, twenty DM'S; more than usual, but meh._ My phone buzzed in my hands and I returned to the menu.

_**Emma: Could you watch Blaze this Saturday? Going out with Harry xx**_

I rolled my eyes and let out a huge sigh

_**Reply: Sure thing babe xx**_

I felt my throat burning. Two months have passed and I wasn't over my crush on Emma, it killed me every single day. They were all so lovey-dovey in front of everyone, not caring about what anybody thought. They didn't know I was crushing on her, but still, it's just plain rude. Actually no one knew, except Liam, and I was planning on keeping it that way. I wasn't up for taking care of Blaze while they got to have fun and make out or something, but I couldn't say no to her.

"Louis" Harry snapped me out of my thoughts "Are you coming or what?"

I nodded and followed him inside where everybody stood in front of their microphones. I put my headphones on and let the music drag me away.

"It was awesome" Niall said after we finished listening our new track

"Meh…" Liam said, his nose full with wrinkles

"Oh dear god, Liam!" Harry protested "It was really good, please stop complaining"

I rolled my eyes and packed my things "Well, see you guys tomorrow"

A hand blocked my way as I walked to the door; I looked up annoyed and found Harry's eyes meeting mine.

"Hello Lou" He smiled

"Hi" I groaned "Could you please…?" I looked at his hand

"I wanted to talk to you" He frowned

"Talk" I spat

"What's wrong with you, man? What happened to old loud Louis?"

"He's here" I smiled sarcastically "And he's late for something, can I go now?"

"Jeez, just go then" He scoffed and stepped aside

I felt horrible for treating him like that, I didn't know what had gotten into me, I just couldn't bare to talk to him for some reason.

I looked back and found him sitting on the couch, wiggling his phone in his hands.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry" I sighed "Shouldn't have treated you like that"

"Damn right you shouldn't!" He protested "What's wrong with you Lou? I just want to help you!"

"You can't help me" I looked down "No one can"

"What is it? You can at least tell me what's going on"  
>"No I can't, I'm sorry" I smiled up to him "It'll pass"<p>

"It's been two months and it hasn't passed" He complained

"I know, just, leave it" I said and walked out the door. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. I know he will eventually find out, but not now, he couldn't know just yet.


	43. Chapter 43

_**I'M SORRY, I wasn't anywhere near my laptop today. I'm here now and I'm going to upload those chapters, maybe more IF, only if, I have time.**_

_**Remember, keep reviewing and tell other people about this fanfic. Love you**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

Friday was finally here. Arrived slowly, but arrived. One day and I would finally see Harry again. I miss him, I really do, I was so used to seeing him all the time that I didn't appreciate what it was like to be with him.

"Em!" Jen waved from behind as she snaked trough the desks and sat next to me "I've been trying to reach you, did you get my inbox last night?"

I shook my head "I deleted my account, I don't know who you sent that message to" I laughed

"You deleted your account? Why?" Julia said as she put her stuff down. Julia was a girl who was already in her third semester but shared Chemistry and Chemistry lab with us.

"It leaked, I've been getting serial inboxes from random people with reasons I should dump Harry, or reasons he should dump me" I shrugged

"Are you serious?"  
>I nodded "I had to delete my Twitter too, I was getting too much mentions"<p>

"You are absolutely kidding" Dennis, my partner gasped

"Had to change my phone number too, this is the new one" I smiled at all three and passed a little paper around. They all wrote it down and put it away.

"Why are you getting so much hate? God, you've done nothing wrong" Jennifer protested

"That's what I ask myself every single day" I smiled at her as the teacher came in and started the lecture.

I woke up as I felt a knock on the door. I sat up quickly and darted to the gate.

"Hello" I smiled as I let Louis in

"Morning" He said "I'm here to pick up Blaze"

"Thank you so much Louis" I kissed him softly on the cheek before I turned around and started packing Blaze's stuff.

**Louis' POV:**

It's like she was doing it on purpose. She had a very loose and see trough shirt, and very short shorts on, AND she had the nerves to bend down that way to pick Blaze's things. Why was she so hot? WHY, GOD WHY?

"Here!" She smiled at me and handed me a bag with a little pillow, some food and a plate

"Is that all?" I asked

"Well, you need Blaze too, don't you?" She laughed and looked to the couch

Didn't need to see your genitals, Blaze, thank you.

"Great" I scoffed "So…What are you planning to do with Harry today?" I didn't really want to know, but I didn't want to leave that fast, I wanted to talk to her a while more.

"Not much, just hang out, maybe watch a movie, talk…We have a lot to catch up on" She grinned and winked. Oh, perfect.

"Well, if you need anything, just give me a call" I smiled at her sarcastically and narrowed my eyes

"Thanks Lou" She came closer and kissed me again on the cheek.

Warm, fuzzy feeling, shoo, go away.

I stood there for a few seconds and turned around.

"Well Hello!" Harry greeted incredibly happy from the door.

Emma gasped and didn't think twice before running and jumping up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

"I've missed you" He mumbled between her lips as he roamed his hands over her back.

Disgusting, please get a room. Oh, wait, this is her apartment, my bad.

"I should be going now" I said awkwardly as I picked up Blaze and walked trough the door, neither of them answering or even acknowledging my departure.

Aweeesomeee.

**Harry's POV:**

It was good to be back. I had forgotten how good it felt to have her on my arms. My ladies man days were gone, this was it, she was it. She softly moaned into the kiss and we parted, grins plastered widely across our faces. She lowered herself and touched the floor lightly with her feet.

"Sorry" She looked down on herself, noticing she was still wearing her pajamas

"Why are you apologizing?" I laughed and kissed her forehead, making my way inside her flat

"I just woke up, didn't have time to change" She said shyly

"You look perfect sweetie" I reassured her and looked at her as she snaked to the kitchen and sat on the kitchen counter. I walked up to her and stood between her legs, smiling at her cheekishly. This was going to be an excellent Saturday.


	44. Chapter 44

"So what do you want to do?" I raised my eyebrows "I can make you some pancakes"

"Hmm, pancakes" she looked to the ceiling, thoughtfully "Sounds awesome" She smiled

"Come on, off the kitchen top!" I said and pat her thigh lightly. She got down and started taking the ingredients out

"You'll make them, but one condition!" She said pointing at me with the whisker "You have to let me help" She demanded

"What?" I protested

"Please, Harry, don't be such a meanie" She pouted and grabbed a bowl

"Ok, ok" I gave in "Only because it's you"

She fist-pumped in victory and wrinkled her nose at me before she turned around and grabbed the flour.

Before we even knew it, we were covered in white, the floor had pancake batter all over it and we had eaten all the chocolate chips from the bag.

Emma grabbed a huge spoon of pancake mix and threw it harshly onto the pan.

"Easy there" I said and placed myself behind her, grabbing her arm and directing her threw the process

"How come you know this much about cooking?" She asked curiously as I poured the third spoon of mix into the pan and flipped the first.

"My dad taught me" I shrugged "He had a bakery, remember?"

"Oooh yes, I loved his buns"

I spun around quickly, biting my lip containing the laughter. She realized what she had said and shook her head "I….I didn't mean…"

I interrupted her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and flipped the other pancakes

"It's funny how we didn't even talk that much in high school, and look at us now" She commented as she clasped her arms around my waist and placed her chin on my back

"Yeah, it is" I smiled and poured the second batch of pancakes into the kettle. Didn't we spill half of the mix on the floor?

"Remember Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School?" I muttered

"How could I forget?" She laughed

"Best years of my life" I affirmed

"Well, yeah, for you" She let go and leaned on the counter

"Why do you say that?" I glanced at her quickly and then went back to the pancakes. My father's words echoed in my mind_ "Never take your eyes off the food"_

"You were Little Mister Popular" She mocked "The one who got all the girls and guys around his little finger" She looked to the ground

"Don't tell me that now, you weren't too bad yourself. Gossips go a long way, d'know that?"

"Gossips? What gossips?" She narrowed her eyes

"Oh come on Emma, it was years ago" I laughed and poured batch number three

How much of this shit did we make?

"Tell me!" She demanded

I scoffed "Ryan Willis, John Harper, Juan Gonzales…And I could keep going!"

"I only made out with Ryan!" She said in disbelief "God, why are people such liars?"

"Let it rest, it was a long time ago"

"But still" She complained

I rolled my eyes and poured the forth, which seemed to be the last batch of the morning, into the frying pan.

"Why did you say it was the best for me? Wasn't it for you?" I asked curious

"It was ok, I guess. I wasn't that popular, you know?"

"Like I was" I laughed

"You were king bee in school Harry, don't kid yourself" She spat "You were the one everybody was crushing on, the one everybody wanted"

"Did you want me?" I smirked and she fell silent. I placed the pancakes along with the others and turned around to see Emma, red like Rudolph's nose.

"I…No, I didn't" She shook her head

"You wanted meeee" I teased and came closer

"I did not!" She protested

I kissed her softly "If it makes you feel better, I always thought you were hot" And with this, I made my way to the sink to wash my hands, leaving her there on her own thoughts. I felt like old Harry, the one that used to play around with girls and leaving them all confused and wanting more, and it felt awfully good.

"So…pancakes" She changed the subject and went to the fridge "Want some syrup?" She asked

"Nope, just butter" I smiled at myself and moved to the controller in the wall. I pressed a few buttons and John Mayer's awesome voice filled the whole apartment. That's what was left to make it better.

Unconsciously, Emma started singing along to the lyrics as she placed everything on the table.

I stood there speechless.

She's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart, and now she's talented?

Please, fuck me, right now

"Wow" I said and she turned around "Didn't know you could sing"

"I can't" she laughed

"Then what to you call that?" I pointed at her

"Sound coming out of my vocal chords?" She teased "I'm not good"

"You're kidding yourself" I shook my head "You are"

"Stop it, let's eat" she smiled and placed a big piece of pancake in her mouth.

"You eat like a pig" I said and followed

"Thanks" she mumbled and kept eating.


	45. Chapter 45

Emma rested her head on my chest as The Notebook's intro started playing. Personally, I hated romantic movies, but Emma insisted we should watch it, and I couldn't say no to her. Additionally, romantic movies are perfect when you're trying to score; girls are so weak when it comes to those. They get all emotional and needy when it's over. It's weird, but it actually works.

An old man started babbling something about how his life wasn't important and I watched the excitement in Emma's face.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Shh" She frowned "This is my favorite movie" She snuggled up and placed her arm around me, resting herself completely on top of me. I started playing with her hair and turned to the screen. Now and old lady appeared.

"Is this about old people?" I asked

"SHHH" She protested "Just watch"

"_It was the night of the carnival. Noah, was there with his friends, Fin and Sara."_ The old man said

"_Noah?"_

"_That's where they met."_ He said oblivious to the old lady's question _"June 6th, 1940."_ Emma repeated the date as if she knew it by heart. I looked at the little clock in front of the DVD. Two hours to go.

Emma sobbed quietly into my chest as both Allie and Noah, as old people, danced to their song.

"I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places, that this heart of mine embraces all day trough" She hummed and wiped the tears away from her face. She looked so cute it made me smile

"Why are you smiling?" She sniffed

"You're cute" I said and she turned back to the screen. Allie started forgetting again, and started yelling. My heart sunk, this was really sad.

I found myself on the edge of tears as the last scene of the movie played.

"_Do you think that our love can create miracles?"_

"_Yes, I do. That's what brings you back to me each time."_

"_Do you think our love could take us away together?"_

"_I think our love can do anything we want it to."_

"Oh my god, I can't watch this" I closed my eyes trying not to break

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, Allie."_

"_Good night."_

"_Good night."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled loudly as the screen turned black. Emma wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek and smiled weakly at me

"If you ever mention to anyone that I reacted this way, I will kill you" I said

She laughed and kissed me "I promise"

"I love you" I said and pulled her closer, kissing her a few times

She smiled to the kiss and started moving her hands up my chest. She started kissing around my jaw-line and moved to my neck, were she sucked softly. I stifled a moan as she continued and closed my eyes. Before I could respond, she got up and walked to the TV to turn it off.

"Hey!" I protested as I ran my hand trough my freshly bruised neck

She smiled mischievously and sat next to me "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I wanted to continue what we were doing, but thanks for turning down the mood!" I stuck my tongue out and grabbed her feet, pulling them over my lap and pulling her closer.

She laughed and kissed me quickly, then got up again "Why don't we go out for a walk?" she said and disappeared trough the glass door.

She was such a tease

**Emma's POV:**

"Come on!" I said a few feet away from Harry "I want to show you something"

"Wait for me then!" He yelled back

"Does your ass weigh to much or something?" I joked and kept walking "Here!" I pointed out

"What?"

I shivered and placed my scarf a little higher, covering my mouth and kept walking

"It's full of ducks!" I said "I found about it last week when I went to that store" I pointed at an old book store in the corner "Isn't it beautiful?"

I felt some big arms clasp around my waist and hot lips kiss my left skin. "You are beautiful"

"Harry, focus" I giggled

"How can I focus when you are standing here" he whispered to my ear, sending violent shivers up my spine

What the heck is wrong with him today? A bit needy, aren't we?

I managed to get out of his grip and jumped into the snow "Come on!"

He frowned but followed me in.

He sneaked up on a goose and tried to catch it. It stumbled to the front as Harry clumsily followed, mimicking its sound and movements. It made me laugh so hard.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Sorry for taking so long, my mom's really annoying tonight. **_

_**Here's 46, finally. Hope to upload more tomorrow**_

_**Remember to review and tell people about the fanfic!**_  
><em><strong>Going to sleep, hope you like these chapters<strong>_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>We got the building after stopping at a Chinese restaurant and ate lunch. This day was going by so fast, and I didn't want it to end. As soon as I made my way trough the stairs I heard loud footsteps behind.<p>

"Oh, hi" Mathew mumbled as he froze, few steps lower.

"Hello" I said politely, but Harry just stood there, staring at him

"How've you been?" Matt turned to me and smiled

"Good" I said coldly and turned to Harry, who was still staring him down disapprovingly

"Well, it was nice seeing you" Matt said and fled past us, going into his apartment

AWKWARD

We went inside my flat and before I could say or do anything, I was already trapped in Harry's grip. He pulled me closer as he spun me around, our faces inches from each other. He kissed the tip of my nose sweetly before moving on to my mouth. He parted, letting us breathe and I could see how his eyes darkened, roaming trough my whole body. He leaded me carefully to the couch, where he lay me down and hovered on top of me, crashing his lips onto mine, with a slight taste of lust. His hands moved all the way to my back, where he started making his way under my shirt, his touch making me shiver.

"Stop" I mumbled

He froze, still in the same position. He backed away slowly and looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry" I sat up "I can't do this"

"Do what?" His face still filled with confusion

"This" I flapped my hands "Not yet"

His face grimaced in a weird expression "This is new"

"I'm sorry Harry" I sighed "I can't"

"You can't, or you don't want to?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

**Harry's POV:**

I wasn't used to being rejected. Never, ever, in my entire life. Nobody every said no to Harry Styles. That word wasn't even in my vocabulary.

"It's ok" I lied "I'm not going to pressure you"

As much as I wanted to do it, I wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable, I'll just put my desire, desperate needs and hormonal fit aside, don't worry, take your time.

"Thanks" She looked down, arranged her shirt and flipped her hair aside.

Oh yeah, thanks for making it easier.

"We can still make out" She suggested awkwardly

_YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES_

"Uhh…The mood if pretty much killed, but thank you, maybe some other time" I shrugged

WHAT?

I don't even recognize myself, what have you done to me woman?

"Ok" She shrugged too and went into the kitchen, poured herself a big jug of water and came back.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked

Yes, I'm thirsty of you

"No, thanks anyway" I smiled and watched her gulp down her drink

A buzzing sound snapped me and I saw as she reached out to the back of the couch, her short shorts raising a little higher as she bent down.

Oh my dear god why are you trying to kill me?

"Hello?" She picked up "Yeah, I'm with Harry"

"Let me guess… Zayn" I whispered and she nodded. I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on.

"Tonight? I can't….Maybe tomorrow…Yeah, Harry told me about that….I'd love to!...See you all tomorrow then!" She smiled and said in a high pitched tone "Bye Zayn, love you!"

Why do girls keep saying "I love you" to everyone? It pisses me off

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Zayn just asked me to come and watch you rehearse" She put the phone down and smiled at me "If that's ok with you"

"Of course it is, sweetie" I smiled

"Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"I didn't know you had Sunday free" Actually, that bothered me. Why didn't she tell me?

She smiled and I kissed her

Shouldn't have kissed her, shouldn't have kissed her

"I have to go to the loo" I excused myself quickly and ran towards the bathroom

This was embarrassing.


	47. Chapter 47

**Emma's POV:**

I flipped trough my phone waiting for Harry in the living room. I glanced around the room and stopped at the clock. Hmm, already four thirty…

Harry appeared out of nowhere from the bathroom, his face pale and his curls drenched in water.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" I laughed at how he looked

"Nothing..." He muttered

I really don't want to know what he was doing at the bathroom; I'll just leave it like that.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" He suggested

"Don't you prefer Ice cream?" I smiled childishly

"Sure" He said and grabbed his beanie, scarf and aviators. This was disguising time.

"Do I look like myself?" He asked when he was done

"Not really...Come on, let's go" I said and grabbed his hand as we walked out the door.

"Why are there so many flavors?" I asked annoyed, trying to make up my mind.

"See, there's chocolate, double chocolate, Nutella, chocolate with caramel cream, peanut butter, peanut butter and jelly, cotton candy, vanilla, vanilla with cookie dough, stracciattella, Oreo, coffee, rum with raisins, and don't get me started on the fruits!" I said as Harry read the menu above us.

"I think I'll have Double chocolate with peanut butter" He hummed and walked to the cashier "What are you having?"

"Ugh, I can't decide" I pouted

"We can give you samples if you'd like" The girl behind the register offered politely, smiling up at Harry.

"That's ok" He smiled at her "Peanut butter and chocolate please" He asked and she went running to pour him the ice cream.

"What are you having then?" He said putting his arm around my waist and dragging me closer

"Maybe Nutella with banana, sounds good" I said looking at both ice creams.

"And one Nutella with Banana please" He said loudly for the girl to hear

She came back with two cones and gave them to Harry.

"Here you have, love" he turned to me

"Thanks"

"It'll be 6.58 pounds" The girl grinned at Harry excitedly. He grabbed his wallet and paid the cashier

"Keep the change" He smirked, driving her to a fit and blush like crazy. Ugh.

He saw my expression and kissed my cheek softly, held my hand and leaded me to the door.

"Oops" he said as he smudged some ice cream on my face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said and tried to clean it. He stopped my hand before I could reach my face and started giving me quick pecks where the ice cream had landed. I started giggling as he moved to my lips.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed and I pushed hit his arm lightly

"Can I try yours?" He said as he stuck his tongue out. I pulled the cone closer to his mouth but he shook his head, and quickly pressed the ice cream to my face

"Stop it!" I laughed as he kissed me rapidly again "Harry!" I chuckled

"What?" He laughed "You're enjoying this!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and kept walking.

He left around 9 o'clock after eating dinner, and soon after I fell asleep. I didn't want him to leave, I had missed him so much, and in no time he would leave for tour. Why, god why?

I woke up excited the next day because I was finally going to watch them rehearse. The night before, I had laid down the outfit that I was going to use. A flower dress right above the knees, my ballerina flats and a cute sweater. I put on simple makeup and tied my hair in a pony tail, smiled with confidence and walked out the door. As I was changing, Zayn had texted me letting me know he was already downstairs waiting for me so we could leave.

"Hello" I said as I got inside the car and smiled

"Hello beautiful!" He said "Are you ready?"  
>"Are <strong>you<strong> ready? I'm not the one singing today"

"You're right" He chuckled and we drove off.

"Hello sweetie" Harry smiled and kissed my forehead as soon as we made our entrance to the big room. Everyone was already in position, except for Harry of course, in a fake stage they had built to hold the rehearsals here.

"What are they going to sing?" I asked as I sat down on a couch near a curly haired girl who was laughing at her phone and Harry walked back to the stage.

"They're starting with I wish. But they arranged it so all could sing a part of the song" The girl said and smiled widely "I'm Danielle, Liam's girlfriend" She shook my hand "You must be Emma, right?"

I nodded. Wow, she was beautiful "Nice to meet you" Guess Liam and her were on good terms now

"Harry's been talking an awful lot about you these past few months, you know?" She chuckled "Finally got to meet you"

"I've heard a lot about you too!" I smiled

"You seem nice, we'll be great friends" she snickered "It would have been awesome if Eleanor was here, she was cool" Danielle said disappointed "oh well"

I smiled awkwardly and turned to see the boys. They were talking to a guy, who was giving them specific directions. They nodded in unison and the music started playing. Danielle sat on the edge of the couch, grinning excited as Liam started singing the first notes.

_Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>_

Zayn took the microphone and continued.

_He takes your hand, I die a little  
>I watch your eyes, And I'm in little<br>Why can't you look at me like that?  
><em>

Liam stepped up and winked at us

_When you walk by, I try to say it  
>But then I freeze, And never do it<br>My tongue gets tight, The words can't trade.  
><em>

Harry smirked at me and started singing

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you  
><em>

They all stepped to the front of the stage and poured their hearts in the song

_But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
>Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.<br>Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,  
>Oh how I wish that was me.<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Niall smiled childishly and walked to the front, almost tripping

_He looks at you, the way that I would.  
>Does all the things, I know that I could.<br>If only time, could just turn back.  
><em>

Harry closed his eyes and harmonized

_Cause I got three little words. That I've always been dying to tell you  
><em>

Then they started singing again

_But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
>Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.<br>Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking._

__Louis looked down and shook his head, looked up at me and started singing_._

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_Feel with my hands on your waist, while we dance in the moonlight._

_I wish it was me, that you call in your room, cause you wanna say good night._

_Cause I see you with him, slow dancing._  
><em>Tearing me apart, cause you don't see.<em>

It felt like if no one was in the room but the both of us. He was staring at me, his eyes filled with sadness, like he was trying to tell me something. All I did was freeze and stare back at him

"Woah, what's happening?" Danielle whispered to me and I shook my head, not knowing what to answer, not knowing myself what was happening.

They all started harmonizing and burst me out of my bubble.

_But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
>Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.<br>Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.  
>Oh how I wish<br>Oh how I wish  
>Oh how I wish, that was me.<br>_

Louis finished and looked down, biting his lip.

_Oh how I wish, that was me.  
><em>

I sat there frozen. Was he trying to tell me what I'm thinking he's trying to tell me? That's why he's been weird since he came back home from his trip?

Harry looked from Louis to me, confused.

"Louis?" I whispered

He looked at Harry then me

"What's going on?" Harry asked

Liam widened his eyes and stared at Louis.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" Louis said and jumped off the stage, running towards the door

"What the fuck?" Zayn muttered

I looked at Harry and darted trough the door. I don't know what made me do that.

"Louis!" I yelled trough the hall. He turned around violently and stood there

"Louis" I panted "What happened?"  
>"I'm in love with you, can't you see it?" He said and gasped, shocked of what he just said<p>

"You're…what?"

"Fuck, Emma. Don't tell me you didn't suspect anything!"

"I… I didn't" I said frozen

"It doesn't matter, you're with him, I'm not going to do anything about it, so you can go back there, goodbye" He turned around

"Louis, stop" I grabbed his arm. I didn't want him to leave, he was my friend, I didn't want to ruin things only because he had feelings for me. "This doesn't change anything, we can still be friends"

He shoved it off "You think I can take this any longer? See how happy you are with him?" He pointed across the hall to where Harry had just appeared "See how you two can't stand being apart of each other and eat each other up every time you get a chance? I'm a human being, I can only take things up to some point" He looked to the ground "And now I'm ruining this!"

"You haven't ruined anything" I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him there, so hurt, all my fault.

"I have! Emma, you don't fucking understand what you do to me! Just get away from me, that's all I need, to stay away from you! I hate what you've done to me, I hate it!"

"But…"

"No buts" He stared at me coldly and shook his head "Bye" he turned around and walked away.

"Lou!" I yelled again and felt strong arms clasping around my waist, pulling me closer. Liam turned me around to face him and I collapsed in his arms.

"He'll get around, Emma, don't worry" Liam said as he caressed my hair. I closed my eyes tightly and dug my head deeper in his chest as he hugged me tighter.

I heard a struggle and looked up.

"Harry wait!" I heard Zayn yell as Harry ran down the hall to where Louis had just gone to. Zayn ran behind him as we all stood there speechless, waiting for what was going to happen next.


	48. Chapter 48

_**UGH, I'M SO SORRY EVERY ONE, I JUST READ THE CHAPTERS AGAIN AND FOUND AN AWFUL AMOUNT OF MISTAKES. FORGIVE ME FOR THAT ONE. I kind of checked it and corrected the mistakes I found in 47 , if there are more, I'M SORRY AGAIN.**_

**Harry's POV:**

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I had to talk to him, I just had to, if not punch him, at least talk to him.

"LOUIS" I yelled, more angrily that I intended it to be.

He turned around forcefully and froze, staring at me with a look in his face I couldn't decipher.

"That's why you were acting so strange?" I spat

He nodded "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything about it, I'll wait for it to pass"

"Harry!" Zayn interrupted, panting, as he ran towards us "Don't…don't do anything….anything stupid…Phew" He breathed heavily. Not so fit, aren't you Zayn?

"I should just punch him in the face" I said between my teeth

"Why would you do that for?" Zayn asked "He didn't do anything"

Thanks for taking sides with him, I love you too

"And you wouldn't gain anything from punching me, Styles" Louis smirked

"Two months and it hasn't passed" My voice echoed trough the hallway as I turned back to Louis "Two months" I groaned "And you didn't say a thing, neither tried to get over it"

"You think I didn't try?" He said in a monotone

"You preferred to stay alone, you preferred not to look for anyone who could get you over her"

"YOU THINK THAT TOYING AROUND WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? I'M NOT YOU, I DON'T ENJOY WHEN OTHER GIRLS SUFFER OVER ME, IF I COULDN'T BE WITH HER I WOULDN'T BE WITH ANYBODY, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GET ANY ONE'S HOPES UP WHEN I WAS IN LOVE WITH EMMA, GET THAT?" he yelled loudly in my face

"Louis" Emma appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm

"DON'T TOUCH ME" He hissed. She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes.

"How do you dare talk to her that way?" Rage was filling every inch of my body. Not only was my best friend in love with my girlfriend, but he had made her feel awfully terrible with herself for something that is not her fault.

"Harry, I don't want to fight…"

"I don't care what you want! For fuck's sake, she's my girlfriend!" I squawked

"Thanks for stating the obvious" He rolled his eyes

"Don't you dare…"

Louis started laughing, laughing really, really hard "Funny"  
>"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed<p>

"That you take sides with a girl who you just recently bumped into, and you are willing to tear our friendship apart for that" He spat "It's just so fucking funny"

"Who's talking about tearing our friendship apart?" I frowned and pressed my lips tightly

"I think that wanting to punch me in the face over her is pretty much a hint that you prefer Emma"

"It's not my fault you came and ruined this shit. Everything was going perfect, and you burst trough the door, confusing everybody, making her feel terrible because you developed a little crush on her" Ugh, I hated fighting with him

"Harry…please" Emma whispered "Don't"

"You think that if it was little I would've said anything? I would've done that? I thought you knew me mate" He groaned

I stood there silently, not knowing what to say

"I'll be going now" He announced "Don't you try to reach me, I need time to think" He smiled and turned around

"What about Emma?" I managed to say

"What about her?" He turned back

"You're just going to leave her there, confused, guilty, and destroyed?"

"I'm sorry, she's done more harm to me that I've done to her, she'll get over it" He said between his teeth and walked away

Zayn looked at me with his eyes widened "Come on, leave him" He said "He needs time, he'll come around"

"I hope so" I turned my hands into fists and walked quickly trough the hall, Emma clasped around my arm.

We walked towards the door and I looked around. Niall, Danielle and Liam were sitting on the floor. Emma collapsed next to Liam and he held her tightly.

I'm supposed to comfort her, you twat.

I sat next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. That's more like it.

"Don't mind about him" I whispered to her

"How can I not?" She mumbled as she covered her face "This is all my fault"

"It's not" Niall smiled at her "You don't make people fall in love with you, and you don't plan on falling for someone" He shrugged "It's nobody's fault"

"I know…I just can't help feeling guilty" She sighed "He's like that because of me"

"And it's jeopardizing the whole tour" Liam muttered. Emma frowned and dug her head into my chest.

"Shut up" Zayn said "That's not important now"

"Yes it is, we can't just postpone the whole thing. What about the people who spent all their money in it? And the fans? What will happen to them?" He complained

"Liam, stop thinking about work for god's sake!" Danielle hit him softly on the arm

"If Louis doesn't come to the rehearsals we're doomed!"

"Liam, shut the fuck up please" I squawked

"No, he's right" Emma sat up and sniffed "But I don't think he won't come to the rehearsals. I'm the one he doesn't want to see, right? I have to study a lot, and well, I'll just stop coming to the rehearsals. It's as easy as that"

"But baby, I want you to come"  
>"I already get too much hate from your fans, I don't want to be the reason you postpone your tour. They would eat me up alive" She joked, but I could see in her eyes that it hurt her. I kissed her forehead and she got up<p>

"You should call him" She turned to Niall "Later, when he's calmed down, and ask him if he's going to go to the rehearsals. If he says no just tell him I won't be coming. If he says no again, tell him that same speech Liam just gave, it will break his heart, I know it" She smiled sadly "I think I ought to be going now"

I grabbed her hand "Don't leave" I whispered

She bent down and kissed me on the lips, waved at all of us and strutted down the hallway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Niall's POV:**

The phone rang a couple of times as I paced back and forth in my apartment. Liam, Zayn and Harry were sitting in the couch, all staring at me. I looked trough the window and saw a squirrel. Hi little squirrel, hello

"Hello?" Louis picked up

"Hey Lou" I smiled and everyone let out a huge sigh

"Why are you calling?"  
>"I'm just checking if you're coming to the rehearsal tomorrow, I've missed you man, three days I haven't heard of ya" I grinned and Liam put his both thumbs up<p>

Yay, I was doing great.

"Uh…" Louis said awkwardly "I don't know man"

"Why not?"

"I…." He muttered

"Emma's not coming" I frowned "There's nothing to worry about, mate"

"I still don't think it's a good idea" He sighed

"Oh come on Lou, we need to practice for the tour! We can't let the fans down!"

I grinned at Liam who was biting his nails

The line went silent

"Lou, are you there?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled

"Come on Louis, we leave in a week, we have to rehearse" I stumped my feet and said that with as much authority as I could

"But…Harry…"  
>"What about Harry?" He turned to face me, curiousness plastered across his face<p>

Louis chuckled "Look Lou, whatever you said to him doesn't matter anymore, just please come to rehearse"

"Sure, I will" He finally gave in

"Yes!" I fist pumped into the air ad the guys looked up excited "See you tomorrow!" I smiled and hung up

"What did he say?" Harry raised his eyebrows

"He said he'll come" I grinned and grabbed a XXL size bag of chips, yum.

**Louis' POV:**

I peeked my head trough the door and saw everyone already in position. They all turned their heads towards me in sync. Thanks for making this awkward. Niall as clueless as always, got down the stage and hugged me

"Hello man!" He greeted

"Hey" I said

"Are you ready?" Liam grinned from the stage. Liam…smiling…at work?

"Sure" I said and jumped on it, took my side next to Harry and Zayn and cleared my throat

"Let's get this over with" Harry said coldly, signaling the band to start playing.

**_A WEEK LATER_**

Everything had gone smoothly for what I expected. The only thing that changed was Harry being crabby most of the time, but Liam said it's because he didn't get to see Emma that often and I decided to believe him. I grabbed my bags and suitcases along with a bottle of water and went out the door, where a taxi was waiting for me to take me to a secret location where a big bus was waiting for all of us.

I got out of the cab and was greeted by Liam and Zayn throwing the bags on the back of the bus, Niall sitting on top of a large bag I supposed was his, munching on some chips and Harry nowhere to be found.

"Hello" I smiled and threw my bag along with theirs

"Hey" Zayn said and sighed "Any other suitcases?"

I threw the rest of my bags and pointed at Niall "I think he's sitting on his"  
>"that's my bag!' Liam protested and ran towards Niall, shoved him to the floor and grabbed his sac and threw it inside the bus.<p>

"Where's Harry?" I asked and looked around  
>"Over there" Niall pointed with his colorant filled finger towards a small tent.<p>

Harry was sitting on a plastic chair, smiling widely with Emma sitting on his lap.

"Niall!" Liam slapped him on the head

"It's ok" I said and walked towards them "Hi"  
>Emma looked up smiling and quickly released herself off Harry's grip. He looked annoyed at me and fake-smiled<p>

"It's ok, I'm not here to interrupt you, just wanted to say hi" I shrugged "And that we should get going now…I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes" I smiled and turned around

"Wait Lou" Emma said and I froze "You can't expect to leave for three months without saying goodbye, can you?"  
>"I guess not" I said and she hugged me. Oh gosh, this felt so good. I held her tight and smiled. She let go after a while and kissed me on the cheek, hopped on Harry's back and we made our way to the bus.<p>

"I'm going to miss you so much guys" Danielle said, clutched to Liam's arm.

"I think this is it" Harry whispered to Emma, but I still could hear it. She nodded and he lowered her to the ground. She turned him around and hugged him tightly.

I waved and made my way into the bus. I couldn't see her cry, I couldn't.

**Emma's POV:**

"It's ok" he smiled at me "It's just three months, I'll call you every night, we'll talk all the time, don't worry"

I sniffed and wiped the recently fallen tear off my cheek "I'm just going to miss you so much"

"I'm going to miss you too, love" He kissed me sweetly and hugged me again

"Have fun, ok?" I mumbled to his shirt "But not too much"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, let go and walked towards the bus. Before he went inside he turned around and blew a kiss at me. I smiled at him and he hopped inside.

"Goodbye" I whispered and clasped myself around Danielle's arm, who was sobbing quietly.

If it wasn't enough for me that I wasn't able to see Harry as much as I wanted to thanks to my classes and his work, now we would be definitely separated for three full months, not a chance of us seeing each other during that time.

Perfect.


	50. Chapter 50

_**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE**_

_**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS (: Hope you had a wonderful time and I wish you the best 2012**_

_**Second of all, I haven't had much time to write, and I haven't had much inspiration lately, but I'm going to try to upload a whole bunch of chapters these following days**_

_**Third of all, There's no place like London is reaching its end, I think it will finish around Chapter 60 or 60 something, depends on the material I have, and I'm going to start a sequel if you guys want, or maybe just start writing about something else.**_

_**Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>"Aren't you excited for tonight?" Jennifer asked me as she straightened her hair in front of the mirror<p>

"Meh" I mumbled as I sat on the couch, all ready for the party

"Emma Elizabeth Miller, could you please stop being so blue? Tonight's going to be awesome" She smiled and twirled around on her heels "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, like always" I sighed

"Why are you so sad girl?" She frowned

"It's been a month Jen, and I've only heard from him once" I pressed my lips tight and started playing with the ruffles on my top

"He's a douche, Emma; he's always been a douche. Remember High school? Thought he had the world at his feet just because he had a great voice" She scoffed "I don't understand how you are with him now"

"You were the first one to be excited about me having breakfast with him on the first place!" I complained

"Well, yeah, I thought that was it. He's famous, gorgeous and I never thought you'd end up with him, seriously"

"He was always there for me when everyone was out for vacation" I said between my teeth "If it wasn't for him I would've been alone for Christmas"

"I know" She nodded "But he's probably out making out with whatever fan he bumps into, I heard some pretty nasty rumors about him, you know"

I grunted and walked towards my room, collapsed on the bed and covered myself with the duvet

"I'm sorry Em, but I'm not going to lie!" Jennifer said as she pulled the covers off of me "And you can't ruin the only night we have free before the exams because of that twat"

"Stop insulting him!" I croaked  
>"He's hurting you, I can't help it" She smirked "Come on, we have a party to go to"<p>

"I don't know" I looked around

"It'll take your mind off things" She said and pulled me by the arm "It'll take your mind off him" She smiled reassuring

"Sure, why not" I shrugged and followed my friend out the door

"Hey there, girls!" Alan, Jennifer's boyfriend greeted us from the door. They kissed and he led us inside the house. He was going to graduate this semester, so the house was packed with older guys.

I looked around the living room and saw an awfully familiar brunette, chatting with a cute girl on the couch. He noticed my presence and flashed a gorgeous smile on my way before snaking trough the crowd and walking to my side.

"Hey Emma" He smiled

"Hello Riley" I grinned back

"Can I get you a drink?" He said placing his hand on my lower back and walking me to the kitchen.

"Sure" I said and opened the door. It was all peace and quiet in there, and there were piles and piles of beer on the corner

"What would you like?" He said opening the fridge "Let me guess, Vodka and orange juice with a splash of cranberry, am I right?" He winked

"You've got me all figured out Riley" I laughed and leaned on the counter

"So, how've you been? How's the superstar?" He chuckled and placed two huge glasses in front of me

"Well, I've been better, pretty exhausted of all the homework I've got, and about Harry, I don't really know" I shrugged

He poured a rather large amount of vodka in the glass and frowned "Why is that?"  
>"Guess he's busy" I stared at the glass. Shit, I'm going to get so drunk.<p>

"But he doesn't rehearse and have concerts every fucking night" Riley said, quite upset

"I prefer not to give much thought on what he's doing, I'll complain when he gets back"

"You don't deserve that, Emma" He wrinkled his face and turned around to grab the cranberry juice. He poured it as he looked into my eyes and gave me the glass

"Bottoms up!" I grinned and swigged the drink

He raised his eyebrows and did the same

I felt fuzz and a huge palpitation in my head as soon as I put the drink down. Harry was right, I was a terrible drinker.

"Let's dance" Riley whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers up my spine. I nodded and followed him into the crowd.

"Where have you been?" Jennifer asked as she spun me around and sat me down on the couch

"With Riley, on the dance floor" I giggled and sipped my drink. This was the third glass of vodka this evening. I felt a hard buzz next to me, coming from my purse. I pulled my phone out and glared at the screen.

"Styles"

Shit

I turned it around and showed it to Jennifer. She gasped and I laughed.

"Fuck Emma, you're drunk"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, where everything was quiet and hit answer.

**Harry's POV: **  
>The phone rang a couple of times and it went to voicemail.<p>

Shit.

I dialed again and at the second ring, a female voice answered.

"Hello?" She said

"Humm…Emma?" I said confused

"Nope, this is Jennifer…Uhh, Emma's quite busy right now" She said nervous

"That's a lie!" Emma giggled from behind "Give me my phone!"

"What's going on?" I frowned

I heard a struggle and a couple of laughs

"Hello sweetie" Emma said weirdly and chuckled

"Hey love" I smiled "How are you?"  
>"I'm…I'm good" She grinned "Whoops" I felt a loud thump and a laugh<p>

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She chuckled "Just tripped"

"Where are you?"

"Humm… I don't know"

"You're drunk" I rolled my eyes and looked at the watch. I should be sleeping now

"Nooooooo" she said loudly

"Emma…"

"Ok, just a little, but don't tell Harry" She snickered

"Emmaaaa, come back here!" I heard a manly voice yell

"I have to go now, talk to you later!" She said and hung up.

I stared blankly at my phone

I had been wanting to call her, but I was too busy or too tired to do so. We woke up really, really early every morning and got to the hotel really, really late at night. We had rehearsals, interviews, photoshoots, meetings with fans mostly every day, and our days off we spent them sleeping, just like road trips. I was exhausted and didn't have much time.

I was going to explain that to her tonight, but she was drunk. She surely thought I didn't care and went off with that random guy that yelled on the background, she surely thought I was a fucking douche. The worst part? I wasn't able to do anything about it, at least not tonight, and I was probably the worst boyfriend ever.


	51. Chapter 51

**Emma's POV**:

Riley took my hand and leaded me to the living room, which was full of people, and sat me on the couch. He moved and sat next to me, grabbed my legs and pulled them over his lap.

"Hello" He chuckled

"Hey" I giggled

"So, I've been thinking" He whispered to my ear and kissed my cheek "We should go to a more private room"

I shook my head "I think we're good here"

My head hurt, and the effects of alcohol were wearing off, everything was spinning around and the music hurt in my ears

"I thought you liked me" He smirked and started planting little kisses around my jaw-line, then crashing down on my lips

"Riley, stop" I mumbled and pushed him away

"What?" He complained, his vodka-filled breath impregnating my nostrils. Is that how my breath smells like? Disgusting.

"Stop it" I jerked myself off him grip and wiggled my way out to the kitchen, where Jennifer was making out with Alan.

"We have to go" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her boyfriend's embrace, clasped my pursed and walked out the door

"What's going on?" She said as we strutted down the street to the bus stop

"I can't do this" I shook my head and took my heels off as I sat down on the bench

"Do what?" She frowned and sat next to me

"I know Harry's not the best boyfriend ever, and he's completely forgotten about me, but I can't cheat on him. I just couldn't stay inside that house"

"But there was no reason for me to get out!" She complained loudly, her voice slightly distorted due to the amount of alcohol going trough her veins "I'm going back, see ya!" And with that she left

I pulled my purse closer and waited for the bus to come.

**Harry's POV:**

I couldn't sleep. Knowing that there's a slight chance that your girlfriend is cheating on you that same moment because she thought you didn't care, hurt.

I looked at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand and stared blankly at it. It was still 12:30.

"I saw you had the lights on" Liam popped his head around the corner and smiled "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head and he came closer "I can't either" He sat down

"Why can't you?" I said and sat next to him

"Too nervous for tomorrow" He shrugged "Going to perform for ten thousand people and on national TV" He shook lightly "Is that why you can't sleep too?"

I shook my head "Emma hates me"

"What? Why?" He frowned

"I don't know, I don't even know if she hates me, but she should, she definitely should"

"Why should she? You're a great boyfriend" He laughed

"That's the thing… I'm terrible. It's been a month now, and I've only texted her once. Not called, texted" I shook and looked down "I hate myself" I let myself fall on the bed and covered my face with the pillow

"That's really terrible…But why don't you call her now? Wake her up, she won't mind, I'm sure she's waiting for your call"  
>"I did call her, she was drunk with some guy" I whined and curled myself in a ball<p>

"Oh…" He muttered "Well, trust her Harry, that's all that's left"

"I guess so" I pressed my eyelids tightly

"I get you, you know? You think I don't, but I do" He said and placed his hand on my arm "I've been there, at the beginning I didn't pay attention to her while I was on tour, I always thought I was too busy and everything. And she admitted she did tried to cheat, but backed out at the last second"

"And you believe her?"  
>"I do, I trust her"<p>

"Bullshit" I groaned "She probably fucked that guy" I said angry and got up "This is not me… Curling up in a ball whining about a girl? Who am I?"

"A man in love, Hazza" He chuckled

"No, this isn't me, this is someone entirely different, see what she's done?"

"You chose this, besides, you changed for the better" He frowned

"I miss having fun like I used to, while you all were on committed relationships, I was free, hanging out with whoever I wanted, hooking up at every venue!" I flipped my arms in the air as I paced back and forth "Not whining about a girl who is millions of miles away! I was the one who sent girls to that place! I was the one having fun, drunk, not caring about anyone!"

"What do you plan to do then?" He said a little annoyed

"I don't know, because I care for her, I love her, I really do, but this isn't me" I bit my bottom lip

"Relationship means sacrifices…She was willing to share you with billions of girls, not barely see you, she was willing to receive hate from other billions of people just because at the end of the day you were hers and she was yours and nothing else mattered, and you're not willing to sacrifice your freedom to toy around with girls, which is absolutely wrong in the first place?" He scoffed "Why did you ask her out in the first place?

"God, shut up" I croaked "You're making me feel awful"

"You should" He said and got up "And she's not cheating on you, I know it"

"How do you?"

"Because I trust Emma, and she's not like that, even when she's drunk. If you really think and believe all you just said to me, you don't deserve her" He turned around and said coldly "You should sleep, it's a pretty big day for us tomorrow" And with this, he disappeared trough the door.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

I stirred a little in my seat and slightly opened my eyes. There was an announcement on the speakers but I couldn't really figure out what it said.

"Harry, we're landing" Louis pointed out the window "We're so close"

I closed my eyes again and faced to the front, placed my seat straight and started gathering my things. A few minutes later I felt the collision of the wheels crashing on the ground under my feet. I sighed "It's good to be home" I muttered and smiled.

I was half asleep, half awake during the whole process of customs and picking up the bags. I even snored a little when I closed my eyes, sitting on one of my suitcases waiting for Niall to pick up his last one.

"Wake up" Louis slapped me "We have everything"

I got up and arranged my sweater; this was the moment of truth. After three months, I was going to see Emma again, and I had to embrace myself for what was coming.

Yes, she was going to be mad, I had called her just a few times after that little chat with Liam, which I specifically asked him not to bring up at any time, and she sounded hurt. Even the calls lasted about five minutes, no more, no less.

I sighed, grabbed my suitcases and walked trough the automatic glass door.

Danielle screeched and ran, jumping up on Liam and kissing him several times. John, one of Niall's friends was beside her, and welcomed him throwing him on to the ground. Zayn's older sister was waiting on Lauren's side. Lauren was Louis' best girl friend. I looked around and couldn't find Emma.

"Where is she?" I asked to Danielle, who was on Liam's back

"She said she was coming, I don't know" She shrugged and attacked Liam with small kissed

I sighed; I knew she wasn't going to come.

"I'm sorry! Am I late? Did they get here yet?" A petite girl yelled from the door as she went trough her bag. She looked up and stared at me. A weak smile appeared on the corner of her lips as she walked towards me

"Hi" I chuckled

"Hey" She said and pressed her lips together

I leaned forward and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she backed away quickly and stared at me. I frowned and kissed her on the forehead.

"You completely forgot about me" She whispered

"I didn't, you were always on my mind"

"Why didn't you call me? I missed you so bad" She looked to the ground

"I'm sorry, I was too busy and too tired, sweetie, I know it's no excuse, but I really am sorry"

She bit her bottom lip and rearranged the purse on her shoulder

"Liam called Danielle every single night" She sighed "I knew this was going to be hard, but not like this"

"I'm a douche, and idiot, I'm stupid, a moron, a twat!" She chuckled "I fucked up, I know it, but I wasn't used to this, having a relationship while on tour? I'm sorry love, I really, really am, and I want to make it up to you, I really do" I said and clutched her face on my hands and she looked up. She got herself out of my grip and walked towards the door.

"I fucked up too bad, didn't I?" I whispered to Liam

"Yes, you did" He answered and went behind her


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**I've been thinking, instead of doing a sequel, what do you guys think if I do a kind of "prequel"? I mean, Harry's days back in Holmes Chapel, when he was a Ladies man.**_

_**I just have so much material to write about that and I thought it would be pretty awesome!**_

_**But I wanted to know what you guys, my readers, wanted. After all, you are the one's who are going to read them!**_

_**I was planning on doing both, the prequel and the sequel, but I'd like to know which one would you rather read first!**_

_**So please, pleeeeeeease review and comment on your opinion, and pleeeeeeeeease tell more people about this fanfiction! **_

_**Thank you all so much (:**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>Since it was pretty late we decided we would all spend the night at Zayn's, watch a movie, have a sleep over, after all, we hadn't seen the girls in a long time. I placed my bags in a spare room on the top floor where Emma and I would be sleeping, sat on the edge of the bed and flipped my hair. I heard a screech on the door and looked up.<p>

"Hi" Emma said shyly and placed her own bag on the opposite corner

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I said when she was about to leave

"I have nothing to say to you" She frowned "But go on, you can talk" She rested herself on the door frame

"I'm sorry" I made my way in front of her and held her hands "I screwed up, badly, I know it, and I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, but please, don't ignore me"

"Why shouldn't I? You certainly ignored me" She whispered

"Let me explain" I smiled hopeful and she nodded, granting me speech "Touring for me, is the worst part of being a singer. You always have something to do, you're always busy, and when you're not, all you do is sleep. You're tired all the time, and you try to hide it, which makes you more and more exhausted every day. That why I didn't have a chance to call you, I was too stressed out, I was too nervous and I was sure I would snap at you" I sighed "And I didn't want you mad"

"Why didn't you say so before? It would've been less painful to stay here, not knowing where you are, or what you're doing. Being completely ignored by your boyfriend is definitely not pleasant, you know?" She said and shoved my hands off "Besides, why did Liam, daddy direction, the only one who gets stressed out months before the tour, did have a chance to call Danielle every single week?"

She looked at me with despise and anger, it broke my heart

"Because he's been touring and managing his relationship for two years now! He's like an expert!" I complained "This is my first time, you have to understand that! I've never, ever, in my entire life have been in a seriously committed relationship! Yes, I've had long term ones, but that didn't mean it was serious, and I've never had a girlfriend while on tour!" I sighed "I've been used to hooking up in every venue, making out with random girls from the street and this is so new to me"

"It's new for me too" She looked down

"Do you know what it feels like to miss you all the time, and to curl up in a ball every night knowing you screwed up and thinking that your girlfriend might be cheating on you?"

"What?"

"I called you once, you were drunk, some guy was yelling in the back" I looked to one side

"Nothing happened" She muttered "You don't trust me?"

"You were drunk, Emma"

"You don't trust me" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question now

"I do trust you! But you're such a bad drinker sweetie; nobody can control themselves under the influence of too much alcohol"

"So, that was one night, where actually nothing happened, but whatever" She shook her head "One night and you feel terrible because you think I'm cheating on you, while I sat in my room, every single night, wondering what the fuck were you doing, if you actually thought of me" Her lower lip was trembling "And no, Harry, I don't care if you say you missed me, you didn't show it" She raised her index and pointed at me "Every single night, hearing rumors about you, knowing what you were capable of, because you were surrounded by millions of girls Harry, millions of girls way better than me" She pressed her lips together and turned her hand to a fist before lowering it.

"No one's better than you" I raised my voice "I didn't cheat on you, I didn't even look at girls the way I used to, I didn't flirt, I didn't do anything! You want me to trust you, but you don't trust me!"

"Do you think that if I didn't trust you, I would be standing right here, listening to you?" She yelled

"I love you, Emma" I said and walked closer "Can't we stick to that? Can't we forget everything?"

"I would believe you, if you hadn't ignored me for three months"

"I did call you" Our voices were merely a whisper

"Four five-minute calls? It doesn't make up for all the time you gave me a cold shoulder"

"That was in the past, Em! I'm here now, I'll be here for a long, long time and I want to spend it with you, I really do, I want to make up for what I did to you, I want to set things right, I want to forget what happened!"

"But what happens when you go on tour again? I don't want to stay here alone again, oblivious of your whereabouts"

"You'll come with me" I said loudly

"I can't do that" She frowned "I have classes, remember?"

"Shit" I muttered "Then I'll figure out, I'll talk to Liam and ask him for help to manage this, I promise not to ever do that again…I don't promise, I swear I won't do it in my entire life" I smiled weakly "I'll make it work"

She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same "Don't think I've forgiven you yet" She mumbled into my shirt

"But we're cool now?"

"Kind of" She shrugged and let go "Let's go downstairs, we're watching Gladiator" She turned around and left the room

**Emma's POV:**

My limbs were trembling as I made my way to the bathroom. I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs, sticking them to my chest. I was mad at Harry, I still was, but I loved him, and I didn't want to lose him that quickly. I'd tease him, I wouldn't give it to him easily, he'd have to fight for it, but he will get my forgiveness someday, if, and only if he didn't screw up again. I wanted to wrap him around my arms and kiss him like never before, but I wouldn't let him get away with it just like that, I had to give myself a place, some respect, and dignity.

I sighed and opened the door, making my way to the living room where everybody sat. Lauren, John and Zayn's sister had left, leaving Danielle, the boys and I time to spend together. I looked around and met Harry's gaze. He smiled at me and patted the place next to him. I took a deep breath and sat down between Niall and Louis, totally ignoring Harry, and placed the blanket over me. I stared blankly at the screen as the intro was playing and with all my effort I gave Harry a cold shoulder, because I knew that if I looked into his green eyes, I would fall on his trap again.


	53. Chapter 53

After the movie ended I strutted down the hallway quickly towards my room to change. As I pulled the top over me, Harry came inside unannounced and darted to the bathroom. I ignored him and started gathering my clothes that were all around the floor.

"Right or left side?" He muttered as he came back inside, I heard a soft thump on the corner and a few footsteps. Not turning around I pulled my hair on a ponytail and closed my bag.

"Right, as alw….HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My eyes widened

"What?" He smirked and twirled around mockingly

"Why the fuck are you naked?" I said without taking my eyes off him. You'll have to forgive me for that, I was in too much of a shock to turn around or cover my eyes.

"I sleep nude, thought you knew that" He chuckled and sat on the bed

"Liar! You never slept naked at my house!" I shrieked

"Because it was your house" He snickered "This is Zayn's, and everyone's already used to see my wee-wee, just relax" He pulled the duvet over him and adjusted himself on the bed

"Did you seriously just called it your "wee-wee"?" I laughed "I'm not sleeping there!"

"Oh for god's sakes Emma, you're such a child!" He said and pulled the duvet off. This time I did cover my eyes, don't you worry.

"I don't want to sleep anywhere close to that" I pointed out "I'm going to sleep at another bedroom" I giggled and pulled my pillow out of the bed

"You know that soon you'll be begging to be near this thing" He winked and I stuck my tongue out

"Goodbye Harry" I said and walked out the door.

I sneaked around the hallway and stood between two doors. At the right were Danielle and Liam, and due to the amount of noise coming from that room, I could tell they didn't want to be disturbed. At the left was Niall, but I've been told he farts when he sleeps, and I really didn't want to find out if that rumor was true or not.

Zayn's bedroom light was already off at the end of the hall, and I didn't want to wake him. Thankfully, I could see the trail of light under Louis' door and decided to knock

"Come in!" He chirped. I opened the door and caught a glimpse of Louis, browsing on his Ipad, completely ready for bed "Hello beautiful!" He smiled

"Hi" I said shyly "Do you mind?" I showed him the pillow and stepped inside

"Harry's naked, isn't he?" He wrinkled his nose, grinning as I nodded quietly

"It's weird how many girls would kill to have an opportunity to see him naked…" He put his IPad aside "and you turn him down"

I shrugged "Is that bad?"

"Nope" He smiled and sat back down "It makes you special"

I felt my cheeks turn red and sat beside him. I had completely forgotten about the fact that he liked me.

We spent all night chatting about nonsense, and we even got to see the sunrise. We heard a few footsteps outside and got under the blankets quickly.

"Pretend to be asleep" He whispered to my ear and I nodded, following his command.

"Morning Lou, time to rise and shine!" Liam said from the door

Louis fake grunted and stirred around, almost making me break my act and start laughing

"Who is this under the covers?" Liam said and patted my butt. I quickly got up and slapped him. I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He shrieked

As if on cue, Harry strutted trough the hallway in his birth suit and stopped at the door

"There you are!" He frowned and walked inside

"Ooh" Liam nodded acknowledging the situation

"What are you doing in here?" Harry grunted

"Could you put on some pants please?" I asked. It seemed like I was the only one annoyed by the situation

"Alright, alright, but could you tell me why you're sleeping here?"

"I told you, I didn't want to sleep near…that" I looked down and chuckled

"I thought you'd go to a couch or something!" He complained

"I didn't think that trough, you're probably right" I squinted my eyes

He hovered closer and stared at me "You didn't sleep!" He shrieked

"I did!" I lied

"You have bags under your eyes…don't lie to me"

"We only chatted, mate, relax" Louis interrupted

"So you did stay up all night!" He croaked

I rolled my eyes and sat up "What if we did?"

He was speechless, started to mutter some words and went trough the door.

"I'm sorry" Lou whispered

"It's ok, let him have it" I smirked and made my way to the bed "What's the plan for today Liam?"

"Aren't you going to go after him?" He muttered

"Let him weep a little" I giggled "He deserves it, and he owes me"


	54. Chapter 54

**Harry's POV:**

I strutted down the hallway and burst into my room, shoving the door loudly as I entered. I pulled some boxers on, followed by trousers, and my favorite Jack Wills hoodie. I put on my old Converse, and I was ready. I ran down the stairs, ignoring Niall in the kitchen and sat outside, on the sidewalk in front of the house.

She was doing this on purpose, I know it. She only slept at Louis' room to get back at me, and even if I deserved it, she was playing dirty.

"She's such a child!" I grunted

I heard movement inside the house and a couple of laughs, but didn't move. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Louis, Danielle and Emma burst trough the door and walked towards the car.

"Are you coming?" Louis shuffled my hair

"Where are you going?" I croaked

"To the movies" Emma chirped as Niall picked her up off the ground and placed her in the van

"Come on Bro" Zayn turned around and smiled

"I think I'm going to stay here" I groaned "Have fun!" I said annoyed and went back inside the house

**Louis's POV:**

"Six tickets for The Lion King!" Emma said excited. I snaked my way trough the line and placed myself next to her

"It'll be 79.5 pounds" The guy behind the glass said in a monotone

Emma started pulling up her purse when I stopped her. She looked up confused and I slid a couple of bills and gave it to the man.

"Louis!" She protested "Why did you?"

"I wasn't going to let you pay" I smiled and took the tickets and the change.

"Why won't anyone let me pay?" She grunted

"Because we are gentleman, darling" I scoffed and walked towards the rest of the group "Here you have guys" I said and gave everyone a ticket before running off towards the snack bar, holding Emma's hand.

And if you're still wondering, no, I don't have a crush on her anymore. Well, maybe a little, but it's not like before, I can control myself now and it's not as strong as it was, and the best part? I don't have to hide it, everyone knows!

"What do you want to order?" I said and looked at the huge screen above us.

"Just popcorn" She smiled "And maybe a diet Coke"

"Danielle and I are sharing a diet Coke" Liam said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend "And sharing pop corn too"  
>"Sure, you Niall?"<p>

"Well, the tickets were pretty expensive, how about we pair up and everyone shares something? I'll share some nachos with Zayn and a Coke" He shrugged

"Do you mind if I share with you?" I turned to Emma, and she shook her head

"Well, then it's going to be two pop corns, one combo of nachos with coke, and two diet cokes, am I right?"

Everyone nodded and I walked to the cashier to take our orders.

We sat inside the theater and started munching on our pop corns.

"Lion King's my favorite Disney movie" Emma mumbled "It's amazing they put it again on the theaters"

"For the third time!" I grinned

She looked into my eyes and smiled warmly.

Oh no, not again, you fuzzy feeling.

I found myself staring at Emma trough the whole movie, not even paying attention to anything shown on the big screen. It could've been the Wizard of Oz and I would compliment on how great the graphics were on Mufasa's death scene if anyone asked.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and giggled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I spaced out, sorry" I shook my head and smiled awkwardly.

The conversation we had last night trailed around my thoughts.

"_I'm sorry Harry ignored you" I said as she rested her head on my stomach_

"_Well, there's nothing we can do now" She laughed, but weakly, and I could sense a trail of pain in her voice_

"_I would've been there for you, I wouldn't have forgotten you" I whispered and she stared at me, her green-gray eyes piercing trough mine_

"_I would've killed to had found you first than him" I said "But I guess some are lucky, and some are not"_

"_Louis…"He mumbled_

"_It's ok" I vaguely smiled _

"_I'm sorry" She said and traced the pattern on my shirt _

"_Don't be" I scoffed "At least we are friends"_

"_Yeah" she said "Friends"_

_We started playing twenty questions later on and I blurted out "What do you regret the most?"_

_She thought for a while "Getting myself in this mess without knowing the consequences"_

"_Which mess?" I frowned_

"_This" She whispered "It just doesn't seem like I'm Harry's girlfriend. I'm HARRY STYLES' girlfriend, you know? If I had known how hard it would be, and how hurt I'd end up, I don't know if I would be here right now."_

"_It doesn't mean I don't want to be with him" She chuckled nervously "I do, I really do, I love him… but this is kind of too much for me… Now, I'll deal with it, I can't back away now that I've come this far and what we've been trough … but …"  
>"I know, I understand" I sighed "It'll all get better, I promise, you won't be hurt again" I kissed the top of her head "I'll make sure of it"<em>

_I guess we weren't going to keep playing anymore._

The lights inside the cinema turned on and I snapped back to reality.

"I could watch that movie a thousand times" Niall said as he stepped out of the isle, letting us trough

"Yeah, me too" I muttered and walked down the stairs

As we reached the lobby, a couple of girls shrieked and came running towards us

"Oh….my….god" One of them hyperventilated "I love you all so much, I really do, can I have an autograph? A picture? Maybe a hug? I can't believe this!" The red headed said

"Geez, Helen, calm down" The blonde protested and took out her phone "I'm sorry for my friend, she gets really nervous around famous people"

"Who wouldn't?" Emma said smiling

"You're Emma, right?" The blonde one said "Harry's girlfriend"

She nodded shyly and smiled weakly. The girl came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You get so much hate, it's not fair, I think you're cool and everything they say is not true" She smiled and Emma's eyes filled with tears

"I'm sorry" She excused herself and laughed "You're the first one"

"It's ok" She let go and grinned "So how about a picture?" she said turning to us

Both Danielle and Emma grabbed the girls' phones as we gathered around. I smiled widely at the camera and hung my arm around the red headed.

_Click, flash_

"Another one!" They demanded

_Click, flash_

"Thank you so much, you guys" The blonde waved goodbye as we gave her notepad and clutched her arm on her friend. "You're awesome!"

"Bye!" We waved

"I think we should get going" Emma said and looked to the ground "Harry's all alone at home, I feel kind of guilty now"  
>"Now you feel guilty?" I swung my arm around her shoulders and chuckled "Who can ever understand you?"<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

**Emma's POV:**

I made my way to the back of the van and slumped on the corner seat. Louis sat next to me and I smiled up at him, then turned around to the window and stared outside. The sun was setting.

I've never been the kind of girl who wants to get back at someone who did something awful to you, and I really don't know what happened to me last night.

Going to sleep at Louis' room didn't mean anything at all. Yes, I knew Harry would be mad, and that didn't stop me, but I needed to talk to someone who understood, and Louis was the only one available at that time.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my direction and I nodded

We got to the house in no time, and I ran towards the door to look for Harry.

I checked the living room, the kitchen, the TV room, the back yard and made my way to the stairs. Our room door was open and I darted inside, he was laying facing down on the bed, kicking the wall.

"Hey" I muttered and ran my fingers trough my hair

He slowly lifted his head and looked at me "Oh, you decided to come" He said coldly

I smiled awkwardly and grabbed my bag, went inside the bathroom and closed the door. I was a mess. This afternoon I didn't care what Harry thought, and now I was worried about him?

The room was filled with candles, and a bubble bath was prepared. Rose petals were laying on the ground and soft music was playing.

I heard a screech on the door and felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

"I said I wanted to make it up to you" His hot breath tingling on to my neck's skin "I still do, I don't care if you slept at another one's bedroom…I trust you…You don't need to stop being mad at me, just go trough with this with me, let me try, please"

I nodded and he pressed his lips onto my shoulder biting it softly. He made his way trough my neck, leaving bright red love bites before turning around and crashing onto my lips, kissing me softly and something inside me snapped. He pulled me close and I snaked my arms trough his body before wrapping them around his neck. Smiling against my lips her ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. After sliding his tongue inside my mouth, we both started fighting for dominance, and after playing along for a while, he overpowers me, leaving me breathless in desperate need of air. He smiled into the kiss and made his way trough my jaw-line. I stifled a moan and felt his lips turning slightly into a smirk

"Are you ready?" He whispered to my ear and I nodded "Put on your swimsuit then" He smiled and went inside the room again

Wait…what?

I peeked inside the room and found him taking his shirt off

"Erm… What the heck was that?"

"What?" He smiled

"Swimsuit?" I asked, my body trembling

He nodded "You said you didn't want to be near this thing" He chuckled and pointed ad his crotch "Are you telling me you changed your mind?"

I stood there awkwardly. I had my mind already made up that we were actually going to do this, and after all, that's all I needed after three months away from him and my hormones exploding inside of me.

"I wanted to do something romantic, but if you want to go for the wild stuff…"He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Put on your swimsuit, Styles" I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom, letting myself drop on the floor and sighed.

All he wanted was to provoke me, making me think we'd go that far but backing away just before so I'd be confused. Nuh-uh, not going to happen.

Think the joke's on me? Wait and see.

I put on my bathing suit which Harry had already picked out for me and walked in front of the mirror.

It was a black strapless bikini which suited me perfectly. I opened the door and leaned on the frame "Are you ready?" I hissed and strutted inside again.

"So" He swallowed "Hop in" He smiled nervously and pointed at the bath tub

"Aye, Captain" I winked, and he bit his bottom lip

_This was going to be so easy_ I thought and snickered as I sat inside

"Hmm, feels nice" I said as I lowered myself in the hot water "Aren't you coming?"

He was staring blankly at me, but managed to nod before placing himself on the other end of the tub.

"So what, are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" I complained

"Turn around" He demanded, and I followed

"What are you doing?" I asked as he put away my hair and placed it over him shoulder

"I'm giving you a massage" He said and started running his hands up and down my back

After he finished I demanded him to turn around too, but he refused

"It's my time to spoil you" He said and kissed my head softly

_If he keeps refusing, my plan won't work…Who am I kidding? I'm a woman for god's sake._

I turned around and pressed him to the wall gently, his face filled with confusion as I placed one leg on each side of him.

"What the…?" He managed to say before I silenced him with a kiss

"Don't speak Styles, don't speak" I smirked and kissed him again.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Well, I kind of wanted to spice up things a little, but I didn't want it to be too dirty, that was the result, so ... Hahahaha**_

_**Anyways, I already know how I'm going to end the fanfiction, and I think that if I have time, I might be able to finish it today. **_

_**Just 4 chapters left :O**_

_**Well, after this, I'm going to write the prequel, then the sequel, so thanks to those who made their opinions :D**_

_**Here's 56 woo**_

_**XX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

I woke up next morning with a huge grin on my face. Emma was still asleep on my chest, so I decided I wouldn't move, besides, I was too comfortable to do so.

Last night was so…so….perfect. Unexpected, but perfect.

She stirred around a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning love" I mumbled

"Hey" She said and closed her eyes again, burring her face on my chest, but I could tell she was smiling

"I love you, did you know that?" I said and kissed the top of her head

She nodded "But I don't love you, get off me" She chuckled and rolled off the bed. Like nothing had happened she got up and went to the bathroom.

I covered my face with the pillow trying to hide the huge smile that was now plastered across it that wasn't going to leave anytime soon. I heard a door screeching and I looked up, to find Emma wearing nothing but her underwear and my purple hoodie. There were bags under her eyes and her makeup was smudged all over, her hair was in a messy bun and she looked awfully sleepy, but I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Get up" she laughed and pulled the duvet off "Get dressed, I'm hungry" She grunted and went out the door "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" she hissed and disappeared trough the hallway

"Feisty" I snickered and pulled some trousers on, before going to the kitchen

"Well, well, well, look who's up!" Zayn said as he looked from Emma to me "Had a rough night? Couldn't sleep?" He chuckled

"Let them be" Danielle rolled her eyes and Liam wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek

"I need to get a girlfriend" Zayn said and left the room

"I don't, I'm good with food" Niall said, eating a large pile of pancakes. I laughed and made my way over to where Emma was sitting, eating a cup of fruit. I snaked my hands trough her waist and wrapped her around my arms as I kissed her neck.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" She said, her voice muffled for the piece of watermelon in her mouth "Last night was a weak moment for me, despite the fact that it was awesome, it doesn't change what you did"

"Doesn't it help?" I said kissing her cheek

"No" She said and continued to fork the last pieces of fruit in her bowl

"Not even the tiniest bit?"

"Well, a little" She smiled "But you still have to work hard"

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" Niall sung and laughed from the other end of the table

"Who got some last night?" Louis entered the room chuckling

"They did!" Niall said and pointed at us. Louis turned around and his smile faded, he bit his bottom lip and left the room

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Niall yelled

"I'm not hungry!" He yelled back and slammed the door

"Good one, Niall" Liam said and slapped him on the head

"What?" He complained

We all rolled our eyes and continued eating.

**Louis' POV:**

I heard a knock on the door but didn't move.

"Hey" A female voice said

"Go away" I muttered

"Lou…" She started

"You lied to me" I said and sat up

"I did not!" Emma protested and sat next to me

"You said you were hurt, and you go on and fuck him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her face was pale, even more than it already was, as she stared at me

"You said he hurt you"

"That doesn't change the fact that I love him and that I missed him so much" She whispered

"You're weak"

"What is it to you? This is between him and me!" She complained

"I care about you!"

She groaned and got out the door

**Emma's POV:**

I went out the door with tears streaking down my face. I was angry because Louis was right. I was weak.

Ugh, I hate myself

"Are you ok?" Harry said as I strutted trough the living room and out the door. I didn't care if I was in my underwear, I didn't really care at all.

I sat on the porch and groaned.

Why did he care so much? I knew he liked me, but this was my life, he didn't have to stick up his dirty nose in my buisness.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Omg now I feel embarrassed about the last chapters, hahahaha**_

_**Well, sorry I didn't upload the rest yesterday, but I'm going to upload the final ones today and maybe start the prequel**_

_**MAYBE**_

_**Pleeeeeeeease review and pleeeeeeease tell more people about the fanfic**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p>"We're going out to buy some groceries, want to come?" Zayn said as he walked trough the stairs along with Niall, Harry Danielle and Liam. I shook my head and hid it behind my legs.<p>

"Are you sure?" Harry said, and patted my back.

"Yes" I nodded and heard the van's door close.

I got inside the house and slumped in the couch, turned the TV on, not that I was going to pay attention to it, but it would clear my mind.

I heard Louis' voice echoing trough my mind. _You're weak_

I had never been in a committed relationship before, and much less with a famous singer, so I would have to get used to the fact that he wasn't going to be around much and at that moment I wasn't going to be his first priority. But we also had to take advantage of the times we did spend together, even though there won't be much, and we had to get the best out of them. Why was Louis making me feel awful? He was the one who told me the other night he wanted me to be happy, and now that I am, he makes me regret my decisions?

"What are you watching?" I heard a voice say from behind  
>"I don't know" I muttered<p>

Louis made his way around the couch and sat next to me, biting on a huge carrot.

_Typical Louis_

I turned to face the TV again and stared blankly at it, not making a sound, not even moving, almost not breathing.

"I'm sorry" He said after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. I remained still

"Shouldn't have said anything" He chuckled nervously

"Why shouldn't you? If that's what you thought" I said between my teeth

"You're allowed to do whatever you want; he's your boyfriend after all"

"You're damn right, I'm allowed to"

He smiled reluctantly and faced the screen again

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked

"Didn't feel like going out" He shrugged "Why didn't **you** go with them?"

"Didn't feel like going out" I mimicked him

"Come on Emma, don't be like that" He chuckled awkwardly

"I'm weak?" I looked at him

"In my point of view, you are, you gave him what he wanted, you're falling for his trap again" He complained "He forgot about you for a long time, and you go on and…." He trailed off

"What if I wanted to?"  
>"Then I have nothing else to say" He smiled<p>

"Good" I said

"Good" He repeated

"Stop it" I frowned

"Stop what?"

"Louis!" I chuckled

He smiled weakly and continued to watch the TV.

I kicked him arm lightly with my feet and he turned around

"Weren't you mad at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm tired of being angry at people" I pouted "It's exhausting"

He chuckled and started tickling me

"Stop it!" I yelled, laughing slightly. He ignored me and started tickling me harder

"Louis I'm serious!" I roared with laughter

He chuckled along and kept tickling me

"LOU…PLEASE!" I begged as I rolled to the floor, he jumped up on me, restraining me from moving, sitting on my stomach.

"LOUUUUU" I screamed, oh god how I hated tickles

"NEVER!" He laughed hysterically and continued, I felt tears forming on the back of eyes, and then he collapsed on the floor, a huge grin plastered across his face, his stomach rising up and down with his laugh

I got up quickly, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of black beans along with a spoon, then jumped up on him before he could react and pinned him down

"What are you doing?" He laughed

"This is war" I smirked and opened the container

"Oh no" He shook his head and tried to release himself of my grip

I laughed and grabbed the spoon, took a bunch of beans and tried to make them eat it.

"Ugh, why beans, why?" He complained and stirred under me "God woman, you're strong!"

I grinned and splattered a bunch of beans on his face "That's it!" He yelled "THIS IS FOR NARNIA…AND FOR ASLAN!"

He grabbed my wrists and somehow managed to flip me around, pinning me down, and returned to the first position we were in.

"Louis, you made me drop a bunch of beans on the carpet!" I frowned but laughed "They're going to kill us!"

"What's going on?" I heard a voice say from the door.

"Louis attacked me" I pouted and laughed

"Sweetie" Harry cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable "You're still in your underwear"

I took advantage of the situation and seeing Louis so distracted, I shoved him aside "I know" I laughed and got up, stumbling I made my way to the door and grabbed a couple of bags Harry was carrying to place them on the kitchen

"We brought food!" Zayn yelled and placed the rest of the plastic bags on the counter

Harry squinted his eyes and stared at me "So, when do you want me to drop you off at home?" He said

"What?" Zayn asked "Home? We're having so much fun!"

"We've been here for two days Zayn, don't you think we should go back?" Liam said as he placed a couple of bags on the drawers

"Nah, you can all stay as long as you want, seriously" He smiled and we all nodded

"I need to get some clothes though" I looked at Harry "Do you think you can give me a lift?" I smiled

He came closer and hugged me from behind "Of course I can baby"

"Don't ever call me baby again" I laughed

"Why not?" He frowned and kissed the top of my head

"I hate that nickname"

"You're wish is my command" He held me tightly and let me go, making his way to the fridge


	58. Chapter 58

**Harry's POV:**

"I'm going to change" Emma chirped as she left the kitchen. Liam, Danielle and Niall were watching TV, and Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Louis was sitting across me shaking his glass full of ice and water.

I cleared my throat "Can I talk to you for a sec, Lou?"

He looked up nervously and stared at me "Go on" He swallowed

"It's about Emma" I started

"You don't have to tell me Harry, I know" He closed is eyes

"I just need your respect Louis, I don't plan on lecturing you or anything" I sighed "But she's my girlfriend, and you wouldn't have liked to see me rolling around with Eleanor on the floor while she was on her underwear"

His face went pale

"I'm sorry…" I muttered

"I get it" He shook his head and stood up "Don't worry about me anymore, I won't cause any trouble" He gave me a weak fake smile and darted trough the door

I shouldn't have used that example, I know it, but I wanted to state the severity of his actions, and if I hadn't brought Eleanor up, it wouldn't have had such impact as it did. Even though they weren't as bad as I portrayed them, his actions were still inappropriate. Ask Liam what he would think if he saw any of us twirling around with Danielle while she was half naked. Actually, ask anyone what they would think about that situation and you'd get my point.

"What's wrong with Lou?" Emma said entering the kitchen as she tied her hair on a ponytail "I just saw him going upstairs and I think something was bothering him

"Nothing…" I mumbled "Shall we go then?" I said and extended my arm towards her. She smiled and clasped hers around mine, and walked towards the door.

"Could you please move?" I whined impatiently as Emma darted back and forth from her drawers to her closet.

"Don't complain, we were stuck in your place for two hours, remember?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes

"Zayn just texted me saying we're going to a party tonight" She yelled from her closet "And I don't know what I'm going to wear"  
>"Whose party is it?" I asked and placed my hands over my head, pulled my shoes off and rested comfortably on her bed<p>

"Some guy called Bill, I don't know" She muttered "How about this?" She said and held a silver dress in front of her

"Too sexy, I don't want people checking my girlfriend out" I chuckled "And Bill is one of Zayn's friends from High School"

She rolled her eyes and went back inside "And this?" She held another one, but this time is was a hot pink one.

I shook my head again "Too short"

"Harry!" She complained

"You'll be too irresistible"

She groaned and went back inside. "I'm wearing this, whether you approve or not" She said and threw an outfit to the bed

I sat up and looked at her

"What do you think? You can't complain, they're not short" She said and smoothed the leather pants that were lying next to me

"Hmm" I said and tapped my chin "I think it'll be too provoking and inviting, choose another one"

"I said I'd wear them, whether you like it or not, not go grab my bag please" She scoffed

"Well, I'm not going to tolerate dozens of guys trying to steal you away from me, at the first weird movement I see, I'll punch him, I don't care who he is" I grinned and threw the bag across the room, making it land on the bed

She stuck her tongue out and started placing a couple of shirts, pants, shoes and underwear inside. "Enough for a couple of days" She said content

"I think I'll take a shower, mind waiting here?" She said taking her shorts off and throwing them onto the basket in the corner

"Actually, I do mind" I snickered "Want any company?" I winked

She laughed "Nice try" And with that she closed the door

I wasn't joking, but oh well.

I heard the water running and I made myself comfortable. Why do girls always take too long to get ready? I closed my eyes and drifted away.

She got out of the shower a couple of minutes later and changed

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Actually that's a good idea" I said and looked at the bag of clothes I had picked up earlier. I made my way to the bathroom, closed the door and stripped down before turning the knob and letting the hot water fall over me.

**Emma's POV:**

I shuffled my hair in the towel and sat down, trying to put on my heels. I heard the water start running and Harry complaining.

"Too hot?" I yelled

"A little" He yelled back

After a couple of minutes I heard him start singing.

"_There was a time__  
><em>_I was everything and nothing all in one__  
><em>_When you found me__  
><em>_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

_I need to tell you_

_How you light up every second of the day_

_But in the moonlight__  
><em>_You just shine like a beacon on the bay_

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight__  
><em>_Takes my breath away__  
><em>_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside__  
><em>_And I can't describe__  
><em>_But it's something about the way you look tonight__  
><em>_Takes my breath away__  
><em>_The way you look tonight_

_With you smile_

_You pull the deepest secrets from my heart__  
><em>_In all honesty__  
><em>_I'm speechless and I don't know where to start"__  
><em>

I loved that song I started humming as he continued to sing

"_And I can't explain  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside<br>And I can't describe  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<em>

And I can't explain  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside<br>And I can't describe  
>But it's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight"<p>

I smiled to myself and kept listening as he switched to another song.

"_She's got a way about her  
>I don't know what it is<br>But I know that I can't live without her  
>She's got a way of pleasin'<br>I don't know why it is  
>But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere<br>_

I made my way to the mirror and started doing the makeup

_"She's got a smile that heals me  
>I don't know what it is<br>But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
>She's got a way of talkin'<br>I don't know why it is  
>But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere<em>

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
>Inspires me without a sound<br>She touches me and I get turned around  
>She's got a way of showin'<br>How I make her feel  
>And I find the strength to keep on goin'<br>She's got a light around her  
>And every where she goes a million<br>Dreams of love surround her every where"_

He finished and I heard the water stop. He got out of the bathroom completely soaking wet and naked

I laughed as he made his way to the hallway to look for a towel.

"Nice song selection" I smiled as I put on the eyeliner

"I was thinking of you" He shrugged and pulled on some trousers

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my cheeks immediately turning bright red

He smiled to himself when he saw my reaction and put on his shirt

"How do I look?" I said turning around

"Perfectly perfect" He smiled and made his was over to where I was standing. Even though I was wearing heels, he was still taller than me. I hated being so small. "How about we ditch the party and stay here?" He said running his tongue over his upper lip

I laughed and grabbed my bag "Come on"


	59. Chapter 59

We got to Zayn's house, hung out for a while and an hour later we were on our way to the party. As we got there, Harry grabbed my hand and whispered

"Promise me something tonight"

"What?" I asked curious

"Don't get too drunk, you know you're not a good drinker sweetie" He said, concern filling his eyes

"You sound like her father, Harry" Liam joked "Come on, lets have fun"

As I tried to walk I was stopped by Harry's hand, still clasped around mine

"I'm serious" He said

"Harry please, relax, I won't drink too much" I said and walked, but was stopped again

"Emma" He grunted

"Trust me" I grinned and pulled him. He nodded and we walked inside the house.

"Let's go get a drink!" I shouted trough the music and he looked at me disapprovingly "Oh Harry, don't be a party pooper, it's just one drink! You know, to get me hyped up! Pretty please" I pouted and pulled him close

"Only one" He said between his teeth and I leaded him to the bar in the corner.

"Billy!" I heard Zayn shout from distance as I poured two glasses of vodka.

"Let's get this party started" I said and gave the glass to Harry. He gulped it down in one try and put the empty cup to one side.

"And you tell me to control myself!" I chuckled and sipped my drink

"Dance with me" He said and leaded me towards the dance floor. There were tons of people around us, the only familiar face I caught a glimpse of was Liam's, but he disappeared into the crowd.

I didn't recognize the song, all I knew was that it was loud and made me want to lose control.

Harry grabbed my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His face was inches away from mine as we rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. He spun me around and pulled me close, his hot breath tingling the bare skin in my neck as we grinded. I could feel the alcohol making its magic as the song came to an end. He turned me around again and kissed me fiercely.

As we parted for air I made my way to the bar again, grabbing a shot of tequila a random guy was serving and gulping it down, without knowing what had gotten into me.

One shot, two shots, three shots.

And then everything went black.

**Harry's POV:**

As soon as the other song started playing, Emma released herself from my grip and made her way outside the crowd.

"Excuse me" I said snaking my way trough the mob and looked around. Where was she? It would've been useless to shout due to the excessively loud music.

I saw a familiar face and gripped his arm "Niall, have you seen Emma?"  
>"Over there" He muttered and released himself. I turned to face the same direction Niall had pointed and found Emma near the bar, gulping down what seemed like a shot of tequila.<p>

"What are you doing?" I groaned as I came closer

"Oh for fuck's sake" she rolled her eyes "Can't I have fun?"

I sighed "Already drunk"

She giggled and threw her arms around me.

"Fuck this shit" I said and grabbed a huge glass and emptied it.

An hour later the party was still going strong, but I was only dizzy. Emma on the other hand, couldn't almost keep her pants on.

"I'm hungry" She giggled "Go, get me something to eat" She demanded

I nodded and got up from the couch, made my way towards the kitchen and grabbed a tray of whatever it was.

**Louis' POV:**

I walked trough the living room making my way trough the crowd. How many fucking people are here? I can't even breathe without bumping into someone.

I looked around and found no one. I made my way over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Louis!" I heard someone say from behind and I turned around. Emma stood there, or tried to remain standing and walked over to me, a huge grin splattered on her face.

"Hello" I smiled

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, then whispered "Dance with me"

I nodded and moved along to the music. She pulled me close, our faces inches away from each other and smirked. I breathed in and her alcohol filled breath impregnated my nostrils. Disgusting.

I pushed her away and got out of the dance floor, but before I could escape, someone turned me around fiercely.

"What was that about?" She mumbled, almost inaudible

"You're drunk, go find Harry"

"I want to dance with you" She complained and stumped on the floor like a little child "Don't go" She walked closer

"Emma, please" I said biting my lip and pushing her lightly

"Isn't this what you want?" She said seductively, brushing her lips against mine

"No" I frowned and took a step back

"You do" She smirked and giggled. Who was this girl? What has alcohol done to her?

"Emma…" I started to say but was interrupted by her lips crashing on mine.

I found myself kissing back, even though I knew I shouldn't have, and pulled her closer. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me forcefully.

What was I doing? More and more, the guilt filled me and I pushed her back

I heard a soft thud on the carpet and turned around to see Harry, staring, his eyes filled with disappointment and pain.

"Harry" I managed to say before he walked up to me and smelled my breath. He raised his fist and punched me right in the face, sending me to tremendous pain. I touched my face and felt blood running trough my nose.

"That's for taking advantage of her"

He looked at Emma and shook his head before he darted trough the door into the night.


	60. Chapter 60

_**So, this is it. Last chapter of There's no place like London.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic,**_

_**AND DON'T WORRY, there will be a prequel and a sequel.**_

_**I already have in mind what's going to happen next, so keep tuning in, this is not the end!**_

_**Review, comment, send me an inbox, anything! They're very much welcome**_

_**It's a long chapter, and I worked all day on it, so I hope you like it.**_

_**I was thinking I'd write the prequel first, but you guys still have time to tell me what you think! **_

_**Love you all **_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

The alcohol's effects were wearing off and I found myself seating on the couch at home, still dark outside. How I got there I still don't know, but I didn't care. I called a cab and went directly towards Zayn's house, where I knew everyone would be. Flashbacks of hours before went trough my mind…Harry and me dancing, me drinking, and Louis and I kissing….Louis and I kissed? Oh dear god.

I knocked on the door, my head still pumping and aching.

"Louis" I gasped as he opened the door, his shirt filled with blood and a bloody roll of paper in his hands. I hugged him "Are you ok?"

"Not really" He shrugged

"I'm sorry" I felt a knot on my throat "I was drunk, but I shouldn't have…"

"It's ok" He interrupted me "You owe an explanation to Harry, not to me" He said and pointed upstairs

I nodded and dashed towards the stairs, shoved the door open and found Harry laying face down on the bed.

"Go away" He groaned aggressively

"Harry please, listen to me" I said

"I don't want to" He cried out "He's my best friend, for fuck's sake" He frowned and pointed towards the door

"Harry, I was drunk!" I yelled as I felt tears forming on the back of my eyes

"You still kissed him!" He shrieked "You promised me you wouldn't drink, and look what happened!"

"I'm so sorry, please, please, please forgive me"

"I thought I could trust you"

"You can" I frowned

He looked up to me, his jaw trembling, and ran towards the door. I followed him outside the house and saw him walk towards the other sidewalk.

"Harry, please!" I yelled from the middle of the street

"You're going to wake people up" He croaked

"I don't care" I yelled and laughed nervously "Please Harry, hear me out"

He looked at me and to one side before he screamed to the top of his lungs

"EMMA WATCH OUT!"

And then everything went black

**Harry's POV:**

I ran outside, angry, and made my way to the other sidewalk as the sun started to rise.

"Harry, please!" I heard her scream and I turned around violently to see her, standing in the middle of the street, tears filling her eyes

"You're going to wake people up" Was all I could think of saying. I really didn't want a fuzz at this time of the night, or day, whatever it was.

"I don't care" She said and chuckled nervously as the tears streamed down her face "Please Harry, hear me out" She pleaded

I stared at her and saw flickering lights approaching. I didn't have time to react as I saw the van coming; all I could do was scream as loud as I could

"EMMA WATCH OUT"

But it was too late. I saw as the van tried to stop but couldn't.

It was the worst image someone could ever witness. Emma turned around soon enough to face the car crashing towards her and losing control. I saw her fly trough the air and fall on the ground, in an uncomfortable position, making a cracking sound as her face hit the pavement.

I ran towards her as fast as I could and stared down. Her beautiful face had a huge scratch and blood was cascading trough a wound. Her eyes were closed, and she had a lot of bruises all over, even her shirt had ripped open in one side.

I heard a car door open and a voice sobbing saying

"I'm sorry… I didn't…I didn't see her" The girl said

"EMMA" I heard Niall and Zayn yell and a commotion of people approaching.

I let myself fall to my knees next to her and grabbed her on my arms as the tears started to drop from my eyes.

"Please, no" I sobbed loudly "Emma, wake up" I shook her. She was cold and didn't move

"Emma, sweetie" I said stroking her hair

"It's going to be ok" Zayn said crouched beside me

"Emma, please" I pleaded "I love you, don't leave me"

But there was no use on crying, her heart had stopped beating.

I heard a couple of sirens and people shouting from behind. Everything happened so fast. They took her away from me and shoved me aside, put her on a bed and closed the ambulance's door.

I sat there, on the middle of the street, everybody watching me as I sobbed hard and loudly.

"She can't be gone" I said "She can't, she can't!" I yelled as I grabbed the keys from my pocket

"Give me those" Zayn said and pulled them away from me "You're too unstable"

We got to the hospital and waited on the waiting room.

"Emma Miller" A man shouted and we got up. Louis, Liam, Niall and Danielle had arrived a few minutes before. I got up, shaking, and walked towards the man

"I'm her boyfriend" I said quietly

"Is there any relative?" He said frowning and I shook my head

"Well, I'm not going to lie…she's not doing well" He said and my heart sunk "She has a concussion and several broken bones, we barely managed to get her heart beating again" He said flipping trough some pages "She fell into a coma and it would be a miracle if she survived the day" He sighed and smiled sympathetically at me "But we'll do our best"

"She's alive" I said, tears cascading trough my cheeks

He nodded "I have to get going, I'll send a nurse when you'll be able to see her" He smiled again and left.

"What did he say?" Louis whispered nervously

"She's not doing well" I collapsed on the floor and rested my back on the wall "She's in a coma, and they don't think she'll survive the day" I sniffed and wiped the tears off my face "This is all my fault"

"How is this your fault?" Liam said "If it's anyone's fault it's the girl in the van, not yours"

"I should've listened to her!" I shrieked and covered my face. I felt an arm rest on my shoulders and looked up  
>"It's alright mate, she'll be fine" Liam said and smiled reassuringly.<p>

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my legs, pulling them towards my chest.

A couple of hours later I heard someone clear their throat above me. I looked up

"Emma Miller's friends?" The nurse said and I nodded

"She hasn't woken up yet, but if you'd like to see her…" She didn't even finish the sentence when I got up and pushed her frantically towards a big white door.

She stopped on her heels and angrily showed me towards the room.

I opened the door slightly and my heart sunk. She was laying on her bed, pale, bruises and scars all over, her black hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. I sat on the edge of the chair next to her bed and held her hand, stroking it with my thumb and cried for the millionth time.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Her aunt and uncle had come to visit her, just like her old friends from Holmes Chapel and a couple of her class mates. I had stayed there, all the time, I didn't move, I couldn't leave her alone.

I sung to her every single night, hoping she would wake up or at least listen to me.

"Harry you have to eat something" Louis protested as I shoved off the plate that he had recently placed in front of me.

"Not hungry" I mumbled and crossed my arms in front of me

"Harry" Niall said "You can't do this to yourself. Go home, take a nap, eat something, we'll be here"

"No" I croaked "I'm not leaving"

"There hasn't been any news for these past two weeks Harry, you can't stay here forever"

"I will if I have to" I snapped "They said she wouldn't survive that day, and she did, she's here, her heart keeps beating, and as long as that is happening I won't leave"

"We're going to go grab some coffee" Zayn said getting up "Want some?"

I nodded and they all left, leaving me there.

I sat next to her and stroked her hair as I started singing

"_I swear to you_

_I will always be there for you _

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I promise you _

_All my life I will live for you _

_We will make it through_

_Forever _

_We will be_

_Together_

_You and me_

_Oh n' when I hold ya_

_Nothing can compare_

_With all of my heart_

_You know I'll always be right there_"

I hummed and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I felt a stir next to me and someone grunting

"What's going on?" I heard a voice whisper weakly beside me

I shot my eyes open and sat up quickly, blinking a few times.

"Harry, where am I?"

"YOU'RE BACK" I yelled, a huge grin plastered trough my face and tears streaming down my face.

She laughed and winced. "What happened?"

"You were run over by a car" I said and kissed her, again, and again, and again, and again.

"I'll be right here" I said

"No, don't leave" She complained

"I have to tell the nurses" I said and ran towards the door "I'll be here in a second, just wait!" I said and went outside

"Harry where are you going?" Louis asked as he walked trough the hall towards the room

"SHE'S AWAKE" I yelled "NURSEEE" I cried out

"Yes Mr. Styles?" She replied without even looking at me

"SHE'S AWAKE, SHE'S AWAKE" I shouted

She looked up and immediately paged the doctor as I ran back inside.

Everything's going better than expected.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

"I hate that show!" I complained as she chuckled

"Seinfield's awesome, shut up" She poked me on the ribs.

She looked back at the screen and suddenly turned it off

"Harry…" She whispered

"Yes love?" I smiled

"You know I love you, right?" She looked down

"I love you even more" I kissed her head

"And I'm sorry about the Louis thing" She mumbled

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter" I gave her a quick peck on the lips

"I love you" She repeated

"I love you too, but what's with this sudden love expression?" I chuckled

"Just in case" She shrugged

"What are you talking about?" I frowned

"You know…just in case I don't make it" She smiled

"Don't ever say that again, you're awake, you're going to be fine, and in a couple of days we'll be out, you'll see" I said and cupped her head on my hands "You're fine"

She gave me a weak smile and kissed me.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, alright?"

She nodded and I got up

"I love you" I said and blew a kiss

"I love you too" She smiled

But unfortunately, I didn't know what would happen next, and I didn't know I was terribly wrong.


	61. THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE LONDON (RELOADED)

**_"There's No Place Like London"_**came into being on December 4, 2011. With a total of 82 chapters (including its sequel), it was the very first of the many stories that I wrote, and it was the one who received the most praise among readers. Having received several emails throughout the past couple of days notifying me of reviews on , I decided to go back and read it once again after all this time. I was surprised to say the least, that people were still reading a fanfiction that I had written four years ago, given that I had absolutely no regards for grammar, writing or editing. I was immature and had no sense of what a plot line was, but people still read and liked my story. In only the month of April I received over 198 visits on this very story _this year._

So, since this story was the beginning of my passion for writing, I decided to do something interesting with it. And this is where the story begins, _again. _As a tribute to it, I present to you **_"There's No Place Like London (Reloaded)",_**a story heavily based on the original fanfiction, which will hopefully be better.

To read this story, please visit my tumblr blog **foolish-behavior-ff . **I hope you guys like it!


	62. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! I am currently writing two stories:

Surprise Me - A Harry Styles Fanfiction

and

- A Harry Styles fanfiction.

If you would please go check them out and vote, I would really appreciate it!

You can find both at / user / charliesmxo

Thank you (:


End file.
